<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Snacks by Finally_Free</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027845">Midnight Snacks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/pseuds/Finally_Free'>Finally_Free</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NightBerry (Blueberry x Nightmare) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...Kinda, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bath Smooches But Thats It, But He's Still A Cutie And Full Of Fluff, But Its Going To Get More Angsty Real Quick, But My Good Friend HyperCircut Wanted This, Caring Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Crushes, Dream is worried, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Drunk Texting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Blueberry, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, I Am So Sorry For Chapter 21, I Lied I'm Not Sorry :), Idiots in Love, Ink Can Be A Bastard Sometimes, It's Still Lighthearted And Fluffy, Kidnapping, Killer Is A Rat, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Midnight Is A Sinnamon Roll, Mutual Pining, Oh And Also Pinning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Rating May Change, Redemption, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Crush, So... Get Ready For Chaos That Will Be Cannon, Soul Found AU, Sunsets, The Story Has Gotten A Lot Darker Than Originally Planned, Underswap Sans (Undertale), corrupted nightmare, not beta read we die like men, soulfoundau, tags will change, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/pseuds/Finally_Free</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare has always thought Blueberry is a <em>little </em> cute, so when the ignorant skeleton starts trying to talk and befriend him, he notices something he never thought he'd feel for the enemy. It's not love! Definitely not at all! He's just... very interested in how he could be even cuter when smiling, or laughing, or blushing.</p>
<p>...Fuck.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>When Blueberry finds out one of the Dark Sanses is his soulmate, he can't help but want to contact him, even against the Star Sanses advice. Of course, his soulmate is non-other than one of the strongest monsters in the whole multiverse, Nightmare. He's not going to let that sway his decision. After all, everyone deserves another chance!</p>
<p>But when was Nightmare so kind?</p>
<p>...Maybe this will work after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <strong>No longer updates every Sunday, I'll update when I can ;w;<strong></strong></strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nightmare/Blue - Relationship, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sans/Sans (Undertale), nightberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NightBerry (Blueberry x Nightmare) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Star Sanses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976539">Belladonnas In Bloom</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_but_smart/pseuds/Insane_but_smart">Insane_but_smart</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947591">Soulfound</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeo_sin/pseuds/yeo_sin">yeo_sin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you cannot tell me Error wasn't specifically trying to kill <em>me</em>!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you do bug him. Like, a lot."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three small skeletons laid on the top of thick branches in a snowy forest, right outside Snowdin. Snowdin's are a great place to relax after a fierce battle, and after today, the Star Sanses needed a rest. Thank god the Dark Sanses don't <strike>usually</strike> attack multiple universes a day, meaning they had time to heal. It's not like they were overly busy, just that Ink was always off doing whatever he did by himself, Dream was busy helping AU's with tedious, mundane tasks. It seems like the only one who wasn't hectic was Blue himself, which left him with <em>too </em>much time on his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't want to seem like he was clingy though, so he stayed silent, despite <em>really </em>wanting to hang out with them more, what's so wrong with that? As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew Dream and Ink were his only friends. Sure, there were people across the multiverse who liked him, but they weren't his <em>friends</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what do you think, blue?" Ink asks, breaking Blue out of his train of thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"UH, SORRY INK, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He questions, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ink rolls his colorful eyelights, but it seems as though he isn't annoyed. "i asked how long you think it will be until Error tries to beat my ass."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"FIRST OFF, LANGUAGE! SECONDLY, HASN'T HE TRIED TO DO THAT MULTIPLE TIMES?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream perks up quickly and points at Ink. "That's what I said, but<em> someone </em>says that Error's just flirting." Ink gives a mock offended face before letting out a dramatic gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you're saying he isn't trying to get in my pants?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue can't help but laugh. They're just a bit busy, but things won't be too hectic soon. Everything will go back to normal eventually. The three of them will hang out and fight Nightmare's gang the same way they always did, and everything will be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shakes off his thoughts and turns his attention to Dream. "HOW HAS EVERYTHING BEEN IN UNDERFELL?" Dream has been helping bring peace between humans and monsters in an Underfell universe. Blueberry couldn't help but worry about how much he has been going there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream looks down to his hands, but keeps a smile, albeit awkward, but still a smile non the less. "It's, uh, slowly getting better. I never knew how difficult it would be for Fell's to migrate to the surface, not counting them having human rights." Both Ink and Blue frown at Dream's response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"dude, i get your a good monster and all, but its been months. you need to relax."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"YEAH, YOU PRACTICALLY LIVE THERE. OH, I KNOW! WE SHOULD GO TO A <em> RELAXING </em> UNIVERSE. LIKE OUTERTALE, OR UNDERSAIL." Blue suggests, a little too quick and a bit too loud. He couldn't help it, the chance of hanging out with his favorite people is exciting!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucky for him, it seems Ink agrees. "yeah! i could use a break anyway, and we haven't done anything in months." Blue smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> ~~~ </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In front of both Dream and Blue was a bowl full of milk and a Lovebloom flower. Blue fiddles with a fragment of his soul while Dream looks at his soul. Uncertainty was written all over the two's face while Ink looks impatient. "oh, come on, guys! just mix it." Ink demands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I don't know, Ink. What if Lust was wrong?" Dream objected. Blue let out a sigh before lightly dropping the soul fragment in the mixture. "Blue!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I ALREADY HAD THE FRAGMENT READY ANYWAY! BESIDES, LUST WOULDN'T TRICK US."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"thank you, blue. and also, what harm could missing a soul fragment do?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them responds, but Dream instead put his soul back in his rib cage. "Sorry, guys, but I don't really feel comfortable with this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ink pouts in annoyance. "come on! well, at least blue's more fun."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three fall into silence as they stare at the bowl, waiting for something to happen. After around fifteen minutes, they start to grow worried and bored. Fear clouds Blues mind as the bowl doesn't react for another a bit longer. After another few moments, the three notice the bowl starts to gently vibrate. The surface of the water begins bubbling and rippling until the milk, Lovebloom, and fragment mixture begins gradually rising up above the bowl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mixture starts to take a humanoid shape. Before the three can make out more details, and colors begin to settle in. Well, lack of pigments, as it was mostly just gray and royal blue. The Soul Found finally finishes forming after a couple minutes and falls into Blue's gloved hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"IS THAT-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nightmare!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SoulFound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream grabs onto Ink's shoulders before shaking him desperately. "A-are you a hundred percent sure this is to summon your <em>soulmate!? </em>" Ink glanced down at his scarf for a moment before shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah? does this mean that your brother is blue's soulmate?" Ink suggested, a smirk plastered on his face. It's obvious he's finding the chaos of the situation a little funny.</p><p> </p><p>Dream's face looks shocked for a moment before looking to his lap. "Is that even possible?"</p><p> </p><p>"if he has a soul, probably."</p><p> </p><p>Blueberry ignores the two of them and instead stares in awe at the small goopy skeleton laying peacefully in his gloved palm. His visible eye seems to be closed, and the way he isn't moving makes Blue think he's asleep. He doesn't even have any tentacles out, yet! He couldn't help but rub his thumb against the small skeletons cheekbone, which causes him to curl up against his hand more. It's<em> adorable</em>. "GuysHe'sHuggingOntoMyThumbOhMyStars," Blue rants, avoiding the urge to screech as loud as possible. He was almost a hundred percent sure his eyelights were stars, but he could not care less.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Blue feels the weight on his hand shift, so he looks down once again. The miniature Nightmare is awake, sitting up and peering at him. Blueberry's eyesockets widen, but he stays completely still and watches the SoulFound. The tiny skeleton smiles before four tentacles come out of his back that grabs onto Blue's fingers and wrist. Blueberry panics before realizing his SoulFound was rubbing himself up against his thumb in a comforting way.</p><p> </p><p>He lets out a sigh of relief before looking back at his two other friends, still bickering with each other. "GUYS! INK! DO SOULFOUNDS TALK?" The two flinch before looking towards Blue, then to the Nightmare in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ink looks down to his scarf before excitement covers on his face. "yup. soulfounds need monster food so they can get enough magic to talk. they should also sleep next to you so they can get magic."</p><p> </p><p>"You're keeping it?" Dream asks in shock. Blueberry nods excitedly, ignorant to the fact the mini-goop gave his friends the finger. "Uhm, are...are you sure? It has my brother's personality, so what if it hurts you?"</p><p> </p><p>"IT WILL BE FINE, DREAM! TRUST YOUR MINI BROTHER MORE. BESIDES, WHAT HARM CAN THIS LITTLE GUY CAUSE?" Blueberry's lying through his teeth. He doesn't know how much he trusts that the small monster won't kill him in his sleep, but he's damn well gonna try to sleep with the skeleton near him. He's gonna trust the smol skeleton! Besides, smol Nightmare is giving him a thumbs up while climbing up his arm. Who can't trust that?</p><p> </p><p>Dream lets out a small sigh and smiles. "I should have known. Alright fine, but be safe," Blue gives a big smile to his friend before looking back down to the smol boi. That was, until Dream says, "But do<em> not</em> try to find Nightmare or tell him outside of battle."</p><p> </p><p>"W-WHAT? WHY?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's dangerous, Blue. I...I hate to admit it, but it's a horrible idea to tell Nightmare. The way my brother is now...he'll hurt you." Blue's confusion melts away as he stares at Dream. With a sigh and a small smile, he nods in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"I Won't Dream. Don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you promise?"</p><p> </p><p>"I..." Blueberry looks back at the- <em>his </em>SoulFound. The Goop is seemingly distracted, giving Dream and Ink death glares as he now rests on Blue's shoulder, but it makes him smile anyway. "I PROMISE, DREAM. I WON'T GO LOOKING FOR YOUR BROTHER." He doesn't want to promise something like that. It hurts promising something like that. But Dream's worried, and he understands where that worry comes from. He's worried himself.</p><p> </p><p>"are you two done?"</p><p> </p><p>"YUP! EITHER WAY, I WANNA KNOW MORE ABOUT- UH... I GUESS HE DOESN'T HAVE A NAME YET." Blue notes, while sitting down cross-legged. The others sit around him as the three of them stare at the Mini-Goop sitting patiently in his palm. He seems really restless with how much he's moving around. "DO YOU HAVE NAME IDEA'S?" He asks, examining the skeleton in his hand in slightly more detail than before.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>i </em>have a few name ideas!" Ink announces.</p><p> </p><p>"Ink, don't-"</p><p> </p><p>"how about we name him d-"</p><p> </p><p>"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, INK! DON'T BE MEAN TO MY SOUL FOUND."</p><p> </p><p>"but-"</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>"NO!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy, Inspiration for this story has struck me like a lightning bolt, life is good! Kinda.</p><p>This has gotten more positive feedback then I had expected, so that makes me feel better as well. I hope I don't disappoint you all with the next chapters to come, lol!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"YOU DON'T MIND THE NAME, DO YOU?" Blueberry asks, still admiring the short skeleton in front of him. Midnight shakes his head and gives a small reassuring smile. It's astonishing seeing something that looks so much like Nightmare smile, not a smirk, or a mocking smile, but a genuinely happy grin. "GREAT! SO, I SHOULD INTRODUCE MYSELF, RIGHT? MY NAME IS BLUEBERRY IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU," Tentacles sprout out from Midnights back and wrapped around Blue's gloved hand, Luckily, he had expected this, so he didn't flinch <strike>as bad</strike>.</p><p> </p><p>God, this Goop is melting Blue's soul. Midnight gives a suggestive smirk as he presses his skull up against Blue's hand. His cheeks explode with color as he rapidly glances over to the green couch in the middle of the living room, and as a quick distraction, he points to the television and yells, "SHOWS. MOVIES. LET'S DO THIS." Midnight laughs against his mates hand as Blue scoops him up and books it to the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Blue scours through human movies and shows, trying his best to ignore the looks the Mini is giving him. "H-HOW ABOUT THIS? THIS IS AN AMAZING CARTOON HUMANS MADE IN UNDERTALE." Midnight gives a thumbs up before he snuggles up against Blue's neck. "AL-ALRIGHT THEN. THE OWL HOUSE IT IS!"</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes into the show, Blueberry is laying down on the couch with Midnight snuggled into his chest while the two of them chew on Poptarts. Mini-Mare, Oh, that's a cute nickname, nuzzles up against his chest and lightly vibrates(?) as Blue caresses his skull and tentacles. Within minutes, he falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ~~~ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"i̶n̴k̶ ̸i̷s̴ ̶a̸ ̶l̷i̴t̶t̵l̵e̶ ̵s̶h̶i̷t̶ ̷a̵n̷d̴ ̷d̵e̵s̷e̵r̷v̸e̷s̵ ̷t̷o̷ ̶b̸u̶r̵n̸.̶ ̸i̶ ̷d̵o̴n̵'̸t̶ ̸g̷i̵v̶e̷ ̴a̸ ̷s̸h̸i̷t̶ ̷w̴h̴e̴r̵e̴ ̷h̸e̵ ̴s̷h̸o̶u̷l̶d̶ ̴j̵u̸s̴t̶ ̶b̷u̵r̶n̷.̷" Error explains, still not looking at the others.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, ink has to be the worst of the three of 'em. Dream's also annoying." Dust acknowledges, flipping around a butterfly knife. The rest of the group around the table makes collective sounds of agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare nods, thinking about those annoying Sanses. Without thinking, he blurts out, "Blue isn't as bad."</p><p> </p><p>"blue is the best out of all of them," Axe admits.</p><p> </p><p>The group continues talking while Nightmare stares off into space. Ink is extreamly frustrating and just draining to deal with, especially from what Error has said about him. It's a wonder how he's the leader of the Star Sanses when he's so forgetful. Dream is...well, exactly how he always is. Dense, too nice for his own good, and annoying as fuck. Blue is just ignorant. He's not<em> that</em> bad.</p><p> </p><p>Alright, don't think about Blue anymore. He is not going back to that rabbit hole again. Last time that happened, he was a blushing mess, and the rest of his group made fun of him for weeks. He is<em> not</em> going through that again.</p><p> </p><p>"i̴s̸ ̶t̷h̴a̵t̴ ̵s̷m̵o̷k̴e̴?̵" Nightmare snaps out of his thoughts and smells the air, and yup, that's smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sighs and turns to Axe. "Go make sure Killer and Cross don't set my kitchen on fire," Axe chuckles and walks to the other room.</p><p> </p><p>Error turns to Nightmare and stares at him, waves of confusion and interest coming off him. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"whats with your face whenever you talk about swap sans?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Error sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"nevermind. if ink finds me, i'm leaving forever." He says, opening a portal and immediately leaving, not looking back. Error often goes to do whatever the hell he does with Ink. The fact that he manages to somehow have a weird friendship with Ink takes more patience than Error gives himself credit for. Nightmare knows it would be practically impossible for him to<em> befriend</em> Ink, let alone tolerate him. Just enduring the Star Sanses seems like way too much effort for little payback. He could never deal with there shit.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sighs. Things have been weirdly tedious for a small while now. The only things keeping him entertained was the rest of the gang and their strange shenanigans. Other than that, it's just been the same thing, over and over and over again. He just wants something to change, something to be different, something to be more interesting. Unfortunately, it seems like he's going to have to deal with the same old, dull days until they can finally attack another useless universe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ~~~ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Blueberry can feel himself being shaken from side to side, waking him up from his dreamless sleep. Blue groans and tries to roll over to the other side, but feels stuck in his position. "Dream, Ink. Staph It..." He complains. Unfortunately, the shaking just gets stronger, causing him to groan louder and open his eyes-</p><p> </p><p>"WHA- N-NIGHTMARE!? HOW- Wait, Tiny Nightmare?" Blue practically fell off the couch, struggling against tentacles coming from a small Nightmare. The Mini-Mare quickly lets go of him and backs up, as if trying to calm him down. "O-OH, I'M SO SORRY, MIDNIGHT! I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN." Blue crouched down and hesitantly picked up Midnight, bringing the smol up to his face. Midnight's tentacles slowly wrap around his fingers as he gingerly nuzzles up against his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a soft sigh, Blue relaxes his shoulders and gives a small smile. "I Didn't Hurt You, Did I?" Midnight shakes his head. Blue lets out a small laugh before flopping down on the bed, resting his hands and Midnight on his ribcage. "Sorry, Midnight. I Didn't Mean To Worry You." Mini-Mare shakes his head and presses Blue's hand up against his teeth. He can't help but genuinely ease up as Midnight smiles down at him, genuine concern in his face.</p><p> </p><p>He'll be fine...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH BOY OH BOY! YA GURL GOT A POWER OUTAGE AND THE INTERNET WAS OFF FOR A WHILE. Yeah, so sorry for the late chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!</p><p>I <em>really</em> don't know how I feel about Nightmare's part in this chapter, but whatever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Undertale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About fifteen minutes after the whole scare, Blue is in the kitchen, and with the help of Midnight, are making bomb ass french toast. "DON'T ADD TOO MUCH CINNAMON SUGAR, IT'S UNHEALTHY!" Afterward, the two of them sat in a small table, both with a large pile of freshly made french toast. After all, it's Midnight's first day living here for <strike>hopefully</strike> a while they should celebrate!</p><p> </p><p>Tiny Midnight<em> attempted</em> to eat the food without dirtying himself but quickly failed when Blue had put syrup on his food. Blue laughs at Midnight trying to lick the syrup off, but miserably failing. "MWEH HEH HEH! HOW DID YOU GET IT ON THE TOP OF YOUR HEAD?" Mini-Mare blushes and looks away, hiding with his tentacles. "COME ON, MOVE YOUR GOOPYNESS AWAY SO I CAN CLEAN YOU." He didn't move, of course. Blueberry laughs and try's to wat his tentacles away. Instead, Midnight pushes his hands away.</p><p> </p><p>Blue sighs and picks up the tiny brat and cleans off his skull, which is now entirely cobalt blue. Midnight glares at him while pouting.</p><p> </p><p>"PPFFFFT! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" In retaliation, Mini stuck out his tongue. "NEVERMIND. YOU<em> ARE </em>A CHILD." Midnight's frown suddenly turned into a smile, then a silent laugh. Blue stares at him with stars in his eyesockets, wondering what Nightmare would even sound like when laughing. Like a burst of genuine, heartfelt laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Blueberry sighs and puts Midnight down on the table again. "STOP BEING ADORABLE. THAT'S CHEATING." Mini shakes his head and points up at his mate. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT...I'M A-ADORABLE?" He nods, causing Blue's face to glow. "T-That's Also Cheating!" More silent laughter.</p><p> </p><p>It's nice not to be alone in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He can't help but find it strange. Midnight has been watching over Blue for three days now, and he's noticed oddities in his emotions and day to day life.</p><p> </p><p>First off, Blue's incredibly lonely. It frustrates him to no end how he can't talk yet to give his mate comfort. Blueberry lives alone and hasn't spoken to his frustrating<em> friends </em>in days. Oh well, at least he gets more time to snuggle with his mate.</p><p> </p><p>Secondly, flinching. Blue only seems to panic when Midnight appears out of nowhere or uses his tentacles suddenly. He can relax quickly, but it doesn't change the fact he suddenly gets scared. It's worrying.</p><p> </p><p>"MIDNIGHT, DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME?" Midnight looks up before nodding. No way is he leaving his mate alone for a long time. Or a short amount of time. Or at all. Blueberry picks up Midnight and rests him on his shoulder before summoning a portal and walking through it. "WE'RE GOING TO GO SEEING CLASSIC SANS AND PAPYRUS." Mini-Mare nods, not knowing who the hell those two are. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of walking, the two of them made it to a small town, similar to the one Blueberry lives in, except less empty. A tinge of sadness hits Midnight from Blue, but it's immediately smothered by excitement. "PAPS! SANS!"</p><p> </p><p>"AH, HELLO OTHER BROTHER!" A tall skeleton wearing a shitty outfit came bouncing over to the two of them. Midnight made himself more apparent as he glares at the two skeletons walking towards his mate.</p><p> </p><p>His mates worse look-alike glances over at Midnight. "who's the nightmare copy?"</p><p> </p><p>"WELL...LUST TOLD US ABOUT THIS THING THAT CAN MAKE A TINY VERSION OF YOUR SOULMATE. MEET MIDNIGHT!" Mini-Mare smiles, feeling the happiness and excitement radiating off Blue even more than before. "HE CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW, BUT HE'LL BE ABLE TOO SOON." As soon as he can get his hands on strong negative emotions, he will.</p><p> </p><p>The skeletons introduced themselves as Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus's emotions are similar to Blue's, while Sans seems to feel more on edge and suspicious. Which is the problem right now.</p><p> </p><p>Sans glares down at Midnight, who was standing on top of the table. Of course, he glares back. Oh, negative emotions, how he's missed you. "listen,<strong> buddy,</strong> i don't know what your deal is, but if i see you hurting either my bro  <em> or </em>  blue, you're going to have a <strong>bad time</strong><em>."  </em>Sans eyelights are completely gone as he threatens Midnight. In return, Mini-Mare gives him two big middle fingers with an insulting smile. "you little-"</p><p> </p><p>"BROTHER, COME HERE AND TRY OTHER YOU'S TACO'S!"</p><p> </p><p>"OUTER TAUGHT ME THIS RECIPE, YOU HAVE TO TRY IT!"</p><p> </p><p>Sans glanced down at the small skeleton who was wearing a smug smile. "this isn't over."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hearing Your Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue flips the last pancake over as he sighs in content. The only sound that Blue could hear was the sizzling of the butter and the soft chirping of birds. It was usually quiet in the house, just Mettaton or Nabstatons shows and Blue chatting with Midnight with his silent acknowledgments. He doesn't mind. It's peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of peace, the Dark Sanses have been strangely quiet. Ink had texted the group chat about how Error has been acting weirdly. Maybe it's just Ink, but it's worrying to Blue. Something feels wrong in the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"You're burning the pancake." Midnight pointed out. Oh, he's awake- WAIT.</p><p> </p><p>Blue backs up suddenly before a big smile appears on his face. "YOU CAN SPEAK!?" Blue runs up to the counter and picks up Mini-Mare before hugging the heck out of him. "YOU CAN SPEAK, THIS IS AMAZING WE CAN TALK TO EACH OTHER NOW!" Midnight chuckles and leans his head against his mate's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Blue's joy disappeared the moment he smelt smoke coming from the stove. "The Pancake is burning."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I NOTICED!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ~~~ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to finally be able to talk to you, Nightlight." Blue looks at Midnight in confusion, causing him to chuckle. "What's with that look?"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT'S WITH THE NICKNAME?" Midnight shrugs before giving a smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought it fit. What, would you rather more traditional pet names?" He asks. Blue's face flushes as he looks anywhere but Midnight. "Come on, Darling, don't look away. I thought you loved me." Blue's face flushes even more and covers his face with his hands, causing Midnight to chuckle,</p><p> </p><p>"I-I Don't Mind You C-Calling Me Anything." Why can't he stop stuttering? Why isn't he able to look at Midnight in the eye? Why does Mini have to look so much like Nightmare? "I Uh, Enjoy Ni- Er, Pet Names, S-So Uh..." STOP STUTTERING YOU DUMBY!</p><p> </p><p>The hands covering Blue's face were lightly tugged away, causing Blue to look at Midnight. "C'mon, Nightlight, stop looking away from me. I thought you wanted to have a conversation?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I DO! I JUST, UH, UHM-"</p><p> </p><p>"Berry, come on. Let's talk~"</p><p> </p><p>"O-OKAY, OKAY! J-JUST STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!"</p><p> </p><p>"Talking like what~?"</p><p> </p><p>"L-L-LIKE THAT!!" Midnight laughs and decides to take pity on the poor- well, blueberry! Mini climbs up to Blue's lap, as he reluctantly helps the miniature flirt. "YOU ARE THE WORST."</p><p> </p><p>Midnight climbs (with help) on top of Blue's shoulder. "I don't know. you seem to like it, I can tell," Blue's face erupted with more color as he attempts to sputter a rebuttal.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I, Y-YOU...D-D-DUMB EMOTION READING ABILITIES! YOU AND BIG YOU'S BROTHER NEVER MISS ANYTHING!" Blue yells, snuggling up against Midnight in<em> pure anger</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Midnight stopped nuzzling up against Blue's neck. "Wait, the ball of light can feel your emotions?" Blue blinks in confusion before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>"UH, YEAH, HE CAN FEEL EVERYONE'S EMOTIONS, SO CAN NIGHTMARE- UH, BIG YOU. YOU DIDN'T KNOW?"</p><p> </p><p>Midnight hums. "Soulfounds normally can feel emotions."</p><p> </p><p>"REALLY? THAT'S SO COOL!"</p><p> </p><p>"You really don't know much about Soulfounds, do you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, we're getting to have longer chapters and more plot after this one. I wanted it to be longer than 500 words, but I couldn't figure out a way to stretch it out, so just hold on a bit longer for better chapters!</p><p>Also, School is starting for me on Tuesday, so chapter's may take longer to be posted.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream sighs as he puts his hands over Blue's shoulder, a light green glow emanating off it. "Sorry..." He repeats.</p><p> </p><p>"IT'S OKAY! IF YOU HADN'T PUSHED ME, I COULD HAVE BEEN HURT A LOT WORSE." Blue reassures, patting the Mini glaring at Dream. "Calm Down, Midnight. I'm Fine, See?" As proof, Blue shrugs his shoulders a few times before hissing in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight redirects his glare at Blue as Dream hits him over the head. "Fine, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I told you not to move!"</p><p> </p><p>Blue smiles awkwardly. "S-Sorry." Ink rolls his eyes before looking back down to his phone. "Are...You Alright?" He looks over before shrugging and stuffing his phone back in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Ink stands up and summons a portal. "i'm going to sciencetale, don't follow me." He hurriedly leaves the doodlesphere without a second glance. The other three skeletons stare at each other silently.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Midnight breaks the silence, "What an asshole. This is who your friends with?" Blue and Dream burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"MIDNIGHT, NO! BAD!" Mini just smirks and snuggles closer into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Dream stares over to the island with the Sciencetale door. "I wonder why he was so serious. Did you see his vials?"</p><p> </p><p>Blue nods. "I MAKE SURE HE HAS HIS, ESPECIALLY AFTER <em>THAT INCIDENT</em>. I HOPE IT'S NOTHING BAD THAT HAPPENED." Ink never leaves so soon after a battle and the way he rushed out worries him. "HAS HE SAID ANYTHING DIFFERENT IN THE TEXTS?" Dream sadly shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>The three stay in silence except for a few passing words. The three (well two) can't stop thinking about Ink.</p><p> </p><p>Blue doesn't know he's going to have to worry about a lot more today.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Outertale is a calming universe. The stars, the kind monsters, the cool air, everything about it is just so peaceful. In Blue's confused, worried state, he knew he could always go to OT to relax.</p><p> </p><p>...so why in the ever-loving stars is blue even more stressed out than before?</p><p> </p><p>Blue is hiding behind a conveniently-placed bush as he spies on <em>Nightmare</em>. Out of all the bad guys, Nightmare, his soulmate, is sitting in a secluded area, staring out to the stars. He can go up to him, talk to him, try to tell him that there soulmates! But Blue promised. He promised Dream he wouldn't. Well, he specifically promised who wouldn't look for Nightmare or tell him that there soulmates.</p><p> </p><p>Would it be wrong to talk to him? Wouldn't that be breaking his promise? He didn't want to break Dream's trust, but it's Nightmare, his soulmate! "I'm getting tired of you standing there. Show yourself." Nightmare demands, causing Blue to flinch. It's out of his hands now. <em>Sorry Dream. </em></p><p> </p><p>Blue walks over towards Nightmare, awkwardly staring at him. Nightmare glares at him but surprisingly doesn't make any move to attack. "What are <em>you</em> doing here? Leave." He probably would, hell, he probably should! But, Nightmare didn't look happy. Sure, Blue has never seen Night truly happy, but from Midnight, he can tell somethings wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"DO YOU WANT TO BE ALONE?" Blue blurts out, before slapping his hands to his mouth. Nightmares glare worsens as he stands up, his tentacles going into a threatening position.<em> Frick.</em></p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I JUST MEAN, YOU LOOK LONELY AND STUFF, SO I JUST THOUGHT UH, MAYBE YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO SIT WITH YOU, NOT NEEDING TO TALK, BUT JUST SITTING WITH EACH OTHER, I JUST THOUGHT-"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, fine! Just be quiet." Nightmare interrupts, grabbing Blue's arm and dragging him down to the floor. Blue mumbles a quiet agreement before Nightmare sits back down at a reasonable distance.</p><p> </p><p>After a few awkward minutes of silence, he frowns as he fiddles with his fingers. During there fight that was only earlier today, Dream managed to shoot Nightmare multiple times in his chest, and it looked like it genuinely hurt him. Yeah, he's the enemy, but still!</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare lets out an irritated groan, snapping Blue out of his thoughts. "Why are you upset?" Blue's eyes widen in surprise before Nightmare glares at him. "Don't misinterpret me. Your negativity is annoying." <em>Right. There's no reason why he would be worried about me. </em> Why did the thought hurt him? <strike>because Nightmare's his soulmate</strike></p><p> </p><p>It takes a few seconds for Blue to gain the confidence to speak, but he finally asks, "A-ARE YOU HURT?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmares glare softens. "What?" No hostility, no anger, just pure confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I MEAN, DREAM'S ARROWS LOOKED LIKE IT HURT. I WAS JUST KINDA...WORRIED?"</p><p> </p><p>"And why would you care?" He questions. A knot makes its way into Blue's throat, stopping him from responding. Instead, he just shrugs and looks away from his <strike>soulmate's </strike>dark glare. This is a bad idea. Being here is a horrible idea. Blue quickly wipes the tears from his eye sockets, trying his hardest to hide it from Nightmare. He's dangerous, he's the leader of the Dark Sanses, and he's showing weakness. Why is he even crying!? Blue flinches when he notices Nightmare right in front of him. "Stop crying. Look, I'm fine, alright? I'm not hurt." Blue nods and hesitantly looks up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Is...is he actually concerned for him? No, his eyesight is blurry, he must be wrong. There's no way he's seeing Nightmare actually looking worried. He must be wrong. "I-I'm Sorry, I Do-Don't Know Why I'm Crying." Nightmare sighs and strokes Blue's skull, and he slowly feels his sadness disappear until only a fraction of his sorrow was left. "Wha-what was that?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sighs and moves next to Blue, not as far away as before. "I'm the king of negativity. I have the ability to feed off or absorb negative emotions. That's what I did."</p><p> </p><p>The two go back into an awkward silence, but only one question starts to go through Blue's mind. <em>Why did I start crying? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>------</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ink paces around the white lab, impatiently waiting. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the lab doors swing open to reveal sci. "well?" Sci sighs at the irritable guardian before handing the piece of paper to him. Ink snatches the paper out of his hands before reading through it. Once, then a second time, before finally lifting his head up, still an empty expression in his eye sockets.</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Ink grabbed his paintbrush and teleports himself into another universe. He grips onto the paper a bit tighter, feeling something bothersome poking from his chest. It's an awful, strange sensation, causing Ink to only think one thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Find Blue. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now that school has started updates are definitely going to be slower, but I will try my best to post at least once a week!</p><p>Also, if you like Star Sanses/Blueberry/Bad Guys fanfic's, then you should look at the story I posted called, "Opposite Sides Of Neutrality" Because polyamory and Blueberry always mix well together.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midnight snuggles himself into Blues bandana, right next to his neck. "Why are you upset?" He questions. Blue looks away from his book and shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"REMEMBER HOW I MET BIG YOU IN O.T. A FEW WEEKS AGO?" Midnight hums. "I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN WEEKS, I WAS ACTING WEIRD, AND I'M JUST OVERALL CONFUSED."</p><p> </p><p>Midnight nuzzles his skull against Blue's, purring in content. "Well, just keep trying. No way he can stay away from you." Blue's skull flushes with a light Blue, making Mini chuckle. "See? No one can get past your adorable face."</p><p> </p><p>"A-ALL OF US HAVE THE SAME FACE."</p><p> </p><p>"Meh. Doesn't change anything."</p><p> </p><p>Blue rolls his eyes. He turns back to his book, only to drop it after a loud bang is heard in his kitchen. Blue puts his book down while Midnight teleports away, most likely near the noise. "HELLO?" He stalks over to the kitchen and slams on the light switch, his soul beating out of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>All of his fear disappears when he sees who's tangled up in a bunch of cable cords. "WHA- INK? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Midnight glares at Ink on the counter while he chuckles awkwardly. Blue picks him and puts him on his feet. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"</p><p> </p><p>"meh, i'm fine. now, i came here for a reason, didn't i?" Ink mutters to while dusting himself off.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well hurry up, you're taking up our time."</p><p> </p><p>Ink just shrugs and grabs his scarf. After spending probably not even a millisecond reading the words, he looks up with a blank face. The white in his eyelights causes a shiver to run up your spine as Midnight teleports on Blue's shoulder. "blue, listen to me. i don't care what happens, what you do, or whats going on, <em>don't talk to Nightmare. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"WHA- I-I THOUGH WE AGREED I WOULDN'T SEEK HIM OUT?" Stars, Blue hates lying. Yeah, he didn't go looking for him, but he still talked to him. He wasn't supposed to do that. "WHY ARE YOU SO WORRIED?"</p><p> </p><p>Ink glares at Blue and grabs onto his shoulders. Midnight growls at Ink, going into a defensive stance, but luckily not attacking. "i'm being serious, blue. during fights, avoid him as much as possible. don't go near him." Seeing Blue's shocked face, Ink sighs. "because of the mini bastard, if you come into physical contact with nightmare, a bond will form between you two."</p><p> </p><p>Blue felt his soul drop. His breathing hitched before he finally managed to speak through his shock. "W-WHAT!? WHA- WHAT DO YOU MEAN A BOND?" Nightmare <em>touched him</em>. That's all Blue could think about.</p><p> </p><p>"a bond, blue! a soulbond! strong emotions will be shared, you'll feel more drawn to him. what do you think bond means?!" Ink yells. Midnight's tendrils attack Ink's hand, making him back up and glare at Midnight.</p><p> </p><p>"MINI, STOP." With Blue's stern tone, Midnight snuggles into Blue's bandanna. "INK, ARE YOU SURE THIS IS THE CASE? IS IT POSSIBLE TO BREAK THE BOND?"</p><p> </p><p>"huh? oh, it should be, but that's not the point. nightmare is an empath!"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT...DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"</p><p> </p><p>"no one's bonded with empaths before! he could manipulate your emotions! and bonding with someone eighty times your lv is dangerous in it of itself." He explains.</p><p> </p><p>Blue nods. "I-I WON'T GO NEAR HIM. I PROMISE."</p><p> </p><p>Well fuck. He's already broken <em>another promise</em> in less than a second.</p><p> </p><p>"alright, good. uh, i think that's all?"</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Then leave."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ~~~ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Blue is more than just upset. He's more than just angry at himself. He's bitter at his actions. Sure, Blue doesn't exactly know <em> what </em> a bond is, or what it will do, but Ink has never seemed so serious before. He's never looked so worried, so upset. It was almost as if he had emotions. Whatever a bond does, it definitely freaked Ink out, making Blue freak out. So he decides to do what he and most Sanses do when stressed.</p><p> </p><p>He goes to Outertale and looks out at the stars. Yeah, last time he did that he ended up accidentally bonding with the most dangerous monster in all of the multiverse, but that's not exactly a common occurrence.</p><p> </p><p>Blue scoffs to himself. He didn't even tell Ink the truth, something he really should have done. He doesn't know anything about bonds, or empaths, or soul founds, how is he supposed to help himself if he has no idea how?</p><p> </p><p>"wow, we don't get swap's here often." Blue turns around to see an Outertale Sans.</p><p> </p><p>"OH, I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST THINKING." The Outertale Sans shrugs and sits next to Blue.</p><p> </p><p>"it's fine. a lot of sanses come here to think, apparently. they call me cosmo, what about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'M BLUEBERRY! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU, COSMO!"</p><p> </p><p>"oh, the star sans?" Blue nods. "cool."</p><p> </p><p>The two of them grow silent, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Instead, the two of them look out into the sea of stars, shining in the sky. Blue's annoyance slowly disperses as he watches the stars. It's nice.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of stillness, Cosmo looks away from the sky and faces Blue. "so, you wanna say why you're upset?" Cosmo asks. Blue looks down and messes with his fingers. Blue <em>really </em>is starting to miss Midnight's tendrils right now. Cosmo pats Blue's shoulder. "you don't have to if you don't wanna, but <em>tibia</em> honest, it may make you feel better?"</p><p> </p><p>"EW, WAS THAT A PUN?" Blue questions, glaring at Cosmo.</p><p> </p><p>Cosmo chuckles. "what? i didn't tickle your <em>funny bone</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Blue groans, but can't erase the smile on his face. "FINE, FINE, I'LL TELL YOU. JUST STOP WITH YOUR HORRID PUNS!" With a sigh, Blue frowns and looks away from Cosmo again.</p><p> </p><p>So Blue told him everything. He told him about Midnight, about Nightmare, about the Soul Bond, about his worries, his problems. Blue told him everything. Cosmo takes a moment to think before he nods in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"well, it's not your fault for wanting to properly speak with him. it's natural. as for the soulbond...who told ink about it?" Cosmo asks.</p><p> </p><p>"UH, I THINK IT WAS UNDERLUST SANS."</p><p> </p><p>"then why don't you talk to him. he'd know all about it, don't ya think?" Blue stares off into space for a moment before smiling and jumping up.</p><p> </p><p>"YES, THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA! THANK YOU, COSMO! I'LL BE BACK LATER!!" Ecstatically thanking Cosmo, He summons a portal to Underlust and immediately runs into it.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe now he can get some answers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was Undertale's Birthday a few days ago! WOOOO!</p><p>Now, we're starting to get into the main meat of this story. Romance! Drama! Hate! Tears! Pain! Comfort! You name it! I hope you enjoy future updates!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dodging the overly flirty and overly touchy monsters in Snowdin Town, Blue finally arrives at Lust's home. He lightly knocks on the door, trying his hardest not to look at any of the monsters undressing him with there eyes. The door quickly opens, showing Lust. "blue? i never would have expected you to be here."</p><p> </p><p>Blue sighs. "Lust, I Need To Ask You Questions About Mid- Er, My Soul Found." Blue awkwardly shifts around, still feeling eyes peer at him.</p><p> </p><p>Lust looks around at the other monsters gazing at Blue before grabbing his wrist. "yeah, i can give you some answers. come in, won't you?" Blue sighs in relief before entering the house.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately after he enters the living room, a tiny blur of color tackles him to the floor. "FRISK! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" The small child giggles happily before giving him a big thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>Lust chuckles and helps Blue up. "Frisky has made friends with the other kids in town, so she's been adjusting to the underground well." Blue smiles. The Frisk in this timeline can't reset anymore, so Lust has been making sure the kid doesn't die during there adventure. Luckily, it seems to be going well. Blue doesn't see a scratch on them!</p><p> </p><p>Frisk drags Blue to the sofa before the two of them lounge on said couch. "so, you said you needed answers?" Blue nods.</p><p> </p><p>"SO, THE SOUL FOUNDS. HOW DO THEY WORK?"</p><p> </p><p>Lust sighs. "ink didn't explain it well?" Blue shakes his head. "alright. here are the basics."</p><p> </p><p>"soul founds use the monsters soul fragment to create a small version of there soulmate. the soul founds have no memories of what the real version of them is, but has there personality, likes, dislikes. i'm sure you understand. if you don't feed them, they will turn back into your soul fragment, which is what usually happens when you do find your soulmate. Soul founds will like and dislike anything your soulmate does."</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT IF YOUR SOULMATE HATES YOU?"</p><p> </p><p>Lust hums before responding, "hate is a strong word. if your soulmate dislikes you, your soul found will as well, but not as much. no matter what, they will be affectionate towards you."</p><p> </p><p>"SO, WHAT ABOUT BONDS? INK TOLD ME THAT IF YOU COME INTO PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH YOUR SOULMATE, YOU WILL HAVE A BOND." Blue asks.</p><p> </p><p>Lust nods. "soul founds are mainly used in universes like ours. sure, sex fucking rocks, but when we want to settle down, we can find the person we're meant for, our other half. some monsters look identical, so its easier for us to find our soulmates. you can see the bond by examining your soul, but you should be able to tell when your soulmate has a strong emotion."</p><p> </p><p>Blue nods. His silence must have been condemning because Lust Frisk pulls on his shirt. "<em>Are you saying you've met your soulmate? </em>" They sign.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-YEAH. I HAVE KNOWN THEM FOR A WHILE NOW. I JUST DIDN'T THINK THEY COULD BE MY SOULMATE."</p><p> </p><p>Lust suggestively lays on the couch, resting his head on Blue's lap. "so, who's the lucky monster? or human, we don't judge." Blue jokingly rubs Lust's head and sighs. Lust frowns. "you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Blue shrugs. "IT'S JUST...It's Nightmare. Nightmare Is My Soulmate."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Wait, Nightmare? Like, the super-strong evil guy that you guys fight all the time? That Nightmare? </em>" Blue nods.</p><p> </p><p>"oh shit. that's hot."</p><p> </p><p>Blue sputters in his words while Frisk starts laughing. "W-WHAT THE HELL, LUST?!" Lust sits up and wraps his arm around Blue.</p><p> </p><p>"oh, come on, blue. think about it. two enemies meant to hate each other, but quickly fall in love. when there alone, they passionately-" Blue pushes Lust off of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"There Is A CHILD PRESENT!" He exclaims. Lust just shrugs as Frisk continues laughing harder than she did before.</p><p> </p><p>Lust stands up from the ground lounges on his couch again. "all i'm saying is, this may not be as bad as you think. has he treated you differently ever since the bond formed?"</p><p> </p><p>"...YEAH. HE TOUCHED ME WHEN HE DRAGGED ME OVER TO HIM. THEN WHEN I RANDOMLY STARTED CRYING, HE TOOK AWAY MOST OF MY NEGATIVITY."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh! That means he probably feels the bond already! He likes you, Blue!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Blue's face starts flushing as he looks down in disbelief. "B-BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE, IS IT? HE'S...HE'S THE LEADER OF THE DARK SANSES!"</p><p> </p><p>"doesn't mean he's not into you~"</p><p> </p><p>Blue abruptly stands up and makes a B-line to the door. "WELL THIS WAS A NICE CONVERSATION, BUT I DO THINK I SHOULD BE LEAVING. HAVE A GREAT DAY!"</p><p> </p><p>Once Blue was out of sight, Lust turns to Frisk. "you're so going to write fanfiction about them, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Why wouldn't I? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ~~~ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ink writes down the rest of the numbers on the last paper, finally allowing himself a break. He was tired, exhausted, but he couldn't wait long. Something is wrong, he knows it, he just doesn't know what. He's examined the report Sci's given him and reviewed the code, yet nothing seemed to be wrong. All of the universes are the same. Then why does he feel like somethings incorrect?</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly hears someone behind him. Ink collects all the papers and puts them back into his inventory. "w̴h̸e̷r̵e̷ ̸h̷a̷v̵e̶ ̴y̷o̵u̶ ̷b̵e̶e̶n̸?" Error asks. Ink's eyes widen as he jumps up to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"oh, error! ha, sorry. i was busy talking with blue."</p><p> </p><p>"w̴h̶a̴t̶ ̸w̸e̶r̸e̷ ̷y̴o̴u̶ ̶t̴a̷l̷k̸i̸n̵g̶ ̸a̸b̵o̷u̷t̷?" Error asks, sitting on the edge of the cliff.</p><p> </p><p>Ink sits down again. "basically about his soul found and the bond."</p><p> </p><p>Error blinks a few times before glaring at Ink. "h̵i̵s̵ ̴w̷h̸a̸t̸?"</p><p> </p><p>"soul found. take your soul, milk, and a love bloom flower and it shows who your soulmate is."</p><p> </p><p>Error suddenly smiles and stands up. "t̵h̵a̸t̴'̸s̴ ̵n̶o̴t̴ ̶s̷u̶c̸h̵ ̵a̸ ̴b̸a̷d̴ ̷i̶d̶e̷a̷.̴ ̷n̷e̷v̸e̶r̷ ̴t̸h̶o̵u̷g̴h̶ ̸i̶'̸d̴ ̷s̸a̶y̵ ̵t̶h̵i̸s̷,̶ ̸b̴u̷t̴ ̴t̷h̵a̴n̸k̷s̷,̵ ̴i̶n̸k̴." Error suddenly teleports away.</p><p> </p><p>"well, that was fast! ...was i supposed to tell them that?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. There's a Tiny Berry, Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"yes."</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare doesn't look up from his book, completely ignoring Killer and Error's pleading stares. Error groans in annoyance and flops on his love seat sofa. Cross looks up from his phone and turns to Killer. "what are you trying to make him do again?" Killer whirls around with a large smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"well, i'm glad you asked!" Killer exclaims. Nightmare rolls his eyelight but watches Killer anyway. "a soul found is basically a tiny version of your soulmate. so, mama nootmare should be the one to do it."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a soulmate nor the ability to love. I lost that long ago." Nightmare claims.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, nightmare should do it," Axe remarks.</p><p> </p><p>"agreed," The rest of the Sanses state.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare chuckles and looks back at his book. "Fuck no,"</p><p> </p><p>Dust Sans grabs hold of one of Nightmare's tentacles. "please, mama noot, don't you think it will be fun?" He completely ignores the begging skeleton on him and instead turns the page to his book.</p><p> </p><p>Silence transpires for a few moments, until suddenly, "pussy." Nightmare jerks his head up and glares at Killer.</p><p> </p><p>"The fuck did you say?"</p><p> </p><p>"pussy."</p><p> </p><p>About a minute of silence. "What are the stupid fucking ingredients." The group cheers, making Nightmare glare at them, the faintest of smiles on his face. "Don't blame me when this shit doesn't work."</p><p> </p><p>Axe runs off to the kitchen, Error grabs a strange pink flower out of his inventory, and everyone else books it to the dining table, practically vibrating in excitement. Axe comes back with a large bowl and a gallon of unopened milk.</p><p> </p><p>The milk and love bloom flowers were put into the bowl. "alright, what's next?" Killer asks to Error.</p><p> </p><p>"h̷e̷ ̷n̸e̷e̷d̷s̴ ̷t̸o̵ ̵a̵d̶d̷ ̸a̸ ̵f̸r̶a̸g̸m̷e̴n̵t̸ ̷o̷f̵ ̷h̸i̶s̸ ̶s̷o̵u̵l̵."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare hesitates, only for a moment, before pulling his soul out of his body. The black goopy soul glows a dark black, unlike the normal white tone. Nightmare grabs the bottom corner of his soul and grabs onto it until he finally takes the fragment and drops it into the mixture. "If this is a lie, I'm going to murder all of you." He grabs a spoon and mixes the whole thing together until the love bloom flower is covered in the dark goopy milk.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't take long for the surface of the mixture to start to bubble and ripple. The mix floats above the bowl, turning into a humanoid form before more details and colors begin to develop. The group stares in awe as the SoulFound drops into the glass bowl.</p><p> </p><p>The SoulFound opens its eyes and examines everyone with bright Blue eyelights before smiling and excitedly waving its hands around.</p><p> </p><p>"is that..."</p><p> </p><p>"no way. no fucking way!"</p><p> </p><p>"holy shit."</p><p> </p><p>"y̴o̵u̴'̷r̶e̵ ̷s̷h̵i̷t̶t̶i̸n̷g̶ ̴m̵e̸."</p><p> </p><p>"Blue!?"</p><p> </p><p>The Soul Found smiles up at Nightmare and jumps out of the bowl, trying to move closer to Nightmare. "What do I do?" Nightmare asks to himself. The Soul Found gives grabby hands and a big smile, trying to reach Nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Nightmare lays his hand on the table, allowing the Miniature Blue to hop onto his palm and happily hugging his pointer finger. "Holy shit, look at him."</p><p> </p><p>"he's <em>tiny</em>. he's <em>adorable</em>." Dust mutters. Nightmare glares at him and brings the mini to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"aww, is nootmare protective?" Axe coos.</p><p> </p><p>Before Nightmare had time to snap back, he feels his soul found nuzzling up against his cheekbone. "How did he get there so fast?" The Blue smiles and hugs his cheek. "Wait a second. Who did Ink say has a soul found?"</p><p> </p><p>"i̷ ̴d̵o̴n̷'̶t̸ ̵r̶e̸m̵e̵m̵b̴e̵r̸ ̶w̶h̶o̸ ̸h̸e̸ ̷s̶a̷i̶d̷." Error mutters to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"who are you? ink?" Cross asks.</p><p> </p><p>Error glares at Cross. "s̵h̶u̶t̶ ̸t̴h̵e̷ ̴f̶u̴c̶k̴ ̷u̵p̴.̶ ̴i̸ ̴w̶a̸s̴ ̷t̷h̸i̶n̷k̵i̵n̷g̶ ̶o̷f̷ ̴w̶h̵i̷c̸h̵ ̸o̸n̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̸y̴o̴u̸ ̷f̶u̸c̵k̴e̸r̴s̴ ̴s̴h̸o̵u̵l̶d̸ ̴d̸o̵ ̷t̵h̶i̶s̸,̵ ̵n̶o̶t̸ ̶m̸e̸m̸o̵r̸i̸z̴i̶n̶g̶ ̸w̸h̷i̶c̴h̸ ̵s̵k̶e̷l̴e̷t̶o̴n̸ ̴h̷a̴d̸ ̷a̷ ̶S̸o̷u̵l̷F̷o̶u̷n̸d̵.̴"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sighs in annoyance while his SoulFound pats him. "It's not like it matters. The only way it would be an issue is if Blue had one of these." Suddenly, everyone in the room has a smirk on there face. "You fuckin..."</p><p> </p><p>"are you gonna ask blue out?" Killer asks.</p><p> </p><p>Error hums. "y̵o̶u̴ ̷n̴e̵v̵e̵r̶ ̷k̵n̸o̶w̴,̵ ̷h̸e̵ ̶m̴i̵g̵h̵t̶ ̸a̸c̴c̵e̴p̴t̷."</p><p> </p><p>A laugh escapes from Axe. "are ya gonna try to date the enemy? gonna try to convince him ya ain't such a bad guy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the hell up!" Nightmare smacks all of them with his tendrils before standing up and stomping away, ignoring the laughter coming from the rest of the skeletons (along with making sure the Mini-Blue doesn't fall off his shoulder). "You're all dead bones!" That doesn't stop his <em>friend's</em> insufferable laughter, but his soul found nuzzling up against his neck does at least calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>As Nightmare collapses onto his bed, he stares at the tiny skeleton sitting crosslegged next to his skull, a patience smile resting on his face. He thought, for only a moment, if it was creepy to have a small version of another skeleton before completely throwing away that thought. He is the King of Negativity! he can do whatever the hell he wants!</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare groans in annoyance. The thought of Blue being creeped out by him is plaguing his mind more and more, causing him to feel uneasy. He has never felt like this before, so why is it bothering him so much now?</p><p> </p><p>The small Blueberry frowns and hugs Nightmare's shoulder, seemingly trying it's best to stop his train of thought. He chuckles and rubs the top of the Soul Founds skull. "Guess I gotta call you something." Nightmare examines the tiny skeleton, chuckling when he notices his bandanna looks like little rabbit ears. "I think I have an idea."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After I run out of prewritten chapters, I don't know if I will be able to continue my update schedule. A family member died just last night, so I'm still a bit confused and just overall still in shock. I will try my hardest to update like normal. thank you for your understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Trigger Warning: Bad Attempt At A Panic Attack. Read With Caution</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>In Case You Don't Feel Comfortable Reading, Skip To The End Chapter Notes</strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"And how did this happen?" Midnight asks. Blue just glares at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I DON'T KNOW! ALL I KNOW IS THAT I FEEL LIKE CRAP."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Language, Nightlight. I didn't know you could use such a word."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue groans and lays his skull on his arms, slumping on the sofa. "SHUT THE HECK UP."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After his visit with Lust Sans and Frisk, Blue had started to feel a bit under the weather. Not horrible, except he started to get dizzy spells and would sleep in longer than he ordinarily would, which isn't a lot to begin with, but still. Now, about half a week later, Blue's body feels hot but freezing cold at the same damn time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, as it turns out, Soulfounds can't get sick, so Blue had no arguments when Midnight suggested snuggling on the couch while watching crappy MTT and NTT movies. "DON'T BE MEAN AND JUST HUG ME." Midnight complies and snuggles his skull up to the crook of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midnight's tendrils wrap around Blues arms, keeping him in the position he's in now. Well, it's not like Blue's complaining. "Are you sure you don't need me to call someone?" He asks, his voice softer than it was before, making Blue smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'M FINE. I ALWAYS DEALT WITH SICKNESS LIKE THIS ON MY OWN"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That doesn't seem to reassure Mini at all and only makes him frown. "Are you sick like this often?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue shrugs. "KIND OF? AT LEAST ONCE EVERY TWO MONTHS I'LL CATCH SOMETHING LIKE THIS."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you told Dream or Ink?" Midnight's voice is suddenly a lot more stern, causing Blue to look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...I thought you didn't like either of them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't- Blue, they may be annoying as all hell, but it's obvious they care for you. Out of all the monsters in the multiverse, they should know that you're getting like this. If they can't stop it, they could have at least helped you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh boy, time for another Midnight lecture. These seem to be getting more common by the day. Blue always seems to be doing something wrong in Mini's eyes. Not wrong as in burning food or folding the clothes wrong. But in self-care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if you're not going out, you should still change your clothes every day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You must maintain a healthy amount of magic in your soul, stop skipping meals.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Waking up early to train is fine, but you need more than three hours of sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a break. Like, seriously, Nightlight. Take a second, sit down, grab a drink of water, relax. Take a break.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's probably right, and Blue knows this, but old habits are hard to break. "I KNOW, I'M SORRY MINI."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midnight shakes his head and plants a small kiss on Blue's cheekbone, causing his face to explode with color. "It's fine, I just need you to speak to them. It shouldn't be so common to get sick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YEAH, I KNOW. BUT, DON'T WORRY, IT USUALLY GETS BETTER AFTER TODAY!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>~~~</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing got better after yesterday. In fact, It got ten times worse. Horrible headache, Dizziness, feeling like he'll puke, no taste in food, barely any magic in his system, and his body is horribly hot, but he can't stop shivering. And the worst part is, Midnight can't find Blue's phone, nor a thermometer, so he's left Blue alone while he tries to find said items.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plasmic tears appear at the corner of his eyesockets. He hates this. No, not the puking, or the lack of magic, nor the pain. No, he hates the silence, being alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one to hug, no one to laugh with, no one to talk to, no one to cry to, no one to </span>
  <em>
    <span>chat with, no one to be sincere with, no one is here, he's alone, he's alone, he's alone, he's alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. The silence rings in his mind. It echos through the walls of the room, surrounding him in a soft string of fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fear he's grown far too familiar with, yet he had forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's killing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue's soul, it feels like its beating out of his ribcage. His breathing becomes heavy as a heavy feeling rests in his chest. No, no, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> somethings wrong. He yells, scratching at the top of his skull, trying to pick at something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just Please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stop the noise in his ears. Stop the painful reminders of how </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>alone</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span> he is. Just stop it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blue!" Not alone. Someone's here. There's someone there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches out his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to grab the person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs to get closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They grab his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are arms around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When was he crying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When were they crying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They feel weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weird, but familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comforting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Refreshing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Together</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's not alone, he's not by himself. There's someone with him, hugging him, letting him feel loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person moves away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>DON'T LEAVE ME</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>DON'T LEAVE ME</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>DON'T LEAVE ME</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>DON'T LEAVE ME</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>DON'T LEAVE ME</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>DON'T LEAVE ME</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>DON'T LEAVE ME</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>DON'T LEAVE-</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They move back, hugging him tighter than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue sobs, clutching the person tighter than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want to be left alone again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can't be left alone again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't care who it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't care what happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just can't be alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he feels magic coming up from his non-existent throat. He's moved, but not let go. He expels all the magic that had come from his previous sleep, feeling the gross tingling of plasma on his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person rubs his back, speaking to him in a smooth and gentle voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's pathetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was fine before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was okay with being alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's ringing...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was always alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There screams...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never had anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It won't go away...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was fine that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My brother...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was okay waking up alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was okay living alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's too quiet...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was okay with the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just make it stop...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's painful...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why isn't he now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-Hurts..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're okay. You're going to be okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice he should fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice he should hate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice everyone fears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice everyone hates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice comforts him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice, it's words, they surround him. They make him feel better. Not okay. Not happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clings onto his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...N...Nightmare?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice pulls him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's me. I'm here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't...Don't Leave, P-Please,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice holds him tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not leaving, Blue. I won't leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Won't leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. These words echo around his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I won't leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's tired. He's just so tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can trust him. The voice is kind, it's okay to show weakness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's going to be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue falls unconscious.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jeez, Blueberry seems to be passing out an awful lot in my recent uploads. Can I write a Nightberry fic without trauma? No, apparently not.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>for those who didn't feel comfortable reading, Basically, Blue gets sick and ends up having a panic attack. Nightmare feels this and comes in to try his best at calming Blue down. He pukes Blue magic and seems to be in a lot of pain.</strong></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sting of pain hits Blue's skull. He doesn't feel as bad as yesterday, but he still feels sick. He opens his eyes, looking for Midnight in his arms, but he's not there. He frowns but tries to get out of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>He's pulled back by a pair of tentacles. Blue stays frozen in shock before turning around.</p><p> </p><p>Coming face to face with Nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>All the memories of the previous night came flooding back into Blue's mind, causing his face to flush. He had a panic attack and ended up being comforted by the king of darkness, Nightmare. And the worst part is, he's not even upset! No, he's way more embarrassed than anything. Embarrassed and confused, Blue hesitantly poked the tendril wrapped around his waist, only for it to tighten around him. He tugs on the one attached to his wrist, and it responds the same way.</p><p> </p><p>"N-Nightmare-" he loses his words when the goopy skeleton's visible eye opens. The two stare at each other for a moment before Nightmare lets go of Blue and quickly sits up.</p><p> </p><p>"Blue, your awake! Er, obviously." Both of them look away from each other, basking in the awkward silence filling the air. Finally, as Blueberry sits up, Nightmare's concern breaks him. "Are you better?"</p><p> </p><p>Blue looks up at him before lightly flushing. "OH, YEAH! I'M OKAY. I PROBABLY BOTHERED YOU, SORRY." He looks around again, trying to find Midnight. Still, he can't find Mini for the life of him. Stars, he's praying Midnight stayed hidden from Nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...you helped me, so it was payback." Nightmare looks over at Blue. He's a mess. His eyelights are still fuzzy, not as much as before, but he's still scared. His elephant pajama's <strike>which are cute as hell</strike> have wrinkles and are slightly torn from his struggle. "I should go now." Nightmare mutters, standing up from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"WAIT!" Blue's face flushes more than before. He didn't mean to be that loud, or even to speak at all. But... He doesn't want to be left alone. Not while he has no clue where Midnight is, not while his soulmate is right in front of him. "COULD YOU...NO, NEVERMIND. I'M SORRY-" He's okay, he doesn't need someone else here. He's fine by himself.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of Nightmare walking off, he sits back on the bed and <em>grabs his hand</em>. "Fine, I'll stay. But you owe me." Blue stares in awe before smiling. The warmth on his cheeks not going away,</p><p> </p><p>"Ha, Alright. I Don't Mind That."</p><p> </p><p>The silence went from awkward to comfortable in seconds, allowing Blue to relax his shoulders. Nightmare also seems to calm down, squeezing his hand and watching his reaction. Waves of happiness expel from his soul as his cheeks become bluer than before. Yeah, Nightmare is not moving from this position anytime soon. At least, he probably wouldn't have moved if it wasn't for realizing Blue had thrown up, and it's been hours since then. "Blue, when was the last time you ate?"</p><p> </p><p>"UHM, YESTERDAY?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sighs and drags Blue out of the room. Blue grips onto his hand tighter as a wave of dizziness hit him. Nightmare's tendrils hold onto his waist and other arm, keeping him from falling. "THANKS." Before the two could get any farther, Blue comes to his own realization. "WHY DID YOU COME TO MY HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare pauses before continuing to walk. "I was just passing before I felt your negative energy. As I said, I owed you." Blue hums. He probably felt his negative energy because of the soulbond Blue<em> forced </em>them to share. Is that what he did? Did he force him? Blue didn't exactly know it would happen, but neither did Nightmare. "Come on, what do you want to eat?"</p><p> </p><p>Blue's eyes widen. "OH NO, I'M FINE! I CAN MAKE MY OWN FOOD. THIS IS MY HOUSE, YOU'RE THE GUEST, SO YOU SHOULD SIT."</p><p> </p><p>"You're sick, and I'm helping you. Now sit." Nightmare orders.</p><p> </p><p>"BUT-" He doesn't have time to finish his sentence as Nightmare picks up Blue bridal style. "H-HEY! NIGHT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Blue wraps his arms around Nightmare's neck and subconsciously pulls himself closer to his face.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare <strike>reluctantly</strike> lays Blue on the couch and caresses his skull. "Blue, you can barely stand on your own. I will cook for you, what do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>Blue looks at his shining eyelight before sighing. "EGGS?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eggs, Bacon, and Pancakes. Got it." Before Blue could speak, Nightmare makes his way to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU'RE KIDDING ME." After a few minutes, A mini-goop teleports onto Blue's lap. "Midnight! Where Have You Been?"</p><p> </p><p>Midnight nuzzles himself up against his ribcage. "I felt a lot of negative energy from you, but before I could go over to you, I saw big me helping you." Mini sighs, a frown on his face. "As much as I hate to admit it, he can help you more than I ever could."</p><p> </p><p>"WHA- No, Mini, What Do You Mean?"</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs. "Look at how he's treating you. Somethings telling me he already loves you. You could tell him your soulmates, and I doubt he'd not kiss you at that moment." Midnight smiles. "When a SoulFound isn't needed anymore, they return back to your soul."</p><p> </p><p>Blue's eyes widen, fear enveloping his thoughts. "N-No Midnight! Even If Nightmare Did Lo- Like Me, I Like You Too. I Don't Think I Could Get Rid Of You."</p><p> </p><p>Midnight opens his mouth to respond but abruptly teleports away. Nightmare pokes his head out of the corner and asks, "Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"YES! I AM GREAT!"</p><p> </p><p>"...Alright?"</p><p> </p><p>When Nightmare walks off, Mini teleports back to Blues lap. "See, look at him. Nightlight, I'd bet you anything he's ready to sweep you off your feet."</p><p> </p><p>Blue flushes his face and grabs the nearest pillow, hiding his face in it. "I...He's Just Trying To Pay Me Back. Besides, It's Not That Simple! Nightmare's The Enemy, They Told Me Not To Talk To Him! If They Found Out I Was Talking, Or Stars Forbid D-Dating Him, They'd Kill Me."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what's wrong with big me? Who says he won't treat you right?" He asks, grabbing the pillow and throwing it across the room. "And stop hiding your adorable face."</p><p> </p><p>Blue hesitates before hugging Midnight. "He's Evil. He's The King Of Negativity, The God Of Darkness and Death."</p><p> </p><p>Midnight stays silent before a crash was heard from the kitchen, along with a loud "FUCK,"</p><p> </p><p>Mini hums, nuzzling up against Blue. "Ah, yes, the god of darkness and death, the evilest monster in all the multiverse." Blue snickers, staring off to the kitchen with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Shush. The Problem Is He's Rumored To Have Over 80 LV! What If I'm Wrong? What If This Is Fake Or A Lie? Ugh, I Just Don't Know!"</p><p> </p><p>Midnight looks up and gives him a reassuring smile. "Then don't tell him yet, but get his phone number. Talk to him, try to get to know the real him.<em> Something </em>is telling me, as a SoulFound, he won't hurt you. But don't get into something if you're not ready." Blue smiles and lays a small kiss on Mini's skull.</p><p> </p><p>"You're Right. Thank You, Mini."</p><p> </p><p>"I know I am."</p><p> </p><p>Midnight looks behind him before teleporting again, following Nightmare coming back into his living room. "Come on, it's done." He offers his hand, the hint of a smile on his face. Blue's face flushes as he grabs his soulmate's hand, almost falling over, but is held up by his tentacles once again.</p><p> </p><p>"T-THANK YOU. I GUESS I'M MORE SICK THAN I THOUGHT."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. That's why I'm here, right?"</p><p> </p><p>He wants to hold his hand forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn't able to update yesterday after needing to make up a bunch of school work, but since I didn't update yesterday, you get TWO chapters in one day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Call Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were going a lot smoother than it had before, and strangely enough, Nightmare stayed even after making food for him. It feels right to Blue, just being able to talk to him without any malice. Hell, he made Nightmare laugh! If that isn't an accomplishment, he doesn't know what is.</p><p> </p><p>"HOW HIGH WAS MY TEMPERATURE ANYWAY?" Blue asks. He stiffens up, feeling one of Nightmares tendrils subconsciously wrap around his shoulder. Or at least, he assumed he wasn't trying to.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare quickly responds, "99.2. You were dangerously close to 100 degrees." His expression hardens, but he continues staring at the television. "How are you even that sick?"</p><p> </p><p>Blue nervously laughs, rubbing his arm. "I... NORMALLY GET THAT SICK." Not exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.</p><p> </p><p>"Has the Squid or Dreamcatcher helped you?" Dreamcatcher? Squid? Besides the weird nicknames, Nightmare's starting to sound an awful lot like a certain SoulFound he knows. His sudden hostility goes wholly unnoticed by Blue.</p><p> </p><p>"I SHOULD HAVE TOLD THEM, BUT I NEVER DID, BUT IT'S FINE! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF WHEN I GET SICK." Before Nightmare could retort, a loud noise came from in between them, one that Blue quickly recognized.</p><p> </p><p>In between the couch cushions laid Blue's phone playing Vocaloid songs. Embarrassed, Blue snatches his phone and quickly answers it. "HELLO?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Blue, are you-</em>" It was Dream, but he was quickly interrupted by Ink.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>hey berry boy, you better prepare, because we're coming to pick you up in ten!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"WAIT, WHAT? WHERE ARE WE GOING?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>were heading over to hang with ut paps and sans for a few hours before heading to the void.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"WHY ARE WE GOING THERE?"</p><p> </p><p>Dreams voice returned, sounding more tired than before. "<em>T</em><em>here's a party in the void Geno's hosting, so we have to go and help set up!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"AGAIN? WASN'T THE CHRISTMAS PARTY CHAOTIC ENOUGH?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>well, geno is a masochist, so...</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT'S A MASOCHIST?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>oh, that's easy. a masochist is-</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>We are stopping this conversation! Just be ready to leave in ten.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"UH, ALRIGHT, BYE GUYS!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Bye!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>see ya, berry.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Blue hangs up his phone and looks up at Nightmare, only to see his face lightly dusted with a cyan blue color. <em> Cute </em>. "HEY, UH, NIGHTMARE?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare seemed to snap out of his trance and looks towards Blue. "Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"SO, DREAM AND INK ARE GOING TO THIS PARTY AND ARE COMING HERE IN A FEW MINUTES, SO YOU KIND OF HAVE TO LEAVE." Blue doesn't want him to go. He never thought he would crave having a normal conversation with Nightmare of all people, yet here he is, and it hurts.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare stares at him for a few seconds before speaking. "You're going out while your sick?"</p><p> </p><p>"IT'S FINE! LIKE I SAID I GET THIS A LOT AND IT'S NOT CONTAGIOUS. AND UH, THE BAD GUYS ARE PROBABLY CONFUSED WHY YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, they can handle themselves, but you're changing the subject. You're just going to get worse if you go, hell Blue, you can barely stand. I don't- uh, they wouldn't want you to get sicker."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Blue.exe has stopped running&gt;</p><p> </p><p>&lt;ERROR 404&gt;</p><p> </p><p>&lt;GayPanic.exe has started running&gt;</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"AHAHA, NO I'M FINE W-WHY WOULD I GET MORE SICK? I'M FINE." Stars, calm down. He's just showing a bit of care, he's not kissing you. He must look like an actual blueberry by now, he was sure of it. "UH, BESIDES, I DON'T WANT THEM TO HAVE TO WORRY."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare's face hardens, but instead of arguing back, he hands Blue his phone. "If something happens, you're texting me, got it?"</p><p> </p><p>Blue, like the idiot he is, stares at him in confusion. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE TAKING CARE OF ME CAUSE YOU OWED ME? HOW DO YOU EVEN OWE ME ANYWAY?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the hell up. Just add your damn number."</p><p> </p><p>"R-RIGHT..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy National Coming Out Day! At least, I'm pretty sure that's today lmao</p><p>Hope you all enjoyed this short chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sad And Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another party in the void means another bottle of hardcore whisky smuggled into the group with no one knowing. How can you have a party with no alcohol? Blue's not letting that stand! It took a few minutes to stop the room from spinning, but after taking a few monster candy and stashing the rest in his pocket, Blue was ready!</p><p> </p><p>Now, standing in the void was Blue, Ink, Dream, Geno, Red, Edge, Sci, Classic, and Vanilla. Geno also explained a few others will be joining later in the day, but for now, it was just them.</p><p> </p><p>So, Blue did what any normal monster would do in this situation. Go and stand near the punch table with Geno, waiting for the right moment to strike. "SO, WHO ELSE DID YOU INVITE?" Small talk will make him seem less guilty.</p><p> </p><p>"well...just a couple others besides reaper, but i don't think they would want to come up and talk to anyone," Geno explains. Blue smirks, a plan in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Blue leans over to him, receiving a confused look from Geno. "SO REAPER, HUH?"</p><p> </p><p>Geno glares at him, a blush forming in his face. "...what does that mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"I MEAN, I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS YOUR TYPE."</p><p> </p><p>"wha- no! no, no, no, i do <em>not </em>like him like that." Geno's flush gets darker as he backs up a few steps.</p><p> </p><p>Blue pouts, leaning against the snack/drink table. "AW, BUT YOU TWO WOULD BE SO CUTE TOGETHER! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH LIKING HIM."</p><p> </p><p>"b-blue, be quiet!"</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, If You Like Reaper, I Will Completely Support You The Whole Way Through." </p><p> </p><p>"you know what, i think i see classic calling me. i'llseeyoulaterbyeblue!"</p><p> </p><p>A couple of seconds went by. No one approached the snack table, allowing Blue to pull out the bottle of <em>HARDCORE WHISKEY </em>and spill it into the punch. Who cares if the party just started? Besides, parties get boring with no alcohol anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Blue pours half the bottle into the punch before quickly walking away. Nobody needs to know.</p><p> </p><p>Blue smiles and runs over to Classic and Vanilla. "PAPPY! CLASSIC!" The two turn around and smile, walking over to him.</p><p> </p><p>"heya, blue. hows the small octopus?" Sans asks. Blue slaps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing while Papyrus glares at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"SANS, THAT'S RUDE FOR OTHER BROTHERS FRIEND,"</p><p> </p><p>Blue chuckles. "IT'S ALRIGHT, BUT UH, IT'S BEST IF WE DON'T TALK ABOUT MINI OUT IN PUBLIC. NOT MANY ALTERNATES KNOW, AND I DON'T WANT IT GETTING BACK TO NIGHTMARE."</p><p> </p><p>Sans gives a thumbs up while Papyrus gives an overenthusiastic nod. "YOUR SECRET IS SAFE WITH US, TINY SANS!" Blue smiles and grabs onto both of there hands, dragging them away from the punch.</p><p> </p><p>"HEY, JUST AN ANNONOMYS TIP, DON'T DRINK THE PUNCH!"</p><p> </p><p>"again, Blue?"</p><p> </p><p>"MWEH HEH HEH! BUT OF COURSE!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ~~~ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>This was a mistake. Drinking while sick is definitely a mistake. No one had noticed the punch was spiked until too late, and in the end, Sans had decided to start drinking as well.</p><p> </p><p>Blue knew it was a stupid idea. After all, drinking in any sense while sick is probably not the best plan, especially with hardcore whisky, and especially not drinking it straight from the bottle after they ran out of the punch. Hey, Blue's an adult. He can drink as much as he wants.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he can barely stand as he sits at the foot of his bed, petting an asleep Midnight's skull. The world was spinning, Blue is tired, and the bright light of his phone isn't helping his nausea.</p><p> </p><p>His phone...he could text Nightmare if he wants to. He probably shouldn't, but fuck it, why not.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Blueberry Jam - Ssup </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> GoodNight - Now you text me? At 2 am? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Blueberry Jam - Is it tht lat? I didntn otice </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> GoodNight - ... </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> GoodNight - Are you having a stroke? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Blueberry Jam - nahh lmao,, Jus hardcoree wishkey. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> GoodNight - Did you seriously get drunk after what happened yesterday? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Blueberry Jam - m not proud. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> GoodNight - You shouldn't be. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> GoodNight - Where are you right now? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Blueberry Jam - not suppos to tell </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> GoodNight - I'm just trying to make sure you don't fall over and die in an unknown au. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Blueberry Jam - .. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Blueberry Jam - Home, next to my ded </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Blueberry Jam - LMAO ment bed </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> GoodNight - I thought so </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> GoodNight - Do you need me to get over there? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Blueberry Jam - nahhhhhhh in finee </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> GoodNight - Blue </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Blueberry Jam - tats me </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Blue picks up Mini and crawls onto the bed, laying Midnight next to his pillow under the blankets. Something was telling him no matter what he said, Nightmare was going to come over.</p><p> </p><p>It's not like he minds, in fact, he loves the idea of talking with Nightmare right about now. Being alone, being in quiet, it isn't the best feeling. In fact, it's not anywhere close to a good feeling. He jumps at every little noise, and flashes his light anywhere he sees the shadows moving-</p><p> </p><p>He hears it.</p><p> </p><p>Blue flinches back, hitting his skull against the headboard. <em> Something is there- someone he wants </em><strong><em>away from him. </em> </strong> He reaches for his phone, but he can't find it. All he can feel is the soft cushions of his bed. Blue whimpers, curling himself into a ball. He sees a shadow, she's there, and she won't leave! Why won't she stop!? But it's okay, Blue's tired. He doesn't want to fight anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He can't fight anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Blue?" The voice is calmer than he expected. He hesitantly looks up,<strong> <em><strike>He sees her grin</strike> </em></strong>he lets out a shaky sigh of relief when he sees Nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sighs before sitting down on Blue's bed himself and hugging the smaller skeleton. "We've barely spoken for over a week, and two times you get yourself like this."</p><p> </p><p>Blue sniffles, hugging Nightmare a bit tighter. "S-Sorry..."</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt it's only your fault."</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't Have Drank..." Blue murmurs to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably not."</p><p> </p><p>Unlike what Blue thought he would do, Nightmare still holds onto him, he still embraces him. "I'm Sorry." He repeats, snuggling his face into Nightmare's chest. The blush of both of there faces seeming to be for two completely different reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Blue's face flushes more than before. Two whole days in a row he's cried on Nightmare, he must be sick of him. he must be tired of being forced to calm Blue's emotions so he can do...whatever it is he does. Blue should apologize, but he doesn't know how. He's an idiot, he doesn't know how to do anything.</p><p> </p><p>But still, he has to apologize. He's inconvenienced his soulmate one too many times. His mind clouded with alcohol and his heart beating out of his chest, Blue moves his head from Nightmare's chest up to his skull. Without a second thought, Blue presses his skull up against Nightmares cheek as a quick kiss. "Thanks..." Feeling proud, Blue closes his eyes and quickly relaxes in Nightmares arms</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare holds Blue a little bit closer, a calm look on his face. Only the harsh flushing on his cheeks hinted at any sort of embarrassment. "I really don't get you, Blue." He swears he noticed a single bright cyan eyelight staring at him and Blue, but as soon as he sees it, it's gone.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't get you at all."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy, Blueberry has done it again. Instead of being responsible, he gets drunk and has another panic attack. Don't worry, these won't happen too often, but it's hard to take care of yourself when you refuse to acknowledge something is wrong.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Goddammit Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>aka I don't have a title prepared-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue probably should have expected waking up with a headache and a need to puke after blacking out, but he didn't, and now he was emptying leftover magic in the toilet bowl. He doesn't need a toilet, but he has one because he can. The magic he's puked is darker than it usually is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midnight hands Blue a wet towel to wipe his face while he sits on his skull. "Next time, make sure I'm with you. Or, better yet, don't drink while sick." Blue pokes one of Minimare's tendrils and sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'M NOT A LIGHTWEIGHT, I THOUGHT I COULD TAKE IT." Blue claims, flushing the toilet and leaving the bathroom. Blue winces, the sound of the loud flushing making his skull throb in pain. "DO WE HAVE ANY MONSTER CANDY?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midnight nods, smooshing his skull against Blue's. "Yup, over in the kitchen." Blue pats Midnight. "By the way, do you remember last night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I BLACKED OUT AFTER WE RAN OUT OF THE PUNCH I SPIKED." Blue opens the bottom cupboard and takes out a small bag of Monster Candy. He pops the licorice-flavored candy in his mouth before handing one to Mini. "DID SOMETHING HAPPEN AFTER I GOT HOME?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup. Nightmare came and-" Blue sucks in a sharp breath, only to choke on the candy. "Jeez, you alright, Nightlight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes about a minute for Blue to stop coughing. "I-I'M GOOD, JUST- WHY WAS NIGHT HERE?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midnight hums. "Giving him a nickname now, are we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"J-JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well~ you ended up texting him and sobbing on his shirt while piss-faced drunk. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>apologizing</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lot." Blue groans in annoyance and sits down at the table. "Aw, don't be like that. I don't think he minded all that much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue grabs Mini from his head and places the goopy skeleton on the table. "BUT I KEEP BOTHERING HIM CAUSE OF THE BOND. I NEED TO CONTROL MY EMOTIONS." Feeling his headache coming back, Blue groans and grabs another monster candy. "YOU STAYED HIDDEN, RIGHT?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course I did. What, do you doubt me now? I'm insulted." Blue laughs before going silent, petting Midnight's skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare was here, but unlike last time, he didn't stay. If he never noticed Midnight, he probably didn't even want Blue to remember he was here at all. But why? He probably was bothered by Blue and just wanted to hide it. Or, maybe- but that's not like him. Why would Nightmare </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help him? He's only been a burden to Nightmare, nothing else. Besides, Nightmare said he owed him, from what Blue doesn't know, but still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Blue grabs two more pieces of candy and feeds himself and Midnight. He'll go over the texts he sent later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>~~~</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A break. As much as Ink doesn't think it's a good idea, Error seemed to decide to force Ink to relax, as he said. So now, Error is staring at Ink as he paints anything and everything in the blank canvas he gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"s̶o̸,̴ ̵i̴n̸k̸,̵ ̵h̶a̶v̶e̷ ̵y̵o̸u̷ ̸g̶o̵t̷t̸e̴n̸ ̴a̴ ̸S̶o̸u̴l̵F̶o̴u̷n̶d̵?" Error asks. Ink completely ignores him and instead grabs his green vile and takes a sip. "i̴n̷k̷?" He asks again, annoyance in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"huh? did you say something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"d̸o̴ ̴y̷o̴u̴ ̷h̶a̷v̸e̸ ̸a̶ ̵s̷o̷u̴l̷f̸o̴u̸n̶d̴?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink laughs. "of course not!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"w̵h̷y̵ ̷n̷o̵t̸?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink hesitates for a moment before responding, the same tone as before. "you need a soul for that thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error stares at Ink before asking another question. "w̵h̵o̸ ̴d̸o̴e̸s̷ ̴t̸h̷e̴n̴?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"b- wait, i don't think i'm supposed to tell you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error glares at Ink but continues his questioning. If it is Blue who has a SoulFound, Nightmare has to know immediately. This would change everything. "w̴h̷y̵ ̸n̷o̷t̸?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink hums before shrugging. "no idea. something about dream's brother killing blue or whatnot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all the information Error needed. Still, it's not like he has anything to lose. Might as well pry a little more, just to be safe. "w̷h̴y̴ ̴w̶o̴u̷l̴d̵ ̵n̶i̶g̷h̷t̶m̷a̴r̵e̴ ̶k̸i̵l̷l̵ ̵b̷l̵u̵e̴?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink shrugs. "dreams overreacting. i don't know much about emotions, but why would someone kill their soulmate? that doesn't seem smart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"n̶o̴t̷ ̴s̵m̶a̵r̸t̷ ̴a̵t̴ ̷a̸l̴l̷.̸.̴.̷" He needs to tell Nightmare.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I almost put eggs in my hot chocolate...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare is not at all panicking. Nope, not at all. Nightmare doesn’t panic, after all, The King of Negativity is cool and collected in every situation imaginable. Yeah, so he just learned that Blueberry knows their soulmates. So what? That changes nothing. Yup, everything is fine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - HELLO!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Shit. He wasn’t expecting Blue to message him. He glances over at the soulfound, who is currently giving him a cocky grin. “IF ONLY SOMEONE HAD PREDICTED BIG ME WOULD MESSAGE YOU.” Nightmare rolls his eyes and pokes Bani’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Be quiet. You made a lucky guess.” </p><p> </p><p>“NO, I USED LOGIC.” refocusing his attention on his phone, he quickly reads the next message sent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - HOW ARE YOU?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - I should be asking you that. Are you feeling any better?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - YES, I AM! I SHOULD BE FULLY HEALED BY TOMORROW.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - Have you told them?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - WHAT?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - OH! UH NOT YET. I'M PRETTY SURE THERE ALL HUNGOVER, SO I'LL PROBABLY DO IT TOMORROW.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - Good.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alright, so we now have a conversation going. Now to find a way to continue the conversation and smoothly invite him to hang out. Nightmare definitely knows how to do this, completely. He pets Bani with his thumb as he types out another message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - Anything interesting happen at the party?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Perfect. Small talk will definitely have Blue swept off his feet. Cause it’s not painfully obvious how he has no clue what to do or say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - REAPER FLIRTING WITH GENO, RED TRYING TO DATE SCI, I SPIKED THE PUNCH, EVERYONE GOT DRUNK, PLAYED A COUPLE OF BOARDGAMES, AND I THINK I SAW FRESH AT SOME POINT.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - ...you spiked the punch?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - YUP!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - With alcohol?</b>
</p><p><b><br/>
</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b>Blueberry Jam - ...YEAH?</b></p><p><b><br/></b>
 <b><br/>
</b> <b>Blueberry Jam - ARE YOU MAD?</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - Nope</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - I’m proud.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - I didn’t think you had it in you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - I DID IT LAST TIME GENO HAD A PARTY TOO, NO ONE EVEN KNEW IT WAS ME! CLASSIC ONLY FOUND OUT CAUSE I TOLD HIM. YOU CAN’T HAVE A PARTY WITHOUT ANYONE GETTING DRUNK! THAT’S JUST BORING.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - I am so proud. The Baby Blue got everyone drunk at a party. This is hilarious and I will not hesitate to tell everyone I know.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - JUST TRY TO MAKE SURE IT DOESN’T GET BACK TO GENO. I DON’T WANT HIM TO STOP INVITING ME!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - I accept the terms of this deal.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - I THINK WE SHOULD DISCUSS THIS DEAL A BIT MORE IN PERSON.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Did… he just invite him to hang out? “OH LOOK! YOUR SOULMATE WANTS TO HANG OUT, WHO COULD HAVE GUESSED!?” Bani says.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare chuckles. “Oh shush. You’re sarcastic today.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - Sorry, You Can Say No If You Want To!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - Where are we meeting</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - OH! UHM, I...DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - Really?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - WAITWAITWAIT I CAN THINK</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - I'd hope so.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - OKAY HERE I GOT AN IDEA :D</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - LET'S GO HANG OUT AT UNDERTALE! I KNOW A PLACE WHERE WE CAN STAY HIDDEN FROM HUMANS ON THE SURFACE.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - Which UT?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - UT #82 MONSTERS ARE STILL UNDERGROUND</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - JUST TRUST ME, NO ONE WILL FIND US! BESIDES, THE HUMAN WOULD RESET ANYWAY, SO IT'S NOT LIKE IT WOULD MATTER TOO MUCH.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - Where are we meeting up then?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blueberry Jam - ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE BASE MOUNT EBOTT. MEET IN TEN?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GoodNight - See you then, Blue.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare turns off his phone and looks over at Bani. “You don’t mind if the Bad Guys watch you while I’m gone, right?” He asks him.</p><p> </p><p>Bani shakes his head and hops off of Nightmare’s hand. “YOU HAVE NO NEED TO WORRY! I WILL BE COMPLETELY FINE WHILE YOUR GONE.”</p><p> </p><p>Still unsure, Nightmare climbs off of his enormous bed and teleports to the exact area Blueberry specified. He’s too impatient to wait.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>As Blue runs past the trees, he looks around for his goopy… friend? Enemy? Frienemy? Blue sighs, he still has no clue what he would call their newfound relationship. Either way, thinking about how they're not necessarily enemies anymore, well, it makes his soul flutter. He slows down his running to a speed walking pace as he thinks about Nightmare. Thinking about what he had been trying to ignore for a while.</p><p> </p><p>What does <em>he </em>think of Nightmare?</p><p> </p><p>Well, it hasn’t been that long since he’s befriended Nightmare, maybe a little over a month? He’s fun to be around, and it’s actually quite nice to talk with him. But is that enough to tell how he feels, to know if he <em>likes </em>him?</p><p> </p><p>Blue’s face flushes. It’s not just that he’s fun to be around, that's for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Blue… has feelings for him. His soul pounds in his chest as he finally accepts it. He likes Nightmare, but there's no way it's a good thing. But does he have to think of it as a bad thing? Why is he so confused?</p><p> </p><p>Blueberry flinches when he feels one of Nightmares tendrils wrap around his waist and drag him back a few feet. “Hello, Blueberry.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-OH! HELLO NIGHTMARE! SORRY, I HADN’T SEEN YOU THERE.” He explains, forcing himself to sound cool and collected. He’ll just pretend like his face isn’t on fire at the moment, thank you very much.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare gives him a skeptical look before letting Blue go. “It’s been a while since we’ve talked in person.” Blue nods in agreement, moving to stand next to Nightmare, but not too close! “Any reason you wanted to meet here specifically?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he rushes over to Nightmare, getting excited. “LET ME SHOW YOU! FOLLOW ME!” He grabs Nightmare’s hand and drags him deeper into the forest. “I PROMISE YOU’LL LIKE IT.” Goopy boi sighs but doesn’t argue, allowing Blue to lead him away. He smiles, only just now noticing he’s holding <em>his soulmates hand</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Blue makes it to the end of the small forest and stops, pointing to the sky. “LOOK OVER THERE!”</p><p> </p><p>He smiles as they both stare at the colorful sunset. The wind lightly blows as the two stares at the sky together. Nightmare squeezes Blue’s hand as he moves a little bit closer to him. “This is what you wanted to show me?” He nods, trying to not focus on his soulmate slowly inching closer to him. “It’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU, WELL, WE HAD MET IN OUTERTALE WHILE YOU WERE STARGAZING, BUT THE SUNSET GETS OVERSHADOWED BY THE STARS A LOT. BOTH ARE BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING!” Blue exclaims, feeling more excited by the second. He looks over to Nightmare, rocking on his feet. “SO I THOUGHT I COULD SHOW IT TO YOU! CAUSE, Y’KNOW...” He finds himself growing more nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever he’ll just say it. “Cause, We’re Friends, Right? I Like Making My Friends Happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare stares at him, shocked for a moment before he has a warm smile on his face. “Yeah, we’re friends.” Blue’s face flushes as Nightmare chuckles and turns back to the sunset. “I’ll have to do something as well then.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHA- NO! I JUST SHOWED YOU THIS BECAUSE I WANTED TO.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too late. I’m doing something and you can’t stop me.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue sighs, but can’t help but keep the smile on his face. He’s glad he built up the courage to do this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have finally continued writing MS again! For a while, I have been using pre-written chapters, which is why my writing style has slightly changed between my fic's, but I've gotten inspiration again and am ready for this fluffy and angsty adventure! I hope you are all ready for the ups and downs of dating Nightmare.</p><p>Also, I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but it's late anyway and I had to get it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Not-So-Happy Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I KEEP ON FORGETTING! Its_cringe_but_I_love_it Made some fanart on their Twitter for MS! I got FANART! Go Check them out! </p><p>https://twitter.com/DyingPies/status/1320274890549829632</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue pets the side of Midnight’s skull with his thumb as he lays down on his bed. He tried multiple times to get up today, but it doesn’t look like that's happening anytime soon. He knows he shouldn’t be upset, especially today of all days, yet he can’t find it in himself to be happy. Blue closes his eyes. Mini-Mare had offered to make him food, or get him water, or anything really, but at this point, Blue doesn’t think he could stomach any food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He managed to snatch a few more hangouts with Nightmare in between fights, and it delighted him every time he did. Stars, he hung out with his soulmate last night! He shouldn’t feel so shit, excuse his language, but he is feeling this bad. He’s not going to think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he feels so bad either, this is not a thought in his mind. Nope, he will instead think about his cute mini-mate near him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue sighs, opening his eyes again to stare at the skeleton snuggling into his hands. His tendrils wrapping around his phalanges. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk?” Midnight asks. Blue silently nods and presses a small kiss onto the top of Mini’s skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them sit in silence until they suddenly hear the door creep open. Two yellow eyelights stare at them from his doorway. “Blue? Are you… feeling okay?” Dream questions in a soft tone. Blue shrugs in response, but motions for Dream, and probably Ink as well, to come in. Dream comes into the room with Ink following close behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sits down on the bed near the two of them while Ink plops himself on Blue’s desk chair. “How uh… are you feeling?” Ink awkwardly asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Fine. Just Taking Some Time To Rest.” Midnight glares at Blue, but he just rubs Mini’s skull again, hoping he won’t make some snarky remark. “What Do You Need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighs and stares at Blue straight in the eyelights. “We had a feeling you wouldn’t be too happy today.” Yeah, no kidding. “I…” Dream stops speaking instead of continuing his sentence. He sighs, looking away from the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink lets out an exasperated sigh, as if they had annoyed him. “come on, blue. would he want you acting like this?” Blue sucks in a sharp breath as he quickly processes Inks’ words. Midnight quickly untangles from Blue phalanges and glares at Ink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ink! What the hell?” Dream exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink ignores him, focusing his attention on Blue. “acting like this isn’t going to bring them back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going to bring them back! Just move on already!” His words pierce through Blue's soul as tears sting his eye sockets. He’s shaking, he can’t stop, he can’t breathe normally!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue reaches for the closest thing, which happens to be a pillow, and hugs it to himself, feeling his tears fall uncontrollably. He sobs before he has the chance to try to calm himself down. He can only think of them...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The old king’s dust spread across the ruins. Alphys’ armor left in the middle of Waterfall, her dust now resting of the echo flowers. Doctor Undyne abandoning the escape to defend them, only to dust in her lab. Nabstatons mechanical body now just scraps. The queen's dust spread upon her golden flowers. Every innocent monster Blue had once been able to call his friends.</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> Papyrus’ hoodie in the clearing, a pile of dust surrounding it, a distinct knife cut in the middle of said hoodie.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue grips onto the pillow, muffled sobs escaping him. He feels someone's hand on him; he hears Midnight yelling at something, but he doesn’t look up. He doesn’t move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until he finds himself start to gag. A horrible burn at the back of his ‘throat’ makes him sit up from his bed. Before he has a chance to exit the room, he pukes on the floor. Through his blurry vision, he finds his bright blue magic surprisingly dark, just like it had been before. But as he sees a bit more clearly, he could tell it was darker than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could think anymore, he feels himself being picked up. He slaps his hands to his mouth as if it would stop anymore puke from coming out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s so tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream dragged Ink out of his house about an hour ago after forcing Blue to drink a magic-infused strawberry shake. He really didn’t want any, but Dream wouldn’t leave, and it annoyed him how often he spoke, so Blue caved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he doesn’t want to be alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks around, frowning at the lack of his soulfound. It’s so quiet, but now it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>quiet. There's no one around him, no sound. It's deafening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he hears… something. He hears something behind him, but he doesn’t look over. He doesn’t have the energy at the point. He just keeps his head down as he feels a presence behind him. He feels a hand on his shoulder, making him glance over. His eyes slightly widen as he notices the phalanges are dark and goopy, meaning it must be Nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he dragged him over here once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Blue looks away and frowns, trying to put up a block. Dream taught him how to put up an emotion block, but he’s not good at it. Nightmare sighs and pats his skull. “Come here, Sunshine.” His voice is soft and comforting as he feels a tendril wrap around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s lifted from the chair and brought to his couch. Blue sighs and hugs the tendril, even as he’s laid on the sofa. Nightmare sits next to him and embraces him, caressing his skull. Tears sting Blue’s eyes, but he closes his eye sockets, trying to stop his tears. He is not crying again. “It’s alright, everything will be okay. I’m here with you.” Blue hesitantly nods, wiping his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I just… M-miss them…” Blue hates how shaky his voice is, how tired he feels. He tries his hardest to calm his breathing, surprisingly succeeding. “M-my family… I-I just miss t-them.” Nightmare wipes away Blue’s tears before he nuzzles his teeth against the top of Blue’s forehead in a mock kiss. Slowly, he stops crying, but doesn’t move from Nightmares embrace. It’s cold but weirdly comforting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue leans his head against Nightmare’s chest, too comfortable to move. “Is it alright if I ask about them? Your universe, I mean.” Blue sucks in a sharp breath and closes his eyes. He’s barely accepted there gone. To tell someone, to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>say it</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trusts Nightmare, he really does. But as he opens his mouth to speak, he feels his non-existent throat close up. Reluctantly, he shakes his head. “It’s alright, you can speak when you’re ready.” Blue smiles slightly, relief flooding over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you, Nighty.” Blue murmurs, hugging Nightmare tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare pats his skull. “Of course, Sunshine.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MY FUCKING HEART</p><p>I originally wanted to write more fluff, but I had started writing this after a panic attack, so the beginning was definitely more using my writing as a means to show my emotions than anything. </p><p>Also, I have a Tumblr! I don’t know if I ever said that in this story, but the link is:<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/finally-free-fan-fics</p><p>If you have any questions, concerns, or just wanna talk or something, the best way to do that is there! Also, we have almost 300 KUDOS! Holy heck, this is awesome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kidnapping...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue sighs as he walks through the silent Waterfall in Swapfell Red. Normally, Swapfell Red isn’t this quiet, but everyone is listening to some sort of announcement from their Queen, so he’s allowed to walk around without much suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>Blue hasn’t gotten fully better yet, he’s still a tad emotional, but he’s better than before. He doesn’t know how to feel about being alone, but it’s why he’s walking along Waterfall instead of Snowdin. The rushing water and the whispers of monsters’ hopes and dreams echo along with the different rooms, almost as if he’s not alone.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, Midnight is okay with being alone for a little while, seeing as Blue doesn’t really want to go back for a few hours. He already said he’d be fine, but it’s still worrying. He just hopes that when he gets back, he’ll feel ‘normal’ again. He doesn’t want Midnight to be any more worried than he’s already been.</p><p> </p><p>As Blue continues walking down the path, he taps the echo flowers, listening in on their dreams. There hope to see the stars, the sun, to be free, even if they are aggressive towards each other, at least they keep their family close. He smiles slightly, hoping for them as well their human will lead them to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Blue jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder. When he turns around he sees… Killer Sans. Blue immediately backs up and goes into a fighting stance. He raises his hands, surprisingly no knife in them, as if trying to say he’s harmless. “Hey, calm down there, I’m not gonna hurt ya’.” </p><p> </p><p>Blue glares at him, not moving from his stance. “THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?” There’s no other reason why Killer would be coming here talking to him if he wasn’t looking for a fight.</p><p> </p><p>Killer walks up to him, but Blue doesn’t move from his spot. He knows better than to show any sort of weakness in front of the Bad Guys. “So, you and boss have been getting pretty close, huh~?” That’s… Unexpected. Blue hadn’t known Nightmare was telling his gang that they met up. Well, he didn’t really know they even talked that much.</p><p> </p><p>“I Guess. I Mean…” Blue blushes slightly, thinking about Nightmare. Thinking about how he feels towards him. “We’re Not <em> Close </em> Just- I Dunno.” Killer’s smile widens, but not to the degree it usually does when he plans on attacking, meaning Blue is probably safe for now. </p><p> </p><p>“Great! Well, I have to kidnap ya’ now.” Nevermind, Blue is <em> not </em> safe. He should probably run right now, but he’s more confused why Killer hasn’t tried to grab him or something. “What’s with that look for? I said I have to kidnap you.” This isn’t helping.</p><p> </p><p>Blue looks around before continuing to stare at Killer. “I DON’T UNDERSTAND? WHY ARE YOU JUST TELLING ME THIS, AND WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO KIDNAP ME ANYWAY?”</p><p> </p><p>“Boss hasn’t been very happy, and I hear him talking to The Bunny about spending more time with you, so I have decided you will go to him against your will.” That’s a lot of words that are taking a lot of time for Blue to process. Blue stands up straight, preparing to run if the need comes. “So, you are letting me kidnap you.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, he doesn’t do anything. “I’m <em>Letting You </em>Kidnap Me? Doesn’t That Defeat The Whole Purpose Of-”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, as Boss’ future mate, you kind of have to.”</p><p> </p><p>...Wait, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Killer scoffs. “You’re gonna be Nightmare’s mate soon, so you should be there when he’s upset.”</p><p> </p><p>Blueberry’s face erupts in a blue blush as he realizes what Killer is trying to tell him. “W-WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I’M GOING TO BE HIS… HIS DATEMATE!?” It’s hard to get the words out of his mouth as he glances around the area, just double-checking no one is listening in. This would be a very weird conversation to explain. “H-HE DOESN’T EVEN LIKE ME THAT WAY!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He </em> doesn’t like <em> you</em>, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!!”</p><p> </p><p>Killer walks up to Blue, who is now covering his face with his hands. “Come on, bud. Let’s get ya over to Nightmare’s place, alright?” </p><p> </p><p>He lifts his head slightly and glares at Killer. “Do I Have To?”</p><p> </p><p>Killer stares at Blue for a moment. “Boss is sad.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue considers his options for a second before putting his hands back to his sides and lifting his head completely. “What Do You Say When You Want Someone To Do Something?”</p><p> </p><p>“...” Killer hesitates before sighing. “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“SEE? THAT WAS ALL YOU HAD TO DO. OF COURSE I’LL COME.”</p><p> </p><p>Killer smiles brightly and immediately scoops up Blue in his arms. “I have kidnapped Boss’ mate successfully!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue laughs. “I-I’M NOT HIS MATE!”</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet! You’re a prisoner now.”</p><p> </p><p>This is surprisingly funny, and not the fight he had expected. Stars, he didn’t expect Killer to be so polite, yet silly. He half expected everyone in Nightmares gang to be calm and pure evil, but maybe that’s not the case. He should still keep his guard up, but still.</p><p> </p><p>Killer summons a portal to a dark AU, where only a castle is seen in the distance. He runs through it and quickly makes his way towards the castle. “This is our base. Can’t tell you the AU name just in case.” Blue nods, more focused on the fact his soulmate lives in a literal castle. </p><p> </p><p>Killer brings him inside and starts navigating the maze-like halls like a pro. Blue has gotten lost already, and it’s only been a few minutes. Finally, Killer stops at a specific door that looks like every other one. “Ready?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I Guess So!” </p><p> </p><p>Without another moment to spare, Killer kicks the door off its hinges and runs into the room before throwing Blue down on a surprisingly soft surface. “LOOK WHO I JUST KIDNAPPED, MOTHERFUCKERS!” He hears a bunch of yelling coming from a bunch of different voices. Some laughing, others just plain yelling at Killer. “WHERE’S BOSS, HE GOTTA KNOW WHAT WE JUST DID!”</p><p> </p><p>“'̷W̶e̵'̵!̷?̸ ̴t̸h̸e̷r̷e̸ ̷i̶s̴ ̵n̵o̵ ̷'̶w̸e̴'̴!̴ ̷Y̵o̵u̶ ̵d̸i̴d̷ ̴t̸h̷i̴s̴ ̶o̷n̴ ̵y̸o̷u̵r̵ ̸o̸w̶n̶!̷” That’s definitely Errors voice. Blue knows they work closely together, but he didn’t know Error stayed in the castle with them.</p><p> </p><p>Blue hesitantly sits up and peers at all the bickering skeletons in what is probably a living room. Mostly everyone but Axe and Cross seem to find the situation amusing. Surprisingly, Error is smirking while he yells at Killer.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he notices Cross sitting right next to him. “Did Killer hurt you?” He looks genuinely concerned.</p><p> </p><p>The sincerity shocks Blue as he silently stares at Cross, and Blue realizes he’s been silent for far too long, making him laugh awkwardly. “YES- I MEAN, NO! KILLER DIDN’T HURT ME, I’M FINE.” </p><p> </p><p>He still looks slightly worried but relaxes a bit more than before. Blue looks over to Killer, Error, Axe, and Dust.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you even do if Boss comes back earl-”</p><p> </p><p>Before Dust could finish his question, Nightmare is standing over the door, now on the ground. “I leave you all alone for two hours.” He sounds exhausted, making Blue frown. “And you break one of the doors.” He doesn’t even seem surprised, leaving him to wonder if this is a normal thing.</p><p> </p><p>Killer runs up to Nightmare, a huge, child-like grin on his face. “Not only that. I also kidnapped your not-yet-mate but soon-to-be-mate!” Nightmare freezes before his eyes land on the couch. Blue hesitantly waves, too nervous to know what exactly to say.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare grabs the still proud Killer with his tentacles and walks over to Blue. Nightmare caresses Blue’s cheek, causing him to have a mild gay panic. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Holy stars, his voice is so smooth and deep but you can hear how he’s worried and why is he touching Blue’s cheek so tenderly? “Y-YES! I AM GREAT! KILLER DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!!” His face is extreamly hot, he just wants to curl up into a tiny ball and scream for the next two hours.</p><p> </p><p>He lets go of Blues cheek before setting Killer down on the ground. “Next time you do something like this, there will be consequences, do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>Killer gives him finger guns. “Of course, Boss!” He pats the tentacle near him before teleporting over to Dust.</p><p> </p><p>One of Nightmare’s tentacles suddenly wraps around Blue’s wrist. “You are coming with me.” Blue hesitantly stands up and follows his soulmate, ignoring the laughter behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare leads them to a door that seems heavily protected with magical barriers. He can feel the magic coming off of it several feet away. “WHERE DOES THAT LEAD?”</p><p> </p><p>He blushes and looks away from Blue. “...when we go in here, you promise not to tell a <em> soul </em> what is in this room?” Blue stares at the door, nervous, but hesitantly nods. He needs to know what’s in such a heavily guarded room.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare lifts his hand over the magical barrier and disperses the magic. Then, he tentatively opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>Blue almost bursts out laughing at the irony.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare, the king of darkness, evil incarnate, the most dangerous monster in the <em> multiverse </em> has a secret room <em> covered </em> in pastel pillows and blankets. The entire floor was practically one large pillow. Blue steps inside the room, not caring that Nightmare follows him in and closes the door. He feels the magical seal reappear.</p><p> </p><p>“THIS IS WHAT’S IN HERE..?” Blue covers his mouth in an attempt to not laugh. He turns to Nightmare, only to immediately be hugged. He freezes before closing his eyes and relaxing in their embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“I come here to relax. I love them, but they along with the negativity can be too stressful.” Nightmare mutters. It clicks in Blue’s mind, making him quickly shut up before saying something to ruin the moment. He’s calm, he feels safe, and Blue isn’t about to stop that. </p><p> </p><p>“Are You Tired? We Could Lie Down If You Like.” He suggests. Nightmare hums and lets go of Blue.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his hand, he leads Nightmare to what Blue would call a good cuddle spot and lies down, pulling Nightmare down with him.</p><p> </p><p>The two lie down on the pastel blue pillows. Nightmares tentacles drag Blue closer to Nightmare as Blue wraps both his arms and legs around him. He nuzzles into Nightmares chest, feeling the cold goopy negativity slowly warm up. Whatever that means. Blue feels Nightmare press a kiss up against his forehead before he caresses his, now bright blue, cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here…” Nightmare murmurs. Honestly, if this day doesn’t get more shocking.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… I’m Happy I’m Here As Well. You’re Soft To Hug.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of silent for a bit, just hugging each other, before Nightmare sighs. He seems completely relaxed. “So, you don’t mind staying here for a few days, do you?” </p><p> </p><p>Blue smiles. “Not at all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lmao rat Killer</p><p>This chapter was actually really fun to write! I hope you had fun reading it too ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Good Morning~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed below Blue is extremely soft, and so is the pillow he’s hugging. He moves closer to the pillow, letting out a satisfied hum. He nuzzles his skull against it and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Then he hears a low chuckle from the ‘pillow’ next to him. “Good morning to you as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue opens his eyes and looks up, quickly realizing he just nuzzled Nightmares neck. His face flushes, but he has already gone this far (even though it wasn't exactly his intention to), so he just wraps his arms around him. “G-good morning.” Now he understands why he’s so warm, even without a blanket. Four tentacles are wrapped around him, turning him into a burrito. He can’t say he minds this too much, or at all.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare caresses his cheek. “Slept well, I assume?” His bright cyan eyelight peers down at Blue, he almost feels mesmerized, like he can’t look away. He only now realizes just how close the two of them are.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I… v-very well.” He wants to be closer to him. “How long am I allowed to stay?” Maybe if he stays long enough, he can actually gain the courage to tell him...</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare hums. “As long as I want you to be here. You <em> are </em> my prisoner after all.” There's a tone in his voice that makes what would normally seem threatening more playful than anything.</p><p> </p><p>Blue smirks and nuzzles Nightmare again. “Oh, how could I forget? I’m terrified.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should be~”</p><p> </p><p>That…</p><p> </p><p>Blue is not going to unpack that.</p><p> </p><p>“S-so how long am I staying?”</p><p> </p><p>It takes a moment for Nightmare to respond. “At the very least, a week.”</p><p> </p><p>That might be enough time. “Oh no, how could I ever survive.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare chuckles once again. “You’re so sarcastic today.” </p><p> </p><p>Blue rolls his eyelights. “Shush or I’m leaving the room.” Luckily, Nightmare stays silent and just continues to caress him. He’s not sure but… he thinks he feels Nightmares emotions. This close, it's easier to tell the difference. His emotions are similar to his own. Blue smiles, feeling his soul flutter knowing how close he is, how happy Nightmare is.</p><p> </p><p>Only a week though. It’s fun, but can he really only stay for a week? He likes it here, he likes being around Nightmare. But he can’t stay, even if he wants to, he knows that. Nightmare has no idea Midnight exists, he hasn’t told Ink or Dream he’s speaking to him, and their his enemy! Nightmare is his enemy, he shouldn’t be so vulnerable, he knows this. Yet, his soul aches at the thought of moving from his soulmates embrace. Nightmare feels safe, he’s comfortable. Who knows if he’ll ever feel like this with Blue again.</p><p> </p><p>Blue opens his eyes (when did he close them?) and looks back up at Nightmare. And looking at him… he just really wants to kiss him more. Should he? Could he? Would Nightmare be mad? His soul beats loudly against his ribcage as he stares at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it, kiss him!” Is he really trying to talk himself into kissing him!? Nightmares face is slightly flushed, and Blue realizes just how close he has gotten to him. He freezes. “Just kiss him you fool.” But what if he’s uncomfortable? The shocked look on his face isn’t really giving any insight, and neither is his emotions!</p><p> </p><p>Then Nightmare closes his eyes. The hand that was once caressing his cheek is now tilting Blues face slightly upwards. He moves closer to Blue and <em> oh stars he’s almost kissing him- </em></p><p> </p><p>“HEY ASSHOLES! AXE IS WAITING FOR YOU TWO!!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue jumps away from Nightmare, and immediately covers his face. <em> Oh stars oh stars oh no he actually almost kissed him what the hell!? </em> Blue mentally scolds himself and squeezes his eyes shut, his face practically on fire. “Alright alright, stop banging on the fucking wall.” Oh no, Nightmare sounds annoyed. He really wasn’t trying to- he just- <em> he really wanted to kiss him </em>!</p><p> </p><p>He yelps when he is suddenly lifted up into the air by a tendril. He squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to move his hands away from his face. Only when he feels Nightmare moving his hands away from his face does he hesitantly open his eyes. “U-uhmm…” He doesn’t know what he should do, and speaking is obviously failing as well.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare’s face is unreadable, and in his gay panic, he can’t differentiate who’s emotions are who’s. Right before he makes more of a fool of himself by speaking, he is brought closer to Nightmare before he plants a soft kiss on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“The dining room is down the hall stairs, right next to this room. Come down when your ready~” Nightmare sets Blue down and takes off the magical seal on the door before exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>Blue stares at the door for a few seconds before looking down at the plush pillows and touching his face, right where Nightmare had kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>His soul starts pounding against his chest as he holds his face. His cheeks heat up more than before, and he has to restrain himself to not screech.</p><p> </p><p>He needs a minute… or thirty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trust me when I say I tried to make this chapter better, but I really had no clue how to, so uh, have fun with this. ;-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I'll Strike a Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After taking a couple of minutes to allow himself to breathe, Blue shakily stands up from the room of happiness and walks out. Nightmare (just the thought of him is causing him to blush) seemed to have left the seal off completely, allowing him to leave the room just fine.</p><p> </p><p>He walks around the hallways, making random twists and turns and glancing into random rooms along the way. He really should have asked Nightmare where the dining room was.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, when he peeks into one of the rooms, he sees a bunch of skeletons talking at a large table. Almost every seat was taken except for the one right next to Blue’s soulmate. He feels his cheeks heat up, but he quickly shakes his head and stands up straight. He will not let his embarrassment make him make a fool out of himself! He takes a deep breath and fully pushes the doors open before walking over to them, trying his best to be confident. </p><p> </p><p>The first person who notices him is Nightmare. The moment he has stepped foot in the room, he turns around and waves at him. This causes everyone else to notice Blue as well. Axe smiles at him, Killer gives him finger guns, and Cross gives him a small smile and waves. What is Dust and Error doing?</p><p> </p><p>Well, fighting over Uno cards of course. Because what was Blue expecting when he walked into a room full of evil murderous skeletons?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, New Dad, Come here and watch the horror unfold!” Killer yells over the two arguing skeletons, who completely ignore him.</p><p> </p><p>Blue giggles and walks over to the seat Nightmare pulls out for him. He sits down and listens into the conversation, sparing a glance at Axe who stands up and leaves the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Y̶o̴u̶ ̶f̴u̸c̵k̴i̵n̴g̵ ̷c̷h̶e̵a̵t̶e̴d̴,̸ ̷y̸o̵u̸ ̷d̶i̵c̷k̸!̸” Error slams his cards down on the table, still facing away from Dust.</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell do you Cheat in Uno!?”</p><p> </p><p>“H̴o̸w̴ ̴d̸o̵ ̴y̶o̸u̴ ̵<em> n̸o̸t̵ </em> ̵k̸n̴o̶w̶ ̸h̷o̸w̵ ̶t̵o̸ ̷c̸h̴e̸a̴t̶ ̸i̴n̷ ̴U̴n̴o̷!̶?̵ ̴Y̴o̷u̵'̷r̴e̴ ̴l̵y̶i̸n̶g̴!̴”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t! Stop being a dick and accept your losing!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue glances over at Nightmare. He’s leaning on the table, an amused smirk on his face. When he notices Blue’s worried expression, he pats his shoulder and moves a bit closer to him. “Don’t worry, they will resolve this on their own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y̸o̸u̸ ̶a̷r̴e̷ ̷s̵o̷ ̸i̵m̴m̶a̷t̸u̵r̶e̷,̷ ̷l̵y̵i̷n̵g̴ ̸a̸b̴o̴u̵t̶ ̶U̵n̶o̵ ̸o̸f̸ ̵a̶l̶l̸ ̵t̴h̸i̴n̴g̸s̷!̴ ̶W̸h̷a̶t̴ ̶t̸h̷e̵ ̵h̷e̸l̷l̶,̷ ̵D̵u̴s̶t̸?̶”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one lying!” He slams his hands on his table and glares at Error. “I was trying to let you win, why the fuck would I cheat!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y̴O̴U̶-̸ ̷W̶a̷i̸t̶ ̸w̶h̴a̵t̸?̷”</p><p> </p><p>Dust stays silent for a moment before slumping on his seat and throwing the cards at Error. “It doesn’t matter, It’s just a stupid ass game.”</p><p> </p><p>“.̶.̶.̷f̵i̸n̷e̷,̸ ̴w̵h̸a̴t̴e̸v̴e̷r̷.̶” </p><p> </p><p>After a couple seconds of silence, Axe comes back in the room with a bunch of plates. Dust looks at Axe confused. “I thought we were waitin’ for Baby Blue?” Everyone's head immediately turns to Blue, making him blush and shift in his chair. “Oh… uh… good morning?” He awkwardly waves.</p><p> </p><p>Error glances away and leans his head on the table. “.̶.̶.̵m̶o̷r̴n̵i̷n̴'̷ ̸B̴l̵u̸e̵.̸” The group snickers and laughs at them while Blue covers his mouth, hopping to stop himself from laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Axe places a plate in front of everyone with three warm pancakes on top. Blue smiles and thanks Axe, because he isn’t rude. He also waits until the others start eating before he does, or using any of the syrup. And they did the same thing. Everyone waited to touch their food until Axe sat down. Everyone who was there waited for each other.</p><p> </p><p>They don’t act like the brash evil skeletons he had fought.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know if this realization is making him upset or happy.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Video games. A fun bonding activity between friends or strangers so people can make connections and amazing memories. Memories they can look back on and laugh with each other, or smile with accomplishment when they remember what they had created.</p><p> </p><p>Or it can be a way to cause discourse, hatred, and break up even the tightest of friendships. Especially with Monopoly, which is coincidentally the game they are playing right now.</p><p> </p><p>Killer glares daggers at Nightmare, while he just smirks in response, his arms crossed. “Alright, listen here you little shit. You give me your fucking railroad and I give you all of my money, just <em> give it to me</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“All of your fifty dollars? What use would I have for that?”</p><p> </p><p>All of them are playing the game completely wrong. Not that they were breaking the rules, but they don’t seem to be playing this game the smart way. He will start then.</p><p> </p><p>Blue shifts closer to Cross and tugs on his sleeve, grabbing his attention. He looks at him confused. ‘<em>wanna strike a deal?</em>’ He signs. Cross gives him a suspicious look, but he continues. ‘<em>You give me your Electric Company and I’ll clean your room.</em>’ His eye sockets widen.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?” Cross keeps his voice down so as to not draw suspicion from the others, though Blue swears he saw Nightmare glance at them.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>The magnificent Blue never lies!</em>’</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of compilation, Cross sneakily hands the card to him, and after making sure he got the correct card, the two of them shake hands.</p><p> </p><p>The game continues. Killer gets bankrupted and after yelling, comes back with popcorn that he refuses to share. Axe gets the water Works, Nightmare gets another a few more railroads, Dust slowly submits all his money over to the four of them. Everyone both loses and gains more money, yet it's a close game still.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Blue scooches over to Axe. ‘<em>Hey Axe, mind if I use your water works</em>?’</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>He pouts. ‘<em>I’ll let you touch with my bandanna the rest of the day</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” He silently looks down and hands him the card. </p><p> </p><p>Axe plays with the bow part of Blue’s bandanna, distracted with most of the game.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he needs more. Blue is greedy and wants to win. Killer seems to have caught on and distracts Axe with a couple pieces of popcorn. He plops himself down next to Nightmare and leans up against his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Night, you wanna-</em>’</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare raises his hand to grab Blue’s, effectively stopping his signing and causing him to blush at the same time. “I see what you’re planning, Blue. There's nothing you can offer me that will make me give up my railroads.”</p><p> </p><p>He frowns. Is there really nothing he could do to get one of his cards?</p><p> </p><p>There's no way that's true!</p><p> </p><p>Blue pouts before turning away and walking over to Killer. Luckily, it’s not his turn yet. “Is There Anything I Could Do To Get Night’s Railroads?”</p><p> </p><p>Killer doesn’t take a moment to think. “Alright other Dad, here's what you got to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Other Dad? Kil-”</p><p> </p><p>“Cuddles you fool.”</p><p> </p><p>Although suspicious, he nods and teleports back next to Nightmare. ‘<em>Night, please listen to my offer</em>.’ Nightmare rolls his eyes but doesn’t stop him. ‘<em>If I promise to cuddle with you, will you give me some of your railroads</em>?’ He freezes for a moment, just staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>A <em> very faint </em> turquoise blush appears on his face as he grabs two railroads before shoving them to Blue. “Not. A. Word.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s easy to see that Blue won.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blue wins his game and gets free cuddles. Blue is really winning the lottery huh??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Blue's Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was sure today was going a bit too peaceful. Nightmares gang hasn’t attacked any universes in about a week, Error hasn’t spoken to Ink in a while, and no universes need help. It’s odd.</p><p> </p><p>He yawns and rolls around on his bed, having literally nothing to do. He messaged Ink about hanging out, but so far, no answer. Would it be rude for him to message Blue so soon after what happened? Maybe Blue would want a distraction. Making up his mind, he goes to send a text to Blue, only for his phone to ring immediately after.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Blue.</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiles and answers the phone. A voice comes from the speaker. “Have you seen Blue?” For a moment, he freezes hearing his brother's voice come from the phone, only to remember Midnight.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no? Wait, is he not home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking- okay. Blue left to go to a Swapfell universe yesterday and I haven’t seen him since.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream frowns. That is definitely not good. Luckily, it shouldn’t be hard to find him! Dream will just concentrate on Blues emotions and follow the trail, easily. “Okay, wait at Blues house. I’ll go and get you, then we’ll get Blue.” He hears Midnight quietly agree before the phone hands up.</p><p> </p><p>Alright, this is fine. Dream has found Ink easily because he follows his fake emotions, he can do the same for Blue.</p><p> </p><p>Dream takes a deep breath before opening a portal to the abandoned universe Blue’s house lies. He opens the door with no problem and looks around. “Midnight? Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Midnight is standing on the dinner table, his tentacles sharp and swaying aggressively. Dream reaches out his hand, which mini reluctantly climbs on. “How do we find him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to follow his emotions.” Dream walks over to the couch and sits down. He closes his eyes and focuses on Blueberry’s. familiar emotions. Right as he felt his emotion, it was quickly blocked out by a more familiar feeling. A darkness overpowers Blue’s emotions, and makes it impossible for Dream to find. “...He’s with Nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>Midnight’s tentacles only got sharper as he repressed a growl. “Is he safe?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t know… I can’t tell if he has positive emotions! I can only feel Nightmare, he’s blocking out all of Blue’s emotions.”</p><p> </p><p>“So there's a chance he’s safe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but… but what if he’s hurt? What if Nightmare is torturing him and making him upset!?” Stars, Dream can’t imagine what his… his brother is doing to him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Blue I swear, I swear to fucking god, Blue if you take one more fucking ste- BLUE!!!” Cross is glaring daggers at him while Blue just smirks back. “I will fucking strangle you…”</p><p> </p><p>“HELL YEAH, FATHER IS TAKING REVENGE!” Killer, cause who else calls Blue ‘dad’, is standing on the side of the couch, watching as Blue KO’s Cross in Super Smash Bros.</p><p> </p><p>Blue chuckles. Yeah, he has one life left, and his health is yellow, but he still has a chance. He can still get revenge for his friends. He takes a sip of his drink and when he looks back at the screen, Crosses character re-spawns.</p><p> </p><p>The two continue to fight, and for a while, Blue just runs away from Cross’s character and attacks every so often, mainly trying to just deal some damage. Then, once he has Cross yelling at him to actually do something, a smash ball appears. This is either gonna make or break his fight.</p><p> </p><p>Blue lets Cross go after the ball for a moment, only to attack him and send him away from it. Now with both of their health at red, Blue continues to attack the smash ball before breaking it. There's cheers and boos all around him, and finally, with the last push of a button,</p><p> </p><p>He sends Cross flying off the map, landing him his first smash bro’s victory.</p><p> </p><p>“MWEH HEH HEH HEH! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE IS VICTORIOUS!” He jumps up to his feet and fist pumps the air, laughing at his wondrous victory.</p><p> </p><p>Killer proceeds to mock Cross for his loss, while Cross just pouts and sticks his tongue out at him. Error just seems proud Cross lost, and is laughing at him from the ceiling. Yeah, for some reason Error is hanging out on the ceiling, where a bunch of string is holding him.</p><p> </p><p>Axe on the other hand, seems upset that Cross lost. He starts the mourning process by fleeing to the kitchen, saying he’s in the need of comfort food.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Dust is enjoying the chaos while sipping his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Blue plops down next to Nightmare and smiles at him. “So~ How Did I Do?”</p><p> </p><p>A tentacle wraps around his waist as Nightmare chuckles. “You did wonderful, Sunshine. Thank you for beating Cross’s ass.”</p><p> </p><p>He giggles and pats the tendril. “Of Course, Nighty. I Wasn’t Just Gonna Let Him Go Free-”</p><p> </p><p>Blue jumps when Cross suddenly blips in front of them, now standing up on the floor. “I demand a fucking remach!” In his hand was the bottle of hardcore wine they were all drinking, but now only a quarter of it is left. “You, me, right now!”</p><p> </p><p>“...Stars Cross, how much did you even drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Cross laughs. “A fuckton!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue sighs and just leans on Nightmares shoulder. Nighty caresses his cheek and pulls him closer so he’s practically on his lap. “How Much Alcohol Do You Guys Go Through…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, if I didn’t keep these idiots in check, it would be a lot more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As if Nightmare would actually hurt Blue. Dream is a fool.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Merry Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM NOT SORRY-</p><p>Also thank you to Little_Clown aka BEAM MOM for helping the two of us omg your the best mom ever-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> In three separate rooms are three different people typing stuff down on their computers, talking to one another. The human sends something that makes the humanoid cat monster and the hybrid laugh. They seem to be doing something important. Or maybe not. Maybe they are just bored. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are we really doing this..?” The hybrid asks, trying her hardest to not laugh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes! I want to confuse the hell out of all of them!” The human claims. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Hybrid rolls her eyes but continues typing on the computer, trying to figure out how they are going to do something like this. “Isn’t this the exact opposite of our jobs?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t complain, you’re the one who agreed to do this!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well yeah but like, can we get in trouble for this?” The hybrid is the youngest of the three, she hasn’t been doing the job for very long. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...probably?” The human had been doing this longer than the hybrid, but was no expert. Still, she did her job almost perfectly. Usually. Then there are times where she does stuff like this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And the monster? “Come on, breaking the law is funnnn!” She was the oldest and the smartest out of the three, yet they don’t actually know what she does.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The three of them don’t exactly work together, considering the fact they are from three completely separate dimensions. “Yes, please let me commit arson!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes.” The human replies.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After a little while longer of talking, they finally decide on a plan. With the magic of Christmas cheer (aka their computers) they start their plan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blue is walking with Nightmare, looking out at the garden Nightmare was leading him through. his kids- The bad guys were all laughing at him on their way out, making him a bit confused. But whatever, he was just happy to be spending time with his soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare was nervous but looked calm on the outside, his tentacles are flicking around a lot and sometimes make little hearts behind him. He was going to do it, he was going to tell Blue how he feels and maybe...he might kiss Blue like he wanted too in the pillow room.</p><p> </p><p>He hums happily as he looks around, and finally back at Nightmare. He looks calm, yet being this close to him, he could feel other emotions from him. Nervousness. He wonders why he's so nervous. "YOUR GARDEN IS REALLY PRETTY! I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT YOU GUYS HAD SUCH A PLACE."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, I tend to it myself if I feel stressed. I seem to have a ‘thing’ about plants as Killer says."</p><p> </p><p>"I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT. CERTAIN THINGS LIKE THIS ARE CALMING. JUST LIKE THE PILLOW ROOM IS CALM, SO IS BEING OUTSIDE WITH NOTHING BUT YOUR OWN THOUGHTS."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare is glad Blue is behind him as he blushes, thinking of Blue almost kissing him the last time they were in there. "Yes, it can be... nice not being around the others."</p><p> </p><p>Blue hums and continues to follow Nightmare silently, looking at the pretty flowers and plants as he does so.</p><p> </p><p>They reach the centre of the garden where a gazebo and bench are. 'Alright Nightmare you are a king feared throughout the multiverse, you can tell your soulmate you love him!'</p><p> </p><p>"WOAH, I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE OF THESE THINGS OUTSIDE OF MOVIES." He laughs to himself. He really should explore certain places more. "THIS IS REALLY CALMING. I LIKE IT."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare smiles softly at Blue without realizing it, hearing him laugh. "You should see it in winter, the snow doesn't get disturbed by the boys often so it is very pretty."</p><p> </p><p>"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TELL ME WHEN IT BECOMES WINTER HERE. I'VE FORGOTTEN HOW TIME EVEN WORKS ANYMORE..." Honestly, with how weird certain universes are about time, he's surprised he even manages to keep track of the dates in his original universe.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare sits down and glances to the side with a light blush "Well you are more than welcome to come to the castle at any time so, if you want, you can stay over for a few nights l-like a sleepover?" ‘This is how normal not murderers do things right?!? Sleepovers??’</p><p> </p><p>"OH, SO YOU WON'T KIDNAP ME NEXT TIME! GOOD, I NEED TO WARN M- ER, DREAM AND INK SO THEY WON'T WORRY." Blue sits down as well.</p><p> </p><p>"To be fair Killer did the kidnapping, I was just reading a book."</p><p> </p><p>"TRUE, BUT STILL."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare rests a hand on the bench between them, "I can't say I completely disapprove of his action however, I did get to spend time with you after all."</p><p> </p><p>Blue smiles, looking away and blushing as he remembers what had happened in the pillow room. "ME NEITHER. I WAS ABLE TO REALLY SEE HOW WONDERFUL YOU AND ALL THE OTHER MEMBERS OF YOUR GANG ARE." It's a shame he has to go home soon...</p><p> </p><p>Some of his tentacles are draped over Blue's shoulders like a blanket, Nightmare reaches for Blue's hand. "Yes we are a bit like a family here and maybe... maybe you could be a part of it too?"</p><p> </p><p>"YOU WOULD... TRUST ME ENOUGH? TO BE A PART OF YOUR FAMILY, EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN FIGHTING AGAINST YOU GUYS?" It's not like Blue doesn't want to accept that, more, he wants to make sure.</p><p> </p><p>On Nightmares shoulder was Buni, hiding in Nightmares hood. "Come On, Confess To Him!" He makes sure he's quiet enough to not be heard by Blue.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare holds Blue's hand and turns in his spot to give Blue his full attention, "Blue, you never fought dirty with any of us and are a very honourable fighter and person. My boys fight each other all the time and have done more damage than you ever have. So yes, I trust you."</p><p> </p><p>Blue smiles and turns himself to fully look at Nightmare. He blushes when he notices that they're holding hands. "I'M GLAD... ALL OF YOU ARE WEIRDO'S, BUT I LIKE HANGING OUT WITH YOU GUYS. IF THE OTHERS WOULDN'T MIND EITHER, I WOULD LOVE TO JOIN YOUR STRANGE FAMILY."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare takes a deep breath and unknowingly leans closer to Blue "Blue, I um... I have something I would like to tell you." He is blushing fully now.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT IS IT NIGHTS?" His blush is getting deeper. There is no way that... No, it's probably just his imagination.</p><p> </p><p>"Seeing how you want to join our family, would you like to be my... my..." 'Come on Nightmare you can do this! Just ask him to be your mate!'</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> click </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of vibrating and static.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare groans thinking its Error needing something at the wrong time.</p><p> </p><p>Paired with the static and whirring, a typing sound is heard. One that gradually gets louder.</p><p> </p><p>He looks up to tell Error not now but he is not there? He looks around hearing the noise but is confused not seeing anyone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He feels for Error but he is at the castle, Nightmare grabs Blue pulling him closer and his tentacles raise up sharper than before, "Who is out there?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> clickclickcliCKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKLCLICKCLICK </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a portal appears under the two. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They fall in.</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK!?!" he tries to grab the edges on the portal like an idiot and just burns his tentacles and hand. He holds onto Blue putting him on top so when they land Nightmare hits first and not Blue. Blue grabs onto Nightmare and squeezes his eyes shut, screaming in fear as they fall.</p><p> </p><p>With a thump, they fall onto...some kind of floor. Once the thump is heard, the other voices which had previously been chattering cease. </p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>"AHHHHHH MOMMA NIGHTMARE THERE'S ANOTHER YOU!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Once Blue realizes he's no longer falling, he hesitantly opens his eyes and looks at Nightmare, ignoring the other voices. "NIGHTY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"</p><p> </p><p>Nighty ignores his pain and jumps up, putting Blue behind him in some tentacles holding him and the others raised and sharp facing the new voices. They look extra goopy where they touched the portal and are twitching in pain. </p><p> </p><p>"'Nighty?' Omg thats so cute boss!"</p><p> </p><p>Midnight also falls down the portal. Blue only notices because he falls on top of Blue's skull. He grabs Midnight and nuzzles him, before hesitantly trying to look over to the voices. </p><p> </p><p>"pfft- Nighty. which is better, Nighty or Mama Noot?" Axe asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh... aren't nighties another word for pajamas?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Dust,” Cross says.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss why ya look so chilled? Go on, say hi to yourself!" Killer’s voice says mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Pffft-”</p><p> </p><p>"WAIT, DUST? KILLER- ANOTHER NIGHTMARE!?" Blue looks between the two. "WHICH ONE IS THE REAL ONE...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hehe, the blue sunshine child said my name-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut UP, DUST"</p><p> </p><p>"MAKE ME, CROSS D:&lt;"</p><p> </p><p>"We are both real Blue, I think this is just something Error said could happen if The Creators like or hate us" Nighty still has his guard up, he doesn't know if this other Nightmare is still in the 'evil kill everything for power' part of their life or not. </p><p> </p><p>Killer is waving to Blue and the tiny Noots, "There is a cute little boss too. -gasp!- Minimare!"</p><p> </p><p>Momma Nootmare is still silent, staring in shock at the alternate version of himself on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight glares at him, still confused but protective. He wraps his tentacles around Blue’s arm. "WOW... THIS IS VERY STRANGE..." He tries to hide Mini from Nighty’s view, praying Nighty hasn't seen him or what he is yet.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty's tentacles are dripping on the floor, normally it would disappear just after falling off but being hurt it drips like blood to the floor and they are shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh! It's a soulfound!!!" A very excited and female voice chimes from the couch next to Axe. "I've seen those in my dating sims! They're so cute! You don't look like as much of a gloopy bastard when you're small, Noots!"</p><p> </p><p>Blue's face lights up as he hides behind Nighty, covering his blushing face. Midnight hides in Blues bandanna, but it's pretty much useless at that point.</p><p> </p><p>"...Gloopy?" Nighty mumbles to himself confused and a bit tired.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes, thank you Monika," Nootmare says tiredly, still staring at himself.</p><p> </p><p>Killer looks at Nighty for a bit then leans to Nootmare "Ey uh boss? Does other you look a bit... extra goopy to ya?"</p><p> </p><p>Axe nods. "He looks like you but when hurt. Might want to check that."</p><p> </p><p>Noot is still hella suspicious, but if Axe sounds serious, it's probably important. "Other me, we should heal you up before anything else."</p><p> </p><p>Monika leans over to Axe. <em> "Is this normal...?" </em></p><p> </p><p>"Which part? The gloop, people falling from a portal, or multiple Mama Noots?"</p><p> </p><p>"...yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Gloop is kinda normal. If you count Killer and Dust, all the time. This is... not as common as the last two, but at this point we shouldn't be surprised."</p><p> </p><p>Nighty can't feel any ill intent from the group so he un-sharpens his tentacles and they lay limp on the ground twitching every so often. He is tired from holding them up and Blue landing on him. </p><p> </p><p>Killer is poking Mama Noot’s tentacles thinking "I'm not all that sure how to fix him tho, the negativity here should have done it by now unless it's from Dream's arrows or something like that."</p><p> </p><p>Serious mom mode activated! Momma Noot narrows his single eye. He addresses his alternate self. "Was this Dream?"</p><p> </p><p>Blue frowns and nuzzles Nightm- his Nighty. "DREAM WASN'T ANYWHERE NEAR US. I... THINK IT WAS THE PORTAL?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what portal? The one that you two fell out of?"</p><p> </p><p>"What other portal, genius?"</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT UP DUST I SWEAR-"</p><p> </p><p>"I tried to grab the sides and it burned me, my brother was panicking in another AU at the time." he reaches his good hand back to hold Blue.</p><p> </p><p>"...Burned you..." Nootmare is muttering to himself now. It's almost inaudible.<br/><br/></p><p>Cross turns to Error. "Is this The Creators bein wack again, Ruru?"</p><p> </p><p>Error tilts his head as if listening "yEaH, tHeY KeEp sAyInG LoL AnD ThInK ThIs iS FuNnY? oH, aNd tHeIr dReAm iS HyPeRvEnTiLaTiNg wItH InK JuSt wAtChInG So tHaT'S A ThInG. oNe iS CrYiNg aNd i cAn aPpArEnTlY HeAr eMoJiS."</p><p> </p><p>Monika leans over to Axe again. "What the fuck who is he listening to?"</p><p> </p><p>Axe chuckles. "The Creators. Kinda like what you humans call god, except multiple and they like to fuck with us."</p><p> </p><p>Monika is confused and most definitely concerned, but leaves the topic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> NOT ALWAYS WE LOVE YOU GUYS AND WOULD PROTECT YOU WILL ALL OUR POWER </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We luv uuuuuu </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don't :D </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyper no- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyper yes~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> HYPER APOLOGIZE </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyper won’t </em>
</p><p>
  <em> she likes to hurt her characters </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or give them love idk </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No meanie </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> I mean I almost always torture Blueberry when he’s in my fics. ...he’s in almost all of my fic’s… </em> <em><br/></em> <em> So yeah that’s fair </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> GIVE LOVE TO THEM </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Error shakes his head "sOmE LoVe uS AnD OtHeRs lOvE/WaNt tO HuRt uS BuT It's nOt aLwAyS BaD ThEy uSuAlLy hAvE CoMfOrT AfTeR ThE HuRt."</p><p> </p><p>Nighty leans against Blue very tired, he is losing a lot of goop and this poor carpet will never be the same again.</p><p> </p><p>Blue whimpers and hugs Nighty a bit tighter. "U-UHM EXCUSE ME!" He raises his voice a bit louder to catch everyone's attention</p><p> </p><p>Dust's eyes are wide after Error’s statement, but at Blue’s voice, he pays attention.</p><p> </p><p>Cross is now eating cookies and looking bored.</p><p> </p><p>Nootmare notices how distraught Blue seems. "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"NIGHTY SEEMS HURT, AND UH, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HELP HIM, SO CAN YOU GUYS HELP ME HELP HIM? PLEASE? I'LL PAY YOU BACK!"</p><p> </p><p>Cross snorts. "As if Momma Noot would take payment. He's a big softie."</p><p> </p><p>Nootmare’s face softens and mom mode comes back tenfold. "Of course, Lil’ Blue. Axe, Monika, get the kit."</p><p> </p><p>Axe nods, now back into serious mode, and grabs Monika’s hand to get the kit. She is sort of lost, but goes along willingly.</p><p> </p><p>The tentacles around Blue are on the floor now too leaving Blue’s outfit stained and slimy, "Sorry Sunshine, I can’t retract them into my body injured." Nighty mumbles. </p><p> </p><p>Blue and Bani both nuzzle him. "LIKE I CARE ABOUT SOME GOOP IN MY CLOTHES. YOU'RE HURT NIGHTY. JUST TRY TO RELAX A BIT, YOU MIGHT FEEL BETTER AND LESS STRESSED."</p><p> </p><p>Nighty nuzzles Blue and Buni back purring lightly, his injuries just stinging and burning now the negativity in this multiverse healing him but it's slow.</p><p> </p><p>Killer blips out to get buckets and hand shovels "This stuff is makin a mess on the floor, Cross get him to the hardwood so Dust and I can clean this up."</p><p> </p><p>Cross nods and drops his chocolate into his pocket before standing and lifting Nighty easily. He brings him to the kitchen floor. His tentacles leave a mess behind Cross and he tries to keep them from tripping him.</p><p> </p><p>Dust blips away for some towels.</p><p> </p><p>Axe comes running back with Monika in hand and the kit in the other. "Found it, boss." Monika opens the kit and stoops next to Nighty. She begins to clean up Nighty best she can with Dust helping.</p><p> </p><p>Blue awkwardly watches as they help Nighty. He's going to have to make a lot of tacos as thanks.</p><p> </p><p>Error is swatting at the air like there is flies "If yA'Ll cAn sHuSh fOr a sEcOnD We aRe tRyInG To fIgUrE OuT WhAt yA DiD To tHe oThEr bOsS!" he is quieter with this part "I wAnT ThE DrAmA LaTeR BuT RiGhT NoW Is tHiS."</p><p> </p><p>Dust looks up to Momma Noot. "I think we got it all? Not sure."</p><p> </p><p>Monika studies Nighty. "Are you feelin better?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am better thank you uh... human?" Nighty looks confused but still polite.</p><p> </p><p>Monika snorts, not used to this polite Nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Blue smiles, a little weary of the human, but nothing more. "THANK YOU, HUMAN. AND UH, OTHER DUST AND CROSS."</p><p> </p><p>Killer has a big bucket of goop "Hey boss what do we do with this stuff?"</p><p> </p><p>Dust snickers. "Drink it :D"</p><p> </p><p>"Drink it" Axe smirks</p><p> </p><p>"BITCH THINK I WON'T!" Killer goes to drink the goop</p><p> </p><p>Cross laughs. "I want some too!"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I DON'T REALLY THINK THAT'S SAFE!? P-PLEASE DON'T!"</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't eat my body. I need that and it would feel weird being in your body for the both of us."</p><p> </p><p>"NO ONE IS DRINKING MY ALTERNATE SELVES GOOP, YOU NASTY BASTARDS!"</p><p> </p><p>Midnight sighs. "I swear I hate them already."</p><p> </p><p>Blue pokes Mini. "THAT'S JUST MEAN, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN MET THEM."</p><p> </p><p>Killer puts the goop down and doesn't drink it sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"But Momma Noot!"</p><p> </p><p>Nootmare sighs. "Can we just, talk things out right now before I throw hands?"</p><p> </p><p>"UHM, I AGREE WITH OTHER NIGHTMARE. WE SHOULD CALM DOWN..."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Blue. Cross, bring other me to the couch, please."</p><p> </p><p>-Sigh- "Nighty, you can call me Nighty. this is Buni my... soulfound" Nighty blushes and doesn't look at Blue.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello!!!" Buni waves at everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Blue's face immediately flushes. Nighty has a soulfound too!? Blue hesitantly shows Midnight. "S-SOULFOUNDS... SMALL VERSIONS OF YOUR... S-SOULMATE."</p><p> </p><p>"Soulmate?" Dust suddenly smirks at noot. "Boss~~~~"</p><p> </p><p>Nootmare is confused as fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Error looks like he is watching a great drama hearing the voices and watching what is happening.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight sighs. "Well, looks like the secrets out now."</p><p> </p><p>Buni smiles. "Big Me Has A Small You! How Cool!"</p><p> </p><p>Killer goes to Buni and 'shakes' his hand with his finger "Sooo this little guy is Blue huh? And he has a little other boss? That’s adorable.~"</p><p> </p><p>Buni giggles and 'shakes' his hand. "Yup! I'm Bani! I Don't Know What Small Nightmare’s Name Is Yet, Probably Because Big Me Didn't Know I Existed! :D"</p><p> </p><p>Monika leans over to Axe. "Axe what is happening right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh... I actually don't know this time," Axe shrugs</p><p> </p><p>Nighty blushes brightly trying to hide in his tentacles but that doesn't work well, they have gone down in size significantly after losing all that goop.</p><p> </p><p>Nootmare is hella confused as he points in between his alternate self and Blue. "Wait- wha- um.. Who-"</p><p> </p><p>Cross is back to his cookies</p><p> </p><p>Dust is poking at Nighty's now small tentacles</p><p> </p><p>"...ME AND NIGHTY ARE SOULMATES...." He explains before hiding in his bandanna, way too embarrassed at this point. Nighty knows!</p><p> </p><p>Dust laughs. "Boss ya didn't tell me you were into short, blue, and hyper~"</p><p> </p><p>Nootmare facepalms.</p><p> </p><p>Killer puts the bucket of goop...somewhere and comes back smiling at Noots "Aww~ Does boss like the little blue Star Sans too~"</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, I didn't know Mama Noot would be into a Star Sans~"</p><p> </p><p>Nootmare abruptly stands. "I'm gonna go and stick my head in Cross' eggnog until I can find this easier to deal with!"</p><p> </p><p>One of the tiny tentacles paps at Dust’s hand (like cats playing patty cake) and Nighty talks to Blue quietly "I wanted to tell you earlier but um," vague hand wave to the area around them, "this happened, I would still like you to join our family if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"W-WE SHOULD PROBABLY TALK LATER, BUT UH, YEAH. I'D LIKE THAT." He smiles at him and holds Midnight to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Bani jumps happily before clinging to Nighty’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Cross go get the mistletoe." Dust whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Killer smiles "Oh yeah! The giftmass party!"</p><p> </p><p>Nighty nods and pets Buni giving him a little nuzzle "Sorry for the rough landing Buni are you okay? I didn't land on you, did I?"</p><p> </p><p>"I Am A-okay! The Magnificent Bani Cannot Be Hurt By That! ...Also I Was Hiding In Your Shirt, So I Didn't Get Hurt."</p><p> </p><p>Nighty purrs and kisses Buni on the skull "I'm glad you are safe, I would have felt terrible if I hurt you."</p><p> </p><p>Dust stands. "This is cute and all but I need eggnog."</p><p> </p><p>Blue tilts his head. "WHAT'S EGGNOG?"</p><p> </p><p>Cross, Monika and Dust G A S P</p><p> </p><p>Axe freezes. "Excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>Monika stands. "Axe, get a cup."</p><p> </p><p>"We're fixing this."</p><p> </p><p>"On it."</p><p> </p><p>"D-DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG..?"</p><p> </p><p>Monika pats his head. "The fact that you haven't had eggnog is a travesty, sweetheart. We're fixing this."</p><p> </p><p>Error tilts his head "If yOuR Uh bOyS ArE FrEaKiNg oUt aNd tHe sTaRs aRe fReAkInG OuT WhO Is kEePiNg tHe mUlTiVeRsE ToGeThEr?"</p><p> </p><p>“...............OH STARS, OUR MULTIVERSE IS FALLING APART AT THE SEAMS. NIGHTY, I LOVE YOU, BUT YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE KIDNAPPED ME FOR THIS LONG..."</p><p> </p><p>"You think?" Midnight baps him.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty blushes and whispers to Buni, <em> "Was that a real I love you or the 'you’re being dumb' I love you?!? Buni help me out here!" </em></p><p> </p><p>He blinks. "Uhhh I Think A Mix Of Both! He Loves You~! :D"</p><p> </p><p>Nighty's eyelight goes to a heart and he hides his face in his hands and his tentacles can only reach around his sides but not hug him</p><p> </p><p>Axe runs in with a cup of eggnog. "Multiverse later. Eggnog now."</p><p> </p><p>Monika takes the cup and hands it to Blue. "Drink, small child. By the way, I'm adopting you."</p><p> </p><p>Blue tilts his head again. "TAKING THE RESETS INTO ACCOUNT, I'M PROBABLY OLDER THAN YOU..?" He still takes the cup and drinks it, before his eyes turn to stars. "OHMYSTARSITSAMAZING!"</p><p> </p><p>"Regardless of that, you're my child now. Axe, I'm adopting him."</p><p> </p><p>"We have a child now." Axe gives a thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p>Monika beams. "Our child!"</p><p> </p><p>Error rolls his eyes "If hE PuTs wHiSkY In tHeRe I sWeAr."</p><p> </p><p>"OH, HOW COULD YOU BLAME ME FOR SUCH A THING, ERROR? YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT IT WAS I WHO SPIKED THE EGGNOG WITH HARDCORE WHISKY BOUGHT FROM UNDERFELL GRILLBS. NO PROOF AT ALL."</p><p> </p><p>Error squints at Blue "MmMhMm rIgHt."</p><p> </p><p>Cross grows tired of the conversation and leaves to the kitchen, where he'll chug eggnog with Noot.</p><p> </p><p>Monika stands before offering Blue a hand. “Come on, child! You need a Giftmas sweater if you’re gonna stay for the party!” She’s moved on from the whole ‘alternate universe thing’ kind of quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“OH, UHM, ALRIGHT?” Blue has resigned himself to his fate and allows the human to drag him away, albeit a bit tense.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight glares at the human and wraps his tentacles around Blues arm.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty reaches an arm out but Blue is already gone… welp he is strong he’ll be fine, right?</p><p> </p><p>Killer flops down by Nighty and starts messing with his tiny tentacles, “So you and the blueberry huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Monika excitedly drags Blue down the hallway and into a small room at the end. She lets go of his hand and walks to a dresser at the end of the room. She opens the drawers and begins to shuffle through them, all while muttering under her breath. She speaks up finally as she pulls some sweaters out and inspects them. “So! You and other Momma Noot, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue’s face flushes as he looks away from the hum- Monika. “...MAYBE? I ONLY LIKE HIM A LITTLE BIT THOUGH, IT’S NOT A BIG DEAL.”</p><p> </p><p>Mini Mare gives him a look. “You sure about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“SHUSH MINI.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulls out a very tacky sweater before grimacing and shoving it deep within the drawers. “Is that so~? Lil’ Noot says otherwise, heh. Need me to get the mistletoe?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue lifts up his bandanna so it covers his blushing face. “I DON’T LIKE HIM THAT MUCH, ONLY A LITTLE I SWEAR! BUT UH, D-DO YOU ACTUALLY HAVE ONE…?” He’s not interested at all in this conversation nope.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! I’m planning to get Axe under it at one point &gt;:D I can set it up in an inconspicuous doorway if you’d like~”</p><p> </p><p>“...” He can’t bring himself to tell her that he would very much appreciate it.</p><p> </p><p>So Mini does instead. “Put up the mistletoe, these two need all the help they can get.”</p><p> </p><p>Monika turns with several sweaters on her arm and winks. “Got it, short stuff! Alright, how tacky do you want your sweater?”</p><p> </p><p>Downstairs Nighty has been <em> trying </em> to teach Error about the popcorn garlands the villagers showed Dream to make but <em> someone </em> keeps teasing him about Blue and Buni. Killer has Buni on his hand eating popcorn he keeps stealing from the bowl on Nighty’s lap, every time he speaks it is to tease him and Nighty is a blushing mess. Buni, the traitor, is just laughing and munching away. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Blue and Monika return to the group. Blue is still blushing, but not as much, and is now also wearing a tacky ugly sweater Monika had helped him pick out. All in all, he’s pretty confident he’s not ready to face his soulmate yet and wants to run away! Unfortunately, Monika has forbidden him from running away.</p><p> </p><p>Dust and Cross have been decorating Giftmas cookies. With a lot of red icing. And sharp toothpicks. They’ve had a great time making cookies into the shape of random people, only to eat them before breaking into snort laughter. It’s obvious that they’re the <em> slightest </em> bit tipsy.</p><p> </p><p>Momma Noot hasn’t moved from the eggnog. And it may be starting to have some sort of effect? He’s not sure… but things are looking wiggly, and that is in fact, he decides, wack.</p><p> </p><p>Error has three tongues out and his glasses on trying to put a needle into popcorn without destroying it, ‘He is destruction incarnate damn it! Why is this so hard?! It’s just popcorn!’ Error is <em> this close </em> to tossing the bowl into a portal at someone.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty feels this and uses his nubby tentacles to keep Killer away best he can and tries to help Error. “Would you like help? It was hard to do for me too the first time.”</p><p> </p><p> Killer is in fact not kept away at all and is now using the tentacles as pillows. “Let me eat themmmm, popcorn is junk food for meeee, not a dumb tree.”</p><p> </p><p>“My mother is a tree.”</p><p> </p><p>“...The point still stands, hand over the popcorn!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Aaaaaaxxeeee~!” A voice calls from around the corner. “Can you come through this inconspicuous doorway pleeeeaassee~?”</p><p> </p><p>Axe, not noticing how suspicious Monika’s voice is, happily walks through the non-suspicious hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Monika pops out in front of him. “Surprise, motherfucker!”</p><p> </p><p>Axe jumps back, slightly scared by bae’s sudden entrance. “Oh hi, you didn’t scare me at all.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks proud of herself. “Mhmm, totally. Anyway! Axe! Look up!”</p><p> </p><p>Axe looks up at the ceiling and sees a mistletoe hanging between them. “Huh, that plant thing that makes people-” He pauses. “Wait a second…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm~!”</p><p> </p><p>Axe blushes and looks around to try and find someone to help, but no one is around. “Oh jeez, what do I do now? Aaaaaa Mama Nootmare where are you when I need you..”</p><p> </p><p>After snickering, Monika leans forward and kisses Axe’s forehead softly before bouncing away happily.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em> HolyfuckshejustkissedhimwhatdoeshedoaaaaaAAAAAAAA- </em>
</p><p>Axe panics in the doorway Monika had left him in, trying to figure out what the hell he’s supposed to do from there.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, on the sofa, Nighty tried to keep the popcorn away but is now just laying on his front as Killer is laying on top of him trying to grab the bowl of popcorn Nighty has held out in front of him. Error watches on not helping. Buni is also sitting in the bowl of popcorn, eating the pieces and not helping Nighty.</p><p> </p><p>After Midnight gives him a pep talk (aka telling him he’s ridiculous for being this nervous for nothing) he comes back to the room to see… whatever is going on by the sofa. He quietly laughs seeing them. With Midnight secure on his shoulder, he walks over to the group. “WHAT'S HAPPENING OVER HERE..?”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty freezes and looks over to Blue “...Nothing?” he tries to push off Killer but the tentacles are not strong enough for that. Killer just grins and lays his full weight on Nighty making him “Oof!” and he smiles at Blue “Just dudes being bros and sharing food… well we would if Nighty was being nice.~”</p><p> </p><p>Blue sighs and shakes his head. “COME ON KILLER, IT’S NOT FAIR IF HE CAN’T FIGHT BACK AT FULL STRENGTH.” He then effortlessly scoops up Killer and plops him back on the other side of the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Killer sits blinking for a few seconds just looking at the smaller Sans. “...How hard can you toss someone?” It's an innocent question but Killer has ulterior motives. </p><p> </p><p>Nighty sighs and sits up scooting over for Blue and patting Buni, even if he is a traitor. “Thank you Blue, he is surprisingly heavy for a skeleton.” Buni smiles and purrs at the pats while happily munching on his stolen popcorn. </p><p> </p><p>“OOH, NIGHTY! REMEMBER THAT TIME I YEETED CROSS ACROSS THE FOREST?” Blue plops down next to Nighty. “THAT WAS MAYBE THE SECOND TIME I FOUGHT YOU GUYS? MWEH HEH! THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES WERE PRICELESS!” </p><p> </p><p>Killer looks like he has plans in mind as he pulls a notebook out and starts writing the gang's names and weights down. Nighty thinks for a bit but remembers, “Yes poor Cross was only willing to fight Ink or Dream after that. That forest was not small so he had a long way to walk back.”</p><p> </p><p>“HEH, YEAH. IN A WAY, I BOTH DO AND DON’T REGRET THAT. CROSS ALSO MIIIGHT BE PUTTING DOWN THAT RULE IN TERMS OF SUPER SMASH BROS AS WELL. HE’S A SORE LOSER!”</p><p><br/>Buni waves at Midnight to get the other soulfounds attention, and after a moment, it works. “Hey, Other Tiny Soulmate, Come Here! The Popcorn Is Yummy!” Midnight hesitates before sliding down Blue’s arm and carefully going inside the popcorn bowl. </p><p> </p><p>Nighty sighs and leans on Blue a bit, “Those boys are ridiculous sometimes but they do make life interesting.” Error has given up on the garland and angrily munches on the popcorn in his lap, muttering about weak foods and how chocolate wouldn’t betray him like this. Nighty puts the bowl carefully on the coffee table trying to not shake the two soulfounds in it. </p><p> </p><p>Blue smiles and very sneakily leans on Nighty as well. “HOPEFULLY WE GET BACK SOON. I DON’T WANT THEM TO NOTICE WE’RE GONE AND PANIC. HAVING BOTH SIDES PANICKING ABOUT WHERE WE ARE DOESN’T SOUND VERY FUN TO DEAL WITH… ESPECIALLY DREAM.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream kept thinking Nighty was torturing Blue in some creepy basement or something.” Midnight mutters, getting annoyed thinking about it. He’s not annoyed that he believed big him would do something like that, nope. Buni comes over and hugs one of his tentacles, making him relax.</p><p> </p><p>“It's called a <em> dungeon </em>thank you, and I keep that clean.” Nighty pouts, his castle has standards! A dirty dungeon is sooo tacky.</p><p> </p><p>Error gets up in a huff and grabs the popcorn bowl as he passes not noticing the soulfounds inside. He walks to the kitchen and sets it down by the nog bowl and gets a cup patting Noot’s back as he leaves. </p><p> </p><p>Midnight and Buni look at each other. “Crap. What now?” </p><p> </p><p>Buni hums, trying to think of a good idea. “I Guess We Can Just Hop-Off And Try To Port Back? Can We Port That Far?” Midnight picks Buni up with a tentacle, making some of the popcorn fall off of him. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I </em> can, but I’m not quite sure about you.” Buni rolls his eyelights and pats the tentacle, since really Midnight is just a big tsun tsun.</p><p> </p><p>When Midnight goes to jump off the edge of the bowl, he realizes he did not predict there to be a second bowl, this time filled with a mysterious liquid. Before he has a chance to grab onto something, he and Buni plop into the thick yellow thing.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Now Momma Nootmare has had quite a few cups of nog at this point. And it's uhh...definitely affecting him. Not in any overly bad way or anything, it's just that the world is going spin spin and his words aren't wording as they should.</p><p> </p><p>He may sound eloquent in his head, but when he tried to address Cross using actual people talk, it went something along the lines of:</p><p> </p><p>“If we call Killer the rat, doesh- wait fuck- <em> does </em> that mean his full name would be Ratthew?”</p><p> </p><p>He receives no answer from Cross, seeing as the skeleton is uhh...passed out. “You’re such a good listener, Crosh- wait. Fuck. <em> Crosh. </em> No, not quite. Crosh. No, <em> Moss. </em>Yeah, Moss.”</p><p> </p><p>Content with this, he goes back to his eggnog, leaving Moss passed out on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>It seems, Noot thinks calmly, that when he's drunk, he views things with a certain…" not my problem" air.</p><p> </p><p>Moss collapsed after drinking just one cup of eggnog? Not his problem. </p><p> </p><p>Dust is cackling maniacally over a cookie decorated to look like Shrek? Not his problem.</p><p> </p><p>The alternate version of himself who is extremely small fell into the eggnog along with the small alternate Blue? Not. His. Problem.</p><p> </p><p>What <em> should </em> be a problem, however, are all of these little stars floating all over the place. Pretty~</p><p> </p><p>He's just sort of...staring into his cup and thinkin bout stuff. So he doesn't pay much attention to the small inebriated skeleton guys next to him. </p><p> </p><p>Noot is like a philosopher. He's uncovering all of the greatest questions, and seeking to answer them.</p><p> </p><p>Where <em> do </em> babies come from?</p><p> </p><p>Hmm… He's gonna go with trees. Tree babies. Babies trees. Babies <em> in </em> the trees. Trees...made of babies? Babies is a wack word. Bay-beez. Huh. Beez. Bees? THERE'S A BEE?!</p><p> </p><p>Calm down, Noots. No bees here. Just a couple of small skeletons in the eggnog bowl. Wait, what are they even doing in there?</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Blue giggles from Nighty’s reaction and pats his hand before leaving his hand on Nighty’s, because he’s smooth like that. “THERE THERE, NIGHTY. I MEAN, AT LEAST YOU GET TO GLOAT THAT YOU DIDN’T PUT ME IN A DIRTY DUNGEON! DREAM CAN’T CALL YOU EVIL AFTER THAT :D”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty blushes at their hands but plays it off by turning his hand and holding Blue’s, “I’m not <em> evil </em> I keep a clean castle and if I have… <em> guests </em> over them getting sick from a dirty dungeon is not what I want to deal with.” He looks to the now bowless coffee table “... Where did the bowl go?” He looks around but sees no bowl.</p><p><br/><br/>Killer is doing what looks like math on his notebook and waves a hand in the direction of the kitchen “Error took it in there when he left.”</p><p><br/><br/>“I’M PRETTY SURE MIDNIGHT AND BUNI WERE IN THERE? I DON’T KNOW ABOUT BUNI, BUT MIDNIGHT TENDS TO GET HIMSELF INTO… LITERAL STICKY SITUATIONS. I’VE HAD TO TAKE AWAY THE SYRUP FROM HIM. AND ALL FOODS THAT REQUIRE SYRUP.”<br/><br/></p><p>Nighty frowns and stands up still holding Blue’s hand “well what trouble can they get into? Other me is in there right? So they should be fine but we should go look.” He leads the way.</p><p> </p><p>Blue continues to hold Nighty’s hand and follows him as he looks for the two soulfounds in the direction Killer had pointed to, aka, where the eggnog was. When they got there, Blue was surprised to see both of them in said nog, except Midnight isn’t… goopy? He almost wouldn’t have said it was Midnight if they weren't wearing the same clothes he was before.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty stops seeing them covered in nog and sighs, “Buni that is dry clean only and I don’t think we have anything for you two to wear.” He walks over giving Noots a side-eye for not watching them and scoops them out of the nog. “Are you two alright? The nog is kinda cold.” he hopes not saying anything about the passive Midnight will make Blue not notice it. </p><p> </p><p>Buni sticks his tongue out at Nighty. “Awww, But The Splashy Stuff Was Fuuuun…” He tries to go back to the eggnog, but he ends up tripping on his own feet and falling on Midnight, making both of them fall on Nighy’s palm. They both stay silent for a moment before exploding into a giggle fit.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty is wide-eyed watching them and looks at the nog, he scoops some in a cup and takes a sip. “Oh hmm. That’s not good.” It looks like Midnight’s goop mixed with the nog, it is now very spiked. He puts the cup down and holds both soulfounds in his hands “How...how much did you two drink? Absorb?” If they are lucky not a lot and they can just drink water to be fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… A Lot! The Splashy Stuff Makes The World Fuzzy N’ Stuff!” Buni smiles and sits up. He then hugs Midnight, aka pretty much just plopping his face on Mini’s chest. Non-goopy Mini grabs Buni and scoops him on his lap before nuzzling him. “This is nice.” Non-Goop lightly purrs as he continues to nuzzle Buni.</p><p> </p><p>Blue looks at the two soulfounds, very confused. “...IS THIS HOW I ACT WHEN DRUNK?”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty shrugs “No one has ever seen you drunk so we don’t know.” He tries to pull them apart but Mini just clings tighter, “Hey we need to get you two clean so you don’t get sick, let go.” </p><p> </p><p>Instead of Mini, Buni turns to Nighty and growls at him, clinging to Midnight tighter. “Noooo! He’s Mine, No Taking Him Away!” He smothers his face in Midnight's chest. Mini just laughs and rests his head on top of Buni’s skull.</p><p> </p><p>“I… WH… <em> WHY IS HE SO POSSESSIVE..? </em>” Is this actually how Blue acts, or is this only drunk Blue? </p><p> </p><p>Nighty looks shocked “D-did you just <em> growl </em> at me?? Buni that's rude and you need to get clean! Wouldn’t you feel better hugging him dry and warm and not, oh I don’t know, covered in cold eggnog?” He looks at Blue for help.</p><p> </p><p>In response to Nighty’s look, Blue turns to his soulfound. “UH, YEAH MIDNIGHT! IT’S PROBABLY UNCOMFORTABLE BEING ALL SOAKING COLD LIKE THAT!”</p><p> </p><p>Mini shakes his head. “Nope, Buni is soft.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” Really? “<em>WELL </em> , WE DON’T WANT BUNI TO GET <em> SICK </em> OR ANYTHING, DO WE? WE HAVE TO LET BUNI AND YOU GET DRY AND WARM SO YOU'RE NOT SICK.”</p><p> </p><p>Buni moves away from Midnight's chest, and the two soulfounds look up at them. “Soulfounds Can Get Sick..?” Buni asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yes! You can get sick just like we can and that's why we want to get you both clean… If you don’t want to let go we can wash you together? Like in the sink or something?” Every house has a bathroom right? The Error here might be different but surely he has doll clothing they can wear? </p><p> </p><p>Midnight nods. “I don’t want anyone else being sick..” He mutters. Buni, on the other hand, looks excited. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Let's Make Sure No Ones Sick! And I Can Shower With Midnight~! Yay!” He nuzzles Mini, who smiles again and nuzzles back.</p><p> </p><p>Blue stares at Buni, getting more and more shocked and confused. “I… <em> WOW </em> .” How is he so bold!? If Blue was as confident as drunk Buni is, he probably would have confessed to Nighty years ago! “<em>I Should Get Drunk…” </em> He mutters to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty blushes brightly, he forgot that they are sentient for a second. He normally helps Buni wash his spine so he is used to him in a bath but how could he forget Midnight?! Is it safe to take back the offer to bathe together or does drunk Buni get fighty? “Uhh...keep it PG?”</p><p> </p><p>Buni pouts but nods. “Fiiiiine. Only Because The Clothes Are Sticking To My Bones And It’s Uncomfy.”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty takes them to the first-floor bathroom. Thankfully the castle is mostly the same, he turns on the water and waits till it’s warm to set the soulfounds in it and put in the drain stopper. “I’ll look for Error to get them something to wear. Can you watch them Blue? I’d rather they not drown or… do something.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue nods. “Y-YUP, NO WORRIES! I’LL MAKE SURE NOTHING BAD HAPPENS.”</p><p> </p><p>As Nighty goes off to find Error, Killer is walking around watching what everyone is doing when he finds Cross on the floor and Noots… just standing by the counter? “Uhh boss? You doin alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Noots stares into his cup, thinking very deep thoughts that are most definitely NOT about a Fluffy Bunny and Lord of the Rings crossover. He looks up. “wHA-”</p><p> </p><p>Killer looks at him for a bit and just gently takes the cup from his hands, “I think ya had enough boss, why not have a seat on the nice soft sofa huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Noot focuses on his face. “Wha- oh hi Ratthew.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Sure I’m Ratthew now boss. Now about that seat?” He tries to lead Noots past the eggnog and to the sofa. “Watch yer step, Cross is on the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>He lets himself get dragged. “You mean Moss.”</p><p> </p><p>Of all the times he doesn't have his phone recording it had to be now, he is losing this goldmine of blackmail. “Yeah, Moss. Just don’t step on him, that would be rude.” How far can he get away with this? The chance to be his rat self is too great and he needs to use it.</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft- Moss. Hehe. Wait- where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You </em> are going to sit down and drink a cup of water. I have… stuff to take care of.” That's not suspicious right? Nah, he won’t notice right now.</p><p> </p><p>Noots narrows his single eye. “...sus. Besides, water <em> sucks </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>...Is he a toddler? “Boss the water will help and is good for you or something.” He gently plops him down on the sofa patting some tentacles “Sit here and don’t move I’ll be back with the water.”</p><p> </p><p>Noots brings his knees up to his chest and hugs them. “Mmm- I want hugs.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuuuck he's not allowed to be cute, how can I do rat things if he is like this? ...Welp he will have to thank Cross for his noble sacrifice later than. He lifts up Cross best he can and kinda drags him to Noots, “Here you can hug Cr-<em> Moss </em>and drink the water, okay?” He drops Cross on the sofa by Noots.</p><p> </p><p>Noots immediately hugs Cross and buries his face into his shoulder. “Fluffy onion bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Killer chuckles and gets his phone out taking some pics and changing Cross’ name to Moss in his phone. He clicks on his camera to record, “ Hey boss~ Moss is a great pillow huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Noot’s tentacles wrap around Cross and the gloopy skeleton nods sleepily. “Onions are <em> always </em> good pillows, Ratthew. Onion boy is fluffy boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Killer is trying to not laugh but it is very hard to do. “On-onion boy?? Is he not Moss anymore?” This is the best day <em> ever </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Noots looks offended. “He can be <em> both, </em> Ratthew. He’s an onion cause like, <em> layers. </em> He has a lot of pants,” he pronounces clearly.</p><p> </p><p>-Wheeze- “O-oh I didn’t think like that sorry boss.” The camera is shaking from him quietly laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s right ya didn’t. You need manners. Rats don’t have manners.”</p><p> </p><p>Killer is going to die from laughing at this point but he has to keep cool, he can do this. “I have manners boss, I gave you Moss to hug and stuff. I have plenty of manners… when I want to use them.”</p><p> </p><p>Noots has to think about this. He lets go of Cross briefly. “...yeah I guess. You’re a good rat boy. The best.” He hugs Cross again.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh heh okay boss I’ll let you sleep in a bit, you still need the water.” He stops recording but keeps his phone ready if he needs it. He walks to the kitchen to get the water, stealing some of Dust's cookies as he goes.</p><p> </p><p>Dust protests this, but can’t stop Killer as his hands are full of cookies.</p><p> </p><p>As Nootmare cuddles Cross, the smaller skeleton begins to stir. “Wha- What’s happening…”</p><p> </p><p>Nootmare tightens his grip. “Nothin. Got to sleep, onion boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm...okayyy…”</p><p> </p><p>Killer grabs the cup of water and sees what he <em> thinks </em> is Noot’s cup from earlier with some nog still in it, well best not waste it! He downs the nog, huh it has an apple-like taste. How nice. He walks back in and passes the water over. “Okay drink this and then you can sleep, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm~” Noots takes the cup and drinks a bit before dropping it on his lap. Which soaks both him and Cross. “Oof. Good thing Moss is a sponge.”</p><p> </p><p>Killer sighs and slips off his jacket to try and dry them, “Do not use him like a sponge, I don’t want to try getting all the layers and belts off.” How did he make this much of a mess with a single cup of water?</p><p> </p><p>“Heh...Heh..hey hey hey Ratthew,” Noots starts as Killer cleans. He sounds mischievous.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah boss?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Moss. It’s -snrk- <em> moist </em>.” Noots begins to giggle.</p><p> </p><p>Killer starts giggling too and has to sit down with his face in his hands, “Boss, boss no don’t say that. I’m trying to help and you're distracting me.” </p><p> </p><p>Noots can’t stop giggling. “*snirk* <em> moist </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Killer is feeling oddly warm and giggly, like after a few drinks, but that can’t be right he only had the eggnog from earlier. It was only spiked a bit, not enough to do this.</p><p> </p><p>Noots has calmed down slightly, but now makes a grabby hands motion towards Killer. “Hugs please. Rat hugs are best.”</p><p> </p><p>Well he can’t say no to that, he even said please. “Alright boss, let me just get Moss’ big coat off so I don’t get wet.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm okee…” Noot sounds sleepy.</p><p> </p><p>After a bit of struggling, Killer gets the coat off, drops it on the floor with his, and grabs a blanket to cuddle with. He gets on Noots other side and covers them all and snuggles into the tentacles. “There now you can sleep boss.”</p><p> </p><p>Noots snuggles back and drifts off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Nighty had left Blue to deal with… whatever Buni is going to do and is now looking for Error. Hopefully, he is still in the castle and not running around the AUs like his Error, it would be bad if he ran into his not-brother here. Thinking about it, leaving the castle at all in his weaker state is just a bad idea so let's just hope Error is still here. </p><p> </p><p>Error was brooding on the fridge and eating popcorn. Watching all of the shenanigans down below makes him chuckle. When he sees the alternate version of his boss entering the kitchen and looking incredibly lost, Error throws a piece of popcorn at his head.</p><p> </p><p>Blinking Nighty looks up and grabs the popcorn out of his goop. “Ah Error just the monster I was looking for… why are you up there?”</p><p> </p><p>Error shrugs and shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “iT'S My sEcReT PlAcE. wHy wErE YoU LoOkInG FoR Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our soulfounds need something to wear for the night and you are the best person I know of that could make tiny clothes and they are made well.” Compliments work best on Error so this should work here.</p><p> </p><p>Error snorts, shoving more popcorn into his mouth. He speaks around a mouthful. “YeAh, I Do sHtUfF. wHaT KiNdA ClOtHeS AnD ShIt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Preferably something soft and easy to wear, I’m not that picky. I’d rather not have them running around naked the rest of the time we are here.”</p><p> </p><p>“YeE, gOtChA.” Error sticks a hand out to his left and opens a glitchy portal through which he sticks his hand. When he pulls his hand out, he’s holding a pair of knitting needles and two spools of yarn.</p><p> </p><p>He begins to work, needles clicking fast together like an old lady at a knitting bee.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hmm, my Error hates moving when he works so this is a perfect time to ask questions.’ Nighty pulls up a chair by the table and sits watching Error work. “If you don’t mind I have some questions about this multiverse.”</p><p> </p><p>Error is focused on his needles, but makes an affirmative noise. “AsK AwAy, I GuEsS.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is your Dream like here?”</p><p> </p><p>The glitchy skeleton shrugs. “eH. a cInNaMoN RoLl. ThOuGh i’vE SeEn hIm dRuNk aNd wHoO BoY,” he laughs. “HmM...WhAt eLsE...He pRaCtIcAlLy fOrCeS PeOpLe tO EaT. hE’S AlMoSt aS MuCh a mOtHeR HeN As nOoTs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh yeah, he was like that as a kid too, hated it if I didn’t eat.” Nighty smiles at the memory of little Dream pouting if he didn’t eat. He shakes his head,  “ What of the balance here, is it fine?”</p><p> </p><p>“YeH, yEh, BaLaNcE Is fInE. iNk’s a bItCh sO I BeAt hIm uP, dReAm aNd mOmM-OtHeR YoU ArE AlL BuDdY-BuDdY AnD StUfF. tHoUgH We dOn’t sEe hIm tHaT OfTeN.”<br/><br/>Error now has the hood of his fabric made.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… That's good. Things are not so good on our end but we are working on that and hopefully, it will be good enough Blue and I don’t have to hide.” </p><p> </p><p>“HUh.” Error has finished the torso of a small pajama looking suit thing. He’s hard at work on the rest. “NeAT.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Well...that was basically all I wanted to know. Now what?’ Nighty sits and just watches for a bit trying to think of what to say.</p><p> </p><p>Error seems to be satisfied with what he holds and tosses it at Nighty. It’s a small light blue pair of footie pajamas, with a hood that has small bunny ears on it. He picks up the second spool of yarn, this one a dark blue, and starts again. </p><p> </p><p>Nighty looks at it and smiles at how cute it is. He looks it over impressed with Error’s skills in knitting.</p><p> </p><p>Error doesn’t look back, as he’s already hard at work on the next one. “YoU SaId yOu hAd qUeStIoNs oR SoMeThIn. AnY MoRe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm oh right. Do you have any idea how we could get home? I have no ideas and would like to not leave my boys incharge for too long.” </p><p> </p><p>“PfFt yEaH. iF ThEy’rE AnYtHiNg lIkE Us tHeY’D TeAr tHaT HoUsE ApArT. aS FoR GeTtInG HoMe…” Error says as he continues to work on the pajama looking fabric. “I ThInK YoU ShOuLd jUsT WaIt a bIt. ThE CrEaToRs wIlL PrObAbLy sEnD YoU TwO HoMe wHeN ThEy tHiNk iT’S TiMe.”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty frowns, “The fact they can do whatever is concerning but they didn’t hurt us so I will try to trust that.” </p><p> </p><p>Error is tying off the yarn. “YeAh, BuT We dOn’t nEeD To wOrRy. ThEy’rE NoT ThAt eViL. yOu tWo wIlL Be fInE.” He then tucks away the needle and yarn in another glitchy portal and tosses the dark blue pair of pajamas at Nighty. “hERe.”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty looks at it and smiles chuckling, “They look great thank you Error.” He digs in his pocket and pulls out a chocolate bar he carries around for his Error, “Here, as a thank you for making them.”</p><p> </p><p>Error rolls his eyes. “I’M NoT GoNnA TaKe pAyMeNt fOr- WaIt iS ThAt cHoCoLaTe? NeVeRmInD, i wIlL TaKe pAyMeNt.”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty tosses the bar up shaking his head fondly, are all Errors weak to chocolate? He turns and heads out the kitchen and goes back to Blue and the soulfounds. “See you around Error.”</p><p> </p><p>Error would answer, but he’s too busy shoving the chocolate (and the wrapper) into his mouth. He makes an affirmative noise as Nighty leaves.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Blue is now alone with two drunk soulfounds, one of which seems to not want to stop flirting with the other. Or well, attempts at flirting? He’s not quite sure Midnight even realizes Buni is trying to flirt, but that's besides the point. Blue just wants to get both of them cleaned so they can go join the others. He’s not quite sure how he’s supposed to deal with this situation.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight is just holding Buni purring happily and nuzzling him, he looks confused for a second and looks behind him not seeing his tentacles. He pouts, “I can’t give the best hugs like this.” and just hugs Buni with his arms grumpily. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Alright Midnight, You're Still Warm And Soft! I Wanna Hug You Forever~,” Buni purrs while nuzzling Mini back. The lack of goop and tentacles isn’t affecting the quality of the hug.</p><p> </p><p>Blue sighs at the two of them. “YOU GUYS NEED TO LET GO OF EACH OTHER SOON, YOU NEED TO GET CLEANED UP.” Although Blue is confused about his soulfounds lack of goop, now is probably not a very good time to ask any questions. Besides, Midnight probably has no idea.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight whines but lets Buni go and tries to unzip his hoodie but after shrinking a little without the goop the sleeves are covering his hands. They keep covering them and sticking to him from the eggnog and water and he is getting frustrated trying. “I… am trapped” </p><p> </p><p>Buni giggles at Midnight's attempt to leave his hoodie. “I Could Help You!” He has a glint in his eyelights.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight opens his arms flapping his sleeves in the water, “please I can’t get out.” </p><p> </p><p>He quickly moves back over to Mini and unzips his hoodie, and helps him to get his arms out of the sleeves. He nuzzles his neck, and gives him a quick hug before backing up again. “You’re free!”</p><p> </p><p>Midnight smiles at Buni and finishes getting undressed and just lets his clothes sink under him using them as a seat so he doesn’t slip on the porcelain sink. The water is nice and warm so he is purring with it up to his chin.</p><p> </p><p>Buni watches him with his eyelights as small hearts, not even looking away. Blue pokes Buni a couple seconds after Midnight climbs into the sink. “YOU HAVE TO CLEAN YOURSELF TOO, YOU KNOW.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Right! I Remembered That!” Buni takes off his clothes and carefully places the mini bandanna next to the sink before sliding into said sink next to Midnight. Blue sighs. He’s probably going to have to keep his eyes on these two.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight is doing a great rendition of a capybara all relaxed in the water, when Buni gets by he purrs and leans on him, happy to have him near. “The water is nice~” </p><p> </p><p>Buni puts his arm around Midnight and presses his teeth on the top of his skull. “Mmhmm, It’s Nice And Warm..” </p><p> </p><p>Midnight sees some nog on Buni’s cheek and reaches up to wipe it off and kiss his cheek, “There, clean mate.”</p><p> </p><p>He blushes slightly and purrs. He moves to lift Midnight up and place him on his lap so he can nuzzle him more easily. Totally not so he can give more kisses, definitely not. He totally has not given his skull a bunch of kisses already, nope.</p><p> </p><p>Blue lightly huffs as he watches them. How come Buni gets to give his mate smooches? That's not fair. He wants to be confident enough to give Nighty kisses too!</p><p> </p><p>Midnight purrs and turns around in Buni’s lap to face him kissing his forehead and nuzzling him. He wipes more nog off Buni’s face and shoulders leaving little kisses and nuzzles as he does.</p><p> </p><p>Buni half remembers that they are here to clean themselves, and decides to kinda do what he’s supposed to. Instead, he does what Midnight is doing and wipes off nog wherever he sees it while pecking his skull with kisses. Blue can’t tell if he should get them away from each other or leave them be. There… technically getting cleaner? </p><p> </p><p>Midnight cups Buni’s face looking him over for any leftover nog and smiles seeing none. He rubs his thumb over his cheek, “Pretty mate~” he leans down and kisses Buni. </p><p> </p><p>Buni wraps his arms around Mini’s neck and kisses him back while caressing the back of his skull. When he pulls away, he presses his forehead up against Midnight’s. “You’re More Pretty. The Best Mate Ever~” Did that sentence make sense? Yeah probably.</p><p> </p><p>Blue half wants to curl in a ball in the corner and cry, while the other half wants to push the two away from each other. But, his mind is too confused to be able to properly react to them kissing, so he just awkwardly looks away and gives them their moment.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight purrs nuzzling their foreheads together and hugs Buni around the hips, his ribs have a soft purple glow behind them from his soul shard. Buni’s ribs glow a light blue color as he closes his eyes, feeling relaxed and comfortable from being so close to Midnight.</p><p><br/><br/>When the two’s soul fragments start to glow, Blue doesn’t notice, mainly because he starts to lightly cough. His light coughing then quickly turns into a violent coughing fit. He moves away from the two, hoping they don’t hear him while coughing into his hands. When he opens his eyes, he blinks away the tears and notices… what he had almost thought was a black liquid on his hands. But no, it’s his magic, though a lot more dark than normal.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Blue midnight look over to him concerned, “Blue? Are you okay?” Thinking <em> straight </em>(heh) is hard for him right now but he is still worried about Blue’s weird illness.</p><p> </p><p>Blue nervously laughs. “Y-YES, I’M ALRIGHT! JUST CHOKED ON-” He pauses when he has to cough once again, getting more of the strange dark magic on his hands. “A-AIR… I’M GOOD!” That's the most obvious lie he’s ever told. He shifts around so Midnight can’t see the magic on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Buni frowns from Midnight’s worrying. “Is Big Me Sick..?” He knows when he is lying, and he can tell that big him isn’t being a hundred percent truthful, even with everything being a bit fuzzy.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a bit and we don’t know why…” Midnight gives him a quick kiss and moves off his lap to wade over to the edge of the sink. He tries to get a good look at Blue but everything is fuzzy past a certain point but he thinks he sees something drip from Blue’s hand to the floor. He tries to get out but can’t get a grip on the wet sink sides and just slips back in. </p><p> </p><p>Buni, now also concerned, tries to help push Midnight out of the sink and onto the counter. “Big Me, Stop Lying! You Know Lying Is Bad!” Once he gets Midnight out of the sink, he also tries to get out without slipping.</p><p><br/><br/>“I-I’M NOT LYING! I’M -cough- I’M REALLY FINE!” He wipes his mouth with his arm, which he quickly realizes is a bad idea. Great, now he’s going to have to try and get these weird magic stains out of his clothing.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight holds the end of the sink and holds his other hand out to grab Buni to pull him out. “Blue we talked about this, you can ask for help if you need it.” He has completely forgotten he and Buni have no clothes on. </p><p> </p><p>Blue frowns and grabs some toilet paper to wipe the magic off. “I KNOW… BUT YOU TWO WERE BEING CUTE AND STUFF, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO INTERRUPT THAT?” He half-jokes. </p><p> </p><p>“But If You Need Help, It Doesn’t Matter What We’re Doing!” Man, big him is stubborn. </p><p> </p><p>Midnight hops down to the toilet lid and goes to Blue, “Do we need to get someone? Maybe someone here knows how to help?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue lightly pats Mini-Mare’s skull and smiles at him. “I’M ALRIGHT MINI. SEE, I’M NOT EVEN COUGHING ANYMORE! I’M ALREADY FEELING BETTER, YOU DON’T NEED TO WORRY!” He discreetly pushes the ball of toilet paper away from them. “NOW COVER YOURSELVES WITH TOILET PAPER OR SOMETHING.”</p><p> </p><p>Midnight looks down noticing his lack of clothes squeaking and curling up to hide himself. “Help…”</p><p> </p><p>Both Blue and Buni laugh at Midnight’s reaction. Blue takes another bit of toilet paper and folds it before handing it to him. Then he does the same thing for Buni, who seems not as embarrassed as Mini. </p><p> </p><p>There is a knock at the door and they hear Nighty call in, “I have some stuff for them to wear. Is it safe to come in?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue gives Buni a look, and after a second, Buni covers himself with the toilet paper piece. “YUP, COME IN!”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty walks in holding the clothing Error gave him. “Okay so let’s get you two dressed then we can go back out.” He looks up and just deadpans at Buni, “why are you just standing there naked Buni, it’s indecent! … I think? Does it count as indecent if it’s just your bigger self??” He sets the clothes on the sink and drains it. </p><p> </p><p>Buni pouts. “Hey, I’m Not The Only One Naked! Midnight Is Too!” He crosses his arms, only to panic and grabs the paper when it slips down.</p><p> </p><p>“...LET'S JUST GET THEM DRESSED. THESE TWO ARE RIDICULOUS.”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty sighs fondly and walks over holding out the outfits, one is light blue footie pajamas, with a hood that has small bunny ears on it and the other is a dark blue pair of pajamas with cat ears and a tail. He lets Buni pick the one he wants and passes the other to Blue for Midnight.</p><p> </p><p>Buni grabs the light blue one and quickly puts it on, forgetting that there are three other people in the room. “Thank You Nighty~!” He likes these clothes! They're soft.<br/><br/>Midnight takes his outfit and looks between it and his ‘towel’ trying to think how to hold it and change at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Buni notices Midnight's dilemma and resists the urge to go nuzzle him. “It’s Alright Mini, All Of Us Have Seen You Naked Already~” </p><p> </p><p>“OR WE COULD ALL LOOK AWAY INSTEAD OF EMBARRASSING HIM.” These soulfounds and their love is so unfair. He turns to Nighty and sighs. “THEY’VE BEEN DOING THIS THE WHOLE TIME…”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty turns to the wall like a civilized monster and keeps talking to Blue, “How were they when I was gone, did they behave?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs. “KINDA. I MEAN, THEY DID KISS AND HUG EACH OTHER, BUT THAT WAS PRETTY MUCH IT.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh if that's all- wait they kissed?!” Nighty is not jealous at all, nope.</p><p> </p><p>Blue tries his best to not look at all jealous. “YEAH. THEY WERE CLEANING EACH OTHER AND THEN JUST KINDA KISSED.” </p><p> </p><p>Midnight is now all cozy in his dark blue footie pajamas, and blips to the sink to be by Buni, it's a bit off of where he wanted to go but he plays it off like he meant to do that. He plays with the cute bunny ears on Buni’s pajamas, “Heh heh Buni is a bunny~”</p><p> </p><p>Buni giggles seeing his pajamas and pokes the cat ears on the top. “And you're a little cat~! Aww so cuuute~” He gives him a small smooch on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight blinks in surprise when the cat ears flick and he can feel it. He reaches up and touches them himself and they flick again, his eye light turns to a cute little star. He looks at Buni’s ears and starts petting them to see if he can feel it too. </p><p> </p><p>Buni’s eyelights turn to stars as he feels Midnight petting the bunny ears on his hood. He starts to purr again and hugs Mini. </p><p> </p><p>Nighty turns around and does <em> not </em>coo at how cute they look or take a pic to show the boys later, nope not a thing he did at all. Midnight is nuzzling Buni, his little tail swaying like his tentacles would. </p><p> </p><p>Blue smiles at the two of them being overly adorable. Feeling slightly lonely, he reaches out to embrace Nighty, because dang it these two make him need at the very least a hug from his soulmate. </p><p> </p><p>Nighty smiles softly at Blue and shyly kisses his cheek, “let’s go back to the others I think most of them are waking up.” </p><p> </p><p>“YEAH, LET’S GO!” Blue blushes and is now extra happy. He scoops up the two soulfounds and grabs Nighty’s hand leaving the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Now Dust doesn’t get drunk easily…</p><p> </p><p>That was an absolute lie. He definitely does. And he does the <em> dumbest </em> shit while drunk. </p><p> </p><p>There's actually a small notebook that Killer keeps in his pockets of Dust’s dumbass shenanigans. And reviewing it is a fucking <em> trip. </em></p><p> </p><p>There’s the time he married a squirrel, the time he fell off of the roof and into Momma Nootmare’s fish pond, (he then proceeded to make out with the koi. Don’t. Ask. Why.) the time he was absolutely convinced that he was a bush...ahh...good times…</p><p> </p><p>In his alcohol-induced cloudy mind, he looks back on these times with a fond smile. </p><p> </p><p>However, none of his awesome ideas that he won’t ever forget to hold a candle to his newest thing to add to Killers list.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Karaoke. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With a twist!</p><p><br/><br/>The old lyrics? Boring. Forgetful. Dumb.</p><p> </p><p><em> His </em> lyrics? New. Exciting. Bold. A fuckton of fun.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem is that he doesn’t remember the original songs too well. So when a verse comes up that he doesn’t know the words to...he just replaces the words with profanities.</p><p> </p><p>“On the four-wait no-fifth- fuck- umm- DAYS of uhh CHRISTMAS, my uhh soulmate gave to ME-”</p><p> </p><p>What follows after is a profanity-laden sentence that would make Fresh faint. Dust ends it abruptly by laughing uproariously. He takes another sip of nog before starting again, eyes twinkling playfully.</p><p> </p><p>He sings many ‘songs’. Including, “Momma Nootmare got run over by a reindeer”, (the newest hit single in which Noots punches the reindeer and sues Santa for drunk driving and damages) “Deck the halls'', which featured Dust actually punching the walls, and his current favorite, “Frosty the himbo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Frooostyy the himbo~ Was a mother fuckin bitch~!”</p><p> </p><p>Error groans loudly as he walks past. “CaN YoU ShUt tHe fUcK Up? YoU SoUnD LiKe a dYiNg tOaStEr oVeN.”</p><p> </p><p>“As soon as I find out which Error said that,” Dust says with narrowed eyes. “I’m gonna whoop ya. After this next rendition of “All I Want For Christmas Is Food’.”</p><p> </p><p>Error rolls his eyes and leaves to brood on the fridge again. Just as Dust begins to sing a terrible amalgamation of Frosty the Himbo and All I want for Christmas is Food, he hears something from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Soft groaning from the floor interrupts his singing as Killer wakes up. “Waz happenin?”</p><p> </p><p>“My AMAZING singing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yer gonna wake boss and Moss thoooo” is his sleepy reply </p><p> </p><p>“Good! They should be glad to hear such a symphony. Next up is ‘Let it Hoe,’ a combination of Let it Snow, and my new original song ‘Cross is a Hoe.’ Let’s begin.”</p><p> </p><p>Killer groans and tries to bury himself in tentacles, it only works somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>It would only make sense that the eggnog that can get monsters incredibly drunk would work on humans too. And it seems to be stronger for humans. </p><p> </p><p>Monika has only had two cups so far, and she’s feeling <em> great </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Axxxeeeee?”</p><p> </p><p>Axe looks up from his cup and over to bae. He’s a bit buzzed, but definitely not drunk yet. Monika on the other hand looks really out of it. He tilts his head slightly as he watches Monika.</p><p> </p><p>She rests her head on the tabletop. “I hate to like...tell you this…but…”</p><p> </p><p>Axe freezes up as he hears her speak. “Uhh… W-what is it?” No she’s not gonna… break up with him? A million different thoughts run through his mind as he tries to listen to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Axe… you’re really cute but...I’m <em> dating </em> someone…”</p><p> </p><p>Wait, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...and he’s really sweet too~ I like im alot.”</p><p> </p><p>Either she’s really drunk or she’s <em> really </em> drunk, and Axe is very confused about which one it is. “...Does he have a name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...but I don’t rememberrrr. He’s really cute, though. And he has a hole in his head. And one red eye that's really pretty,” she rambles. She plays with the rim of her cup absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>Axe is trying his very hardest to not burst out laughing right now. “....Is his name… Axe?”</p><p> </p><p>She lifts her head. “Y-yeah! Do you know hi- Oh there you are, bae! Hi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi bae. Glad you remember me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy that you’re here,” she tells him seriously. “There was another guy here earlier talking to me, and I think he was interested. He was sitting <em> riiiight </em> where you are actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Axe stifles a laugh. “He was? Don’t worry bae, I’d protect you.” He reaches out and hugs her.</p><p> </p><p>She melts at the hug, almost falling into his lap. “My heroooooooo~”</p><p> </p><p>He makes sure she doesn’t fall. After a moment of compilation, he pecks her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Monika giggles, her cheeks redding even more and she clumsily reaches up to boop his nasal ridge. “You’re cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Axe’s cheeks flush. “Wha- n-no you.” </p><p> </p><p>Monika laughs before closing her eyes. Seconds pass and she quickly falls asleep on his lap, successfully trapping him. </p><p> </p><p>“Baaaaeee…” He complains as he doesn’t do anything to try and move her.</p><p> </p><p>Error speaks from the top of the fridge. “YoU TwO ArE CuTe aNd gRoSs aT ThE SaMe tImE. sToP It.” He pelts Axe with popcorn.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Buni is… conflicted to say the least. He wants to just relax with his mate, but is also worried about big him. He would ask, but him and Mini are in the middle of a conversation, and interrupting people is rude, which is not what Buni is.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight leans on him and softly nuzzles him, “What is bothering you? And don’t say nothing, you both have the same ‘thinking’ face.”</p><p> </p><p>Buni huffs, annoyed that Midnight can read him so easily. “Blue… That Doesn’t Look Like Normal Sickness. I Don’t Know A Lot, But When Axe Had Gotten Sick His Magic Didn’t Look Dark.”</p><p> </p><p>Midnight sighs, “It’s not normal. Blue had it before I was made and it has gotten worse lately. I… nevermind.” Midnight looks away nervous. </p><p> </p><p>“Mini? Are <em> You </em> Okay?” Buni nuzzles Midnight before lightly pecking his cheek. “You Can Tell Me, Love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I think that I might have made whatever it is worse… Blue mostly just had like a flu but the longer he’s had me it just never got better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Midnight…” He frowns, and waits a bit to try and collect his thoughts, though it only helps a little bit. “You Shouldn’t Blame Yourself… I Don’t Think You Being Around Him Made It Worse. Big Me Would Never Blame You Either.”</p><p> </p><p>Midnight curls up a little, “I know, it’s just hard seeing how bad he gets sometimes, it can go for an hour or more sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Buni cups Mini’s cheek. “It’s Alright, Love. There Are Doctors And Stuff Right? I’m Sure If Anything, Those People Can Help Him. You Probably Make Him Feel Better Whenever You're Around… Cause You Make Me Really Happy Too.” He starts to purr, hoping it will calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>Mini’s eyelight wobbles a bit and turns into a little heart and he purrs back before getting back on track. “I have to get him to <em> talk </em> to someone, only Nighty knows because he has no concept of doors. Even his ‘best friends’ don’t know, but that could just be them being dumb.”</p><p> </p><p>He rather not disclose secret information about himself… but this is for a good cause! “Keep Bothering Him About It. Mention It When He’s With His Friends. Peer Pressure Is Helpful Sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if Dream would listen or even be around me willingly.” He covers Buni’s hand on his cheek and nuzzles it.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said willingly.”</p><p> </p><p>He huffs out a laugh, “What am I supposed to do, get in his skull and talk like an echo chamber until he listens?”</p><p> </p><p>“That's What I Do! Well, I Don’t Get In His Skull But Riiiiiight Up On His Skull.”</p><p> </p><p>“... is that to get your point across or just because you like holding our face?”</p><p> </p><p>Buni giggles. “Both~!” To Prove His Point, He Takes His Free Hand And Holds Onto His Other Cheek. “Sorry Not Sorry, But You’re Too Cute To Resist!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmmnope only see one cute skelly, and he is right here.” He boops Buni’s cheek<br/><br/></p><p>Buni pouts and moves forward to smooch Midnight's nasal ridge. “Noooo You’re Cuuuuute! With And Without Goopy Stuff, You’re The Cutest Skeleton Of Them All.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Oooh so I’m not cute goopy?” he teases </p><p> </p><p>“Wha- Nooo! You’re Always Cute! You Are The Cutest No Matter What!” </p><p> </p><p>Mini smiles and sticks his tongue put at Buni. “I was just teasing you~ I know I’m cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmph. You’re Mean…” He glares at Midnight. “You’re Lucky You're So Cute Or I Would Be Upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that? Last I checked you and Blue <em> like </em> big and scary~ I think Ink said it makes you go <em> ‘doki doki’ </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Buni’s face quickly turns bright blue. “T-thats Not True! Nope, Not At All! Big And Scary Does Not At All Make Me Flustered!” He’s such a good liar.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight grins widely showing off some fangs Buni didn’t notice before. The next thing Buni knows is he is on his back and Mini over him grinning like Killer would. “Oh?~ So this does nothing to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“U-uhm…” Buni isn’t sure what he should do in this sort of situation, all he knows is that Midnight is very mean. He needs to remember to get payback later. “Q-quiet! I-It’s Not Cause You’re Very Intimidating At All!” He doesn’t even realize how his eyelights have turned to small hearts.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight moves a bit so the light behind him casts his face in shadow and he brightens his eyelight making it go into a slit. “Are you sure? That's not what your emotions are saying~” he makes his voice deeper a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Well, U-uhm…” How? Is He Meant To React? To This?  “...M-Maybe A L-little..?”</p><p> </p><p>He leans down trying to be as scary as possible without the goop, “Good~” He gives Buni a quick kiss and moves to sit by him like he didn’t just do all<em> that </em>. “A little fear is good for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Buni tries to make out a response, but with how overwhelmed he is, he just sits up and hides his face in Midnight's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight hugs him, nuzzling his skull, “Aww was I too mean love?”</p><p> </p><p>“...No.” He pouts and looks back up at Midnight. He leans forward and properly kisses Mini, <em> not at all </em>because of what happened, nope. He just wants kisses, that's all.</p><p> </p><p>He purrs, kissing back when he hears Blue start to have a coughing fit again, he stops and looks over worried but it stops after Nighty holds him. He didn’t even cough up magic this time.</p><p> </p><p>Buni frowns and glances over before nuzzling Midnight again. “It’s Alright Love, Nighty’s Got Him.” He’s worried too, but like he thought, they made him feel better.</p><p> </p><p>“That's the weird thing tho,” he is squinting at them and muttering, “every time Blue is sick and Nighty shows up it just goes away? It’s happened a few times now…”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe It’s Like What I Had Said Before. You Two Help Him. You're Both A Part Of Him And Make Him Feel Better.”</p><p> </p><p>Midnight almost says it could also be their fault when a voice pipes up behind them, “As cute and grossly adorable as this is I have a thing I need your help with.” He jumps and turns to see Killer's empty sockets eye level with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Killer, Hi.” Normally, he would be more happy to see Nighty’s right hand man, but right now he just wants to hug Midnight.</p><p> </p><p>“... How long have you been here?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Too long. <em> Anyway </em> I need help.”</p><p> </p><p>Buni sighs. “...Who Are You Trying To Prank?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not a prank… for now.” He holds up the bucket of Nighty’s goop, “What happens if I dump this on someone? Mama Noots would get mad if I hurt one of the others using this.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue hums. “I’m Not Sure, But I Know It Wouldn’t Hurt Anyone. Probably. Nighty’s Goop Is Only Dangerous If He’s Angry.” He giggles and pokes one of the ears on Midnight’s outfit. “He’s A Cat.”</p><p> </p><p>Mini swats at his hand pouting. He gets up and walks to the edge to look in the bucket, “It should be fine just make them feel very cold for a few hours or something. The only ones it doesn’t seem to bother are other Nightmares and apparently our soulmates.”</p><p> </p><p>...only a few moments ago he had wanted to get revenge, but is this mean to do? Then again, Midnight was pretty mean too. He walks over to the edge as well, right behind Midnight. “So It Wouldn’t Be Bad If You Were To Somehow Fall In It Right?” </p><p> </p><p>“No? It might be Nighty’s but we are kinda the same person, why?”</p><p> </p><p>Buni stays silent and instead just pushes Midnight over the edge and into the bucket of goop.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight lands and sinks with a -plop- and Killer tilts the bucket to look in it, “Woooow, That was stone cold little Blue.” He looks up and grins at him, “I’m so proud.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s His Fault! He Deserved It.” Buni giggles and carefully watches the bucket, juuust in case.</p><p> </p><p>It ripples and tentacles fling out and grab Buni.</p><p> </p><p>Huh. This is not good is it. “I-I’m Sorry Mini…???” </p><p> </p><p>A now goopy Mini climbs out the bucket still in the cat pajamas, looks like Error’s strings are goop-proof, good to know. He gets up close to Buni, his eye light glowing brightly. “...Buni...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yyyyyyeaaaah…?” He tilts his head, feigning ignorance while also panicking. Why is Midnight both cute and hot? This is not fair.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles sharply and all his tentacles wrap around Buni, “... I can give the good hugs now.” He happily nuzzles him purring.</p><p> </p><p>Killer has to sit on the floor laughing, “Omg your face! HAHAHAHA”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You Can Always Give Good Hugs.” He would pat the tentacles, but his hands are kinda stuck. He glares at Killer, feeling more embarrassed. “S-shush! You Leave And Do Whatever Crimes You Were Planning To Commit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Pff oh I will, have fun~” Killer leaves with whatever goop is still in the bucket. Midnight just settles down with Buni moving him to sit in his lap and purring, looks like with the goop back he is even more love-y.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The party seems to be winding down slightly. Momma Noots, having just woke up, looks slightly sober now but still won’t let go of Moss, who continues to sleep. Axe and Monika are still in the kitchen, and by the looks of it Axe is stuck with her on his lap. The others are all just sitting around, chattering.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stomp stomp stomp BAM- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The door suddenly flies off of its hinges and in stomps two new monsters. “HO HO HO  MOTHERFUCKERS!!”</p><p> </p><p>Noots groans, holding one hand to his head. “Oh no…”</p><p> </p><p>Through the doorway stomps two skeletons. Stone and Sketch.</p><p> </p><p>Stone, also known as Fell Fresh, is an honorary member of the bad guys family. Different from his normal spiky red hoodie and shorts, today he’s wearing a very sharp looking Santa suit, with spikes, chains, and wayyy too much black. On his head is a santa hat, with the end pom pom covered in spikes. He carries a large sack thrown over one shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The second is Sketch, a Fell Ink. Aside from looking <em> incredibly </em> drunk, Sketch is decked out with christmas lights, along with his normal outfit.</p><p> </p><p>After Noot’s exclamations, two things fall to the ground. One is the sack Stone was holding (out of which falls many worms on strings with angry eyebrows and angry looking furbies) and the other is Sketch, who immediately starts snoring. Stone looks down at him. “Oof. Santa’s lil helper couldn’t handle his holiday cheer.” He looks up at the room and places two fists on his hips. “Anyway, we brought some FUCKIN PRESENTS SO-” he kicks his friend on the floor. “Bro what was I gonna say?”</p><p> </p><p>Noots looks stern. “Stoner Unfresh Sans <em> the </em> parasite, what do you think you’re doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Stone shoots some finger guns. “Crashin parties!”</p><p> </p><p>“And <em> what </em> did I say about doing that?”</p><p> </p><p>“To do it more often so that ya can see ya favorite angry 90s fresh rat?”</p><p> </p><p>Noots nods. “Exactly come give me a hug.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ewww gloopy hug.”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty is standing in front of Blue and the soulfounds watching this strange… not Fresh to see if he is a danger to them.</p><p> </p><p>Blue pokes Nighty’s shoulder to get his attention. “I THINK EVERYTHING'S FINE, NIGHTY. OTHER YOU- UH, NOOTS SEEMS TO LIKE HIM.”</p><p> </p><p>Killer pops up beside Blue (again) out of nowhere, “Aww ya don’t have to worry about Stone, he’s harmless… mostly” </p><p> </p><p>Blue, being already used to how his multiverse Killer appears randomly, was not at all phazed by him. “SEE? EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT!” He doesn’t like how Killer said ‘mostly’, buuuut for the sake of not being trapped here for the rest of the day, he ignores it.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty nods and tries to hold Blue behind him but his tentacles can’t wrap around him so they just pap at him.</p><p> </p><p>He pats Nighty’s smol tentacles and grabs his hand again, but like super sneaky. He’ll never notice. </p><p> </p><p>Stone finishes hugging Noots and turns to the rest of the room. He notices Blue and Nighty. “Woah! Rad!! Normally I would question this, but I’m so fuckin high right now I can’t even <em> see </em> straight!”</p><p> </p><p>“I Never See Straight.” Blue mutters to himself. “HELLO, STONE RIGHT? IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU!”</p><p> </p><p>Stone shoots fingerguns at him before looking at Nighty. “What’s wrong? Never seen a Fell Fresh, before?”</p><p> </p><p>“No I’ve never had the… displeasure of meeting one.” Nighty hides the soulfounds from him, not trusting a parasite around the soul shards in them.</p><p> </p><p>Buni pouts but stays hidden, only because he is too comfortable hugging Midnight to care much. Midnight is busy petting Buni’s bunny ears purring at how soft they are, is the tail soft?</p><p> </p><p>Stone laughs. “You mean you neva had the <em> pleasure </em> of meetin’ one! I’m a fuckin <em> joy </em> to be around! Also don’t think I didn’t notice the soulfounds, broski. Never fear, fam; I ain’t interested in shards.”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty starts to build up a growl at him mentioning the souldfounds but just glares at him a bit before <em> slightly </em> relaxing, if the Fresh Parasite hates lying it might be true for this… odd variant of him.</p><p> </p><p>Blue squeezes Nighty’s hand and gives him a (hopefully) reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>Stone smirks. “Don’t worry broski, I ain’t lyin. I may be an asshole, but I’m an honest asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>He then seems to notice Killer for the first time. “Gasp! Rat nephew!”</p><p> </p><p>“Rat uncle!”  Killer blips slightly above Stone to grab him in a one armed noogie holding his Santa hat in his hand to not drop it. “I go by Ratthew now”</p><p> </p><p>“As ya should!” Stone laughs before extending his hand. “Secret rat handshake?”</p><p> </p><p>Killer grins and lets him go starting the handshake and juggling the hat at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>After the complicated handshake which consists of many hand motions and ends with a slap to the face, Noots interrupts them. “Wait, Ratthew? What’s up with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Killer has his sharp rat grin on and holds up his phone, “Oh, don’t tell me you forgot my new name boss~” he hits play and they start to hear Noots voice talking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey boss~ Moss is a great pillow huh?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Onions are always good pillows, Ratthew. Onion boy is fluffy boy.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “On-onion boy?? Is he not Moss anymore?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  “He can be both, Ratthew. He’s an onion cause like, layers. He has a lot of pants.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Noots looks horrified.</p><p> </p><p>Killer holds his phone to his chest and dramatically leans on Stone, “Oh, how could you forget bestowing the name Ratthew and Moss to me and Cross. Mama Noots loves us not Stone, how sad!”</p><p> </p><p>Noots, looking embarrassed, starts to speak but is cut off by Dust pointing at Sketch. “What’s up with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Stone kicks at his limp form again. “Well this is like, our third party of the night. And broski can’t handle his fun drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Dust looks slightly concerned. “Should we...move him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nahhhhh he’s havin a great time practicing his doormat impression.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue frowns. He lets go of Nighty’s hand and starts walking over towards the other skeleton on the ground. He looks at him for a moment before scooping him off of the ground and walking over to the living room, all while saying nothing to the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>Stone watches him go before calling out. “Watch for the spikes!” He reaches for the bag he dropped earlier. “Anyway, presents! Explosive shit!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue is slightly interested hearing that there are explosives but hides his excitement as he lays the skeleton on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Noots sighs. “Just don’t like, blow up the living room for something.”</p><p> </p><p>Killer walks over very excited to see what they can get into.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty feels Blue’s excitement and just keeps the soulfounds with him, Blue can have his fun.</p><p> </p><p>Stone begins to pass around miniature furbies. “These have enough power to knock down doors! More specifically Momma Noot’s door.”</p><p> </p><p>He hands a handful of worms on strings to Killer. “These are also explosive.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue rushes back over in order to see what else explodes. He’s being sneaky so no one notices him watching.</p><p> </p><p>Stone, noticing Blue, hands him a large furby wearing sunglasses. “Super explosive.”</p><p> </p><p>Dust looks down at his furby and begins to poke it.</p><p> </p><p>Blue is kinda sad he was found, but at the same time, explosives! “YAY! I’VE BEEN WANTING TO BLOW SOMETHING UP FOR A WHILE!”</p><p> </p><p>Dust holds the furby up to his eye and squints at it. “How do you even make it-”<br/><br/><em> BOOM! </em></p><p> </p><p>The smoke cloud floats away, leaving Dust covered in soot. “...oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty is concerned and goes to ask them to go outside when a series of small explosions go off on Killer. </p><p> </p><p>B-B-B-BOOM!</p><p> </p><p>Killer is covered in soot and holding many strings that are kinda on fire. -wheeze- -cough cough-</p><p> </p><p>Noots sighs a long suffering sigh. “Can you all just...do this outside?”</p><p> </p><p>Dust, still covered in soot, speaks. “But Noooots! It’s cold out there!”</p><p> </p><p>“UHM, IT’S PROBABLY SAFER OUTSIDE ANYWAY… IT’S NOT TOO COLD.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone laughs. “Yeah! And if we blow up enough shit, we’ll be plenty warm!”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty sighs and walks past Blue giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Have fun and try to keep them alive.” he sits by Sketch on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Blue’s reaches up to where Nighty had kissed him, his face now very blue. Ha, he’s living up to his name. “R-RIGHT! I CAN DO THAT!”</p><p> </p><p>Stone gathers up the rest of the bag and heads for the door, or rather, where the door would be if he hadn’t kicked it off of the hinges a while prior. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand! Literally!”</p><p> </p><p>Killer shakes like a wet rat and follows after trailing soot. “I want to see the Giftmas tree fly~”</p><p> </p><p>Blue quickly follows them, now more than fully energized, which is dangerous since he has been given access to dangerous explosives. “LET'S DESTROY THE FOREST WITH BOMBS!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Stone snickers. “Hell yea.” </p><p> </p><p>Once they’re all out the door, the room is shockingly quiet. Momma Nootmare sighs once more.</p><p> </p><p>Now outside, Stone starts to hand out more explosives. “Alright Blue, if you want to blow up <em> that </em>tree over there,” he says, pointing to a nearby tree. “You’re gonna want...ehhh...two worms, and one furby. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“ALRIGHT! THAT SHOULD BE NO PROBLEM FOR ME!” As he grabs the worms, he can’t help but wonder, what is he meant to do again? Is this the throw boom bomb or the tnt type bomb?</p><p> </p><p>Dust snatches a furby from the sack before <em> yeeting </em> it at a tree a few feet away from him. It explodes against the trunk, but doesn’t move the tree. Frowning, Dust grabs more furbies and begins to throw them in rapid succession.</p><p> </p><p>Huh. Well, that answers that. Blue takes his bombs and turns to the tree Stone had pointed too. The chucks the bombs all at the tree, watching in child-like joy when it blows up.</p><p> </p><p>Stone whoops before handing more bombs to Blue. “Have another go, broski! This time with the hella explosive ones!”</p><p> </p><p>“I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY DREAM AND INK BANNED ME FROM USING EXPLOSIVES. THIS IS GREAT!” He takes the bombs and throws them at more trees, watching as they explode in front of his eyes. It’s an amazing sight.</p><p> </p><p>Stone snickers, taking some bombs of his own and throwing them at the same tree Dust is chipping away at. The tree cracks before falling to the left, making a wonderful cacophony of noise. Dust yells in delight before jumping on the fallen tree. “YEAH!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue cheers for the two, watching in glee as the tree falls. “FUCK YEAH! THIS IS AWESOME!!” He didn’t even notice the profanity slipping out.</p><p> </p><p>Stone doesn’t even bat an eye, he only continues to explode trees, random bushes, and rocks. He hands the entire sack to Killer. “Here, go wild.”</p><p> </p><p>Killer grins and diggs around to get a bunch of worms and tie their strings together to make one long string of explosives. “Ayy Blue!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue looks over to Killer before seeing what is in his hands. “OOH! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We </em> are goin to tie it around a tree like Giftmas lights and set it off” :D Killer offers the other end to Blue. “How fast can you climb a tree?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>VERY </em> FAST!”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh than you better start climbin~” </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Inside, Noots is studying his alternate self. Now that he’s mostly sober, he can think better about their situation. “So…”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty looks up from the Cross pillow to his other self. “yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Noot has many questions, sure, but at the moment he can’t seem to focus on a specific one. “Umm…”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty huffs “Good to know we both still suck at small talk after all the years.”</p><p> </p><p>Noots snorts. His alternate self seems to have the same sense of humor. Well, what could they talk about…</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your Dream like?” Noots asks.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty sighs, “well he is very protective of Blue but doesn't always do what's best for him just what keeps him ‘safe’. He spends <em> a lot </em>of time helping others even if he shouldn’t or it's not good for him.” </p><p> </p><p>Noots nods. “Sounds like my Dream. Are you...on good terms with yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“...No. He distrusts me greatly and I found out he thinks I would keep my soulmate in a dirty dungeon like some kind of bad guy.” Nighty gently pets the cuddling soulfounds in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Noots looks offended. “Who would DO that? We may be bad guys, but we wouldn’t keep someone as important as a soulmate in a <em> dungeon </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“He… does not hold me in any high regards, I was hoping to one day be brothers again but it doesn't seem likely at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Noots crosses his arms and looks to the side. “Well...have you <em> talked </em> to him? Face to face, over call, in a letter, <em> anything? </em> My Dream is big on communication.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had <em> written </em>several letters but… I couldn’t send any of them. I was afraid how he would react.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well <em> that’s </em> your problem! You need to man up and send em! They won’t do any good just sitting there. I don’t think he’ll react badly.”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty is lightly poking the cat ears on Mini’s pjs watching them twitch. “You are probably right, Dream was always on me about being honest with him as kids.” </p><p> </p><p>One of Noot’s tentacles flick. “Same here. Honesty is one of his best qualities. He looks up to it. I’m sure he’ll want to make up if you two get all honest and feeling-sy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh ‘feeling-sy’? I doubt that's a real word.”</p><p> </p><p>Noots rolls his eyelight. “Shush, me. I only <em> just </em> got sober. You can’t expect me to be all eloquent and shit like you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty shakes his head chuckling, “Being a better speaker aside, I doubt Dream will be so willing to listen after all,” he waves a hand gesturing to the room.”<em> this </em> madness is over. Time is weird between AUs so I fear how long we’ve <em> actually </em>been gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Noots looks at Cross and Sketch, who are using each other as pillows. “I wouldn’t worry about that. Stuff like this has happened before. When you get back, I estimate maybe...three or four hours would have passed? Eh I don’t know. Just don’t sweat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully you're right, he already keeps Blue away from me as is, I would hate to never be able to see him again.” He pets the soulfounds again.</p><p> </p><p>Noots scoffs. “I know you’re the King of Negativity and all that shit but lighten up a little. You’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right right, sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>Noots begins to speak, but is cut off by a tremendous <b><em>BOOM-</em></b></p><p> </p><p>The soulfounds squeak and hug each other, both shocked by the sudden loud noise.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty goes to raise his tentacles but just looks like a puffed up cat crouched over the soulfounds protectively, eyelight a startled slit.</p><p> </p><p>Noots just sighs and sags into his seat, trying to sink into the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Deranged laughter from outside gets closer before the four skeletons come inside, all wearing matching grins. </p><p> </p><p>Noots groans. “How much of the yard did you destroy this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Killer looks very proud. “A decent amount, mostly the trees tho.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone shoots some finger guns. “My fam is p good with bombs. Especially Lil Blue here,” he gestures at Blue.</p><p> </p><p>Blue immediately runs at Nighty and hugs him. “STARS, THAT WAS SO COOL! THAT WAS THE MOST MAGNIFICENT EXPLOSION EVER!” Blue couldn’t keep his voice down even if he tried. He’s somehow louder than normal.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty quickly moves the soulfounds to his side and, slightly dazed, un-puffs and hugs Blue back. “O-oh? That's nice Blue, glad you have a great time?”</p><p> </p><p>“THANK YOU!” Blue nuzzles Nighty while vibrating from excitement. He feels like he could take down, like, a god or something! “YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT! THE WAY IT EXPLODED, HOW LOUD IT WAS, IT WAS AMAZING!”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty sets the soulfounds on the still sleeping Sketch and moves Blue to his lap to hold him still. “Hearing that was enough excitement for me sunshine. But I think the boys back home would gladly do that with you sometime… away from the castle and garden, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“YAY, MORE BOMBS! WE’LL STAY AS FAR AWAY FROM YOUR GARDEN AS POSSIBLE.” </p><p> </p><p>Dust, still giggling sits on the couch with a -whump!- “I don’t know about you all, but all this excitement warrants some more nog. Who else wants some?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue’s hand shoots up to the sky. “ME! I AM DETERMINED TO GET DRUNK TODAY! IT WILL HAPPEN, I SWEAR!”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty holds Blue tighter thinking of how Buni got, “Are you sure Blue?”</p><p> </p><p>Killer walks to the doorway, “so a cup for Dust, uh anyone else want one?”</p><p> </p><p>“IT WILL BE FINE, NIGHTY. WHAT'S THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN?” Blue seems to have forgotten how Buni had gotten when drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Stone perks up at the mention. “Nog?” he reaches over to nudge Sketch. “Bro! It’s time to get drunk again!” He walks to the doorway as well. “I’ll help, Ratthew!”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty grabs the soulfounds as Sketch starts to move around.</p><p> </p><p>Sketch wakes up slowly, before noticing what he’s holding so tightly. Also known as Moss. With an undignified yelp and pushes him away, making Moss fall to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Blue, noticing Nighty is distracted with the soulfound, hops off of Nighty’s lap and books it to the kitchen. “MWEHEHEHEHEH!!!!” He is determined to get his alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>Cross wakes up as he falls to the floor. He blinks sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“Blue No!” Nighty tries to get up but can’t do much, holding the soulfounds and trying to not get hit by Sketch moving back from Cross.</p><p> </p><p>“BLUE <em> YES</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Killer shakes his head and goes to the kitchen before getting an idea and going to the doorway from Axe and Monika’s kiss. He snags the mistletoe and then goes to the kitchen, not planning anything at all.</p><p> </p><p>Stone notices and chuckles. “I like your style. Put it above da nog, bro.”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty gets off the sofa and passes the soulfounds gently to Noots. “Hold them please and thank you.” he quickly goes after Blue.</p><p> </p><p>Noots stares at the soulfounds. “Uhh...hi there.”</p><p> </p><p>The soulfounds wave up at Noots. “Hello There, Other Other Nightmare!!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue is too busy chugging the eggnog to notice anything happening around him. He’s had… maybe three cups? Four? He must be on his fifth then right?</p><p> </p><p>Killer has the mistletoe above Blue with a bone attack and stands back to watch how this plays out.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty enters the room and goes to stop Blue from filling his cup again, “I think that’s quite enough Blue, the others want some and you’ll feel bad if you drink more.”</p><p> </p><p>“NNNO! I WON’T FEEL BAD! BUT UH, I SHOULD LEAVE SOME…” Blue pouts. He wants more, the eggnog is yummy! He can’t believe he’s never had any before.</p><p> </p><p>Stone slips in and takes a cup before retreating to stand next to Killer. He takes a sip before making a small surprised noise. “This...is some strong eggnog! How much did you all spike this?”</p><p> </p><p>Killer thinks, “The normal amount over half a bottle of Grillb’s whisky, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“NOPE! THERE’S ALSO UH… MINI! MINI’S GOOP! HEHE, IT’S EXTRA SPIKED~!” Blue slurs before giggling.</p><p> </p><p>Stone looks down to his cup. “No, I think this may have been spiked more than twice.”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty rolls his eyelight and takes the cup from Blue’s hands and holds him. “Let's get you back to a seat okay? Hopefully, water can help this.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue leans on Nighty and pouts.“BUT NIGHTYYYY I WANNA TALK TO… ERM…” Blue mumbles and tries to remember something.  “STONER? I DUNNO.”</p><p> </p><p>Killer smiles, “heyy Blue~ look up~”</p><p> </p><p>“HMM?” Blue looks up above his head, only to see a mistletoe there. A… mistletoe. Above him and Nighty. His skull flushes more than before as he glares at Killer.</p><p> </p><p>Confused Nighty looks up, “Oh? What a weird place for a mistletoe, normally they are outside for animals.”</p><p> </p><p>“ANIMALS..? WHY WOULD THEY BE THERE?”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty looks excited to teach Blue something, “Mistletoes are often considered pests that kill trees and devalue natural habitats, but some species have recently been recognized as ecological keystone species, organisms that have a disproportionately pervasive influence over their community. A broad array of animals depend on mistletoe for food.-” Nighty is just holding Blue and not moving from under the mistletoe.</p><p> </p><p>Blue blinks, trying his hardest to process Nighty’s words, though struggling too. Okay… maybe he is a bit buzzed. Though either Nighty doesn’t know what it means to be under the mistletoe with someone, or he’s just purposely being mean. Even while Nighty is talking smarts, he still looks extremely cute. And handsome. And just <em> amazing </em>. He nods to pretend like he’s listening when really, all he wants to do is kiss this fool.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty is smiling and <em> still talking </em>, “When eaten, some seeds pass unharmed through their digestive systems; if the birds’ droppings happen to land on a suitable branch, the seeds may stick long enough to germinate. As the plants mature, they grow into masses of branching stems which suggest the popular name ‘witches’ brooms’-”</p><p> </p><p>He’s still talking about smart stuff. It’s frustrating how much he wants to kiss him, yet he just continues talking. It’s not like Blue would normally mind. Hearing Nighy talk about literally anything could be entertaining, but right now? He just wants him to stop so he can smooch him.</p><p> </p><p>...You know what? He’s gonna do it anyway. In the middle of Nighty speaking, Blue stands on his toes and lightly kisses Nighty on the corner of his mouth.  He kind of missed his goal, but whatever. After he pulls away he rests his head on Nighty’s chest, extremely proud of himself. “NERD.”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty seems to have stopped working, he is just holding Blue and blushing brightly, his fun facts forgotten. He hears Killer go “Aww~” and hugs Blue tighter and nuzzles his skull purring quietly but Blue can feel it.</p><p> </p><p>Blue hums. “CUTE. YOU’RE REALLY CUTE, YOU KNOW.” He murmurs, nuzzling Nighty back as well.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty feels warmth in his chest for a brief moment but doesn't pay any attention to it, his tentacles wiggling happily.</p><p> </p><p>Killer and Stone high five and Killer leaves the room snagging more nog with blue magic.</p><p> </p><p>Stone does the same, intent on leaving the two alone.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours have passed since the Giftmas party had started, and pretty much everyone is extremely drunk. Killer and Sketch are passed out on the floor while Dust is also laying down with them. But he’s not asleep, he’s been ‘singing’ every carol he could think of. Which isn’t a lot, so he’s been repeating the same ones. Monika had gotten extremely tired after a small while, so Axe had taken her to a bed, and the two are now sound asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Noots is still watching over the two soulfounds, but now both of them are asleep as well. They decided it was a great idea to fall asleep cuddling on Noot’s hand. Nighty would have come to help the other him, but he’s been too busy. Specifically with Blue who is resting in his lap while purring and nuzzling him. </p><p> </p><p>And Stone? Who knows what he’s doing. Though, considering this is Stone, he had probably smoked some candy canes before drawing on Killer and Sketch’s skulls. Who else would have drawn on them?</p><p> </p><p>Error, now off the fridge, walks into the room with Killer’s notebook and is writing in it. He walks over to Nighty and tears out the paper he was writing on, “HeRe, YoU’Ll bE LeAvInG SoOn aNd tHiS ShOuLd hElP Ya bAcK HoMe.” He walks over to Noot and lifts the soulfounds up in his strings and puts them in Nighty’s hood and Blue’s scarf.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty is confused but settles Buni in his hood safely and fixes Midnight for Blue. He carefully gets up and looks around holding Blue in a koala carry. “Uh, where is my... goop?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue hums. “HEHE, WHAT IF KILLER DRANK IT ALL..? OR DUST…” He giggles.  “THEY SAID THEY WANTED TOO.”</p><p> </p><p>Error shrugs, “Killer put it somewhere but we can’t ask him about it.” </p><p><br/>Nighty just sighs and looks at Noot, “I am sorry for any trouble they cause with my goop.”</p><p> </p><p>Noots sighs. “Just another day at the cabin, I guess. I’ll make sure they don’t get...too weird with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a soft mechanical-like noise appeared. It slowly gets louder, but not as loud as last time. It almost sounds as if there is someone typing something on a computer keyboard. After a couple of seconds, a white swirly portal appears, this time in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“OOOOH, PRETTY. I WANNA GO IN IT.” He reaches over to try and poke the portal, but also doesn’t wanna move away from Nighty, so he’s just stretching his arms towards the glowing portal.</p><p> </p><p>Nighty chuckles and nuzzles Blue’s cheek, “Don’t worry we will, we just have to say goodbye first.” Nighty turns to the others, “thanks for helping us and sorry for any trouble we caused.” </p><p> </p><p>Noots yawns. “No trouble at all. This was amusing if anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue yawns and nuzzles Nighty and closes his eyes. “When We’re Home, We’re Cuddling. No Saying No.”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty turns to the portal, “Of course love, we’ll cuddle.” He kisses his cheek and walks in the portal and into Blue’s house. He walks to Blue’s room and helps Blue get out of his boots and the tacky sweater, he sets the soulfounds on a pillow and gets Blue under the covers, and snuggles up against him.</p><p> </p><p>Blue purrs as he quickly starts to fall asleep. “Nighty Night…”</p><p> </p><p>Nighty gives him a soft nuzzle, “Nighty night.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The portal closes and Noots turns to Error. The two maintain eye contact for a moment before Noots finally speaks. “...that was wack.”</p><p> </p><p>Error looks down to the spot where the portal was. “ThE CrEaToRs aRe wAcK.”</p><p> </p><p>Noots hums in agreement before casting his eye to the rest of the room, where most of his boys lie sleeping. “We should get these ones to bed now.”</p><p> </p><p>Error snorts. “YeAh. At fOuR In tHe mOrNiNg.”</p><p> </p><p>The gloopy skeleton flips him off before picking up Killer with his tentacles. “Can you get Dust?”</p><p> </p><p>The other nods and stoops to grab him under his arms. As they walk down the hall, Error speaks. “...ThAt wAs pReTtY FuN ThO.”</p><p> </p><p>Noot’s smirks. “Yeah. It was.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone! I love you all and hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! As you can tell, this chapter took a while, so I hope you don't mind the fact this chapter took so long, but it's all finally here :D</p><p>This was a collaboration with my friend HyperCircut because we're idiots and thought this would be hilarious. And it was. I am not ashamed. Everyone, go read Mama Nootmare, my friend HyperCircut's fic! Go read it now! https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567326/chapters/64768984</p><p>This chapter is not cannon for <em>Hypers</em> story but is cannon in mine, because it's funny but also because it sets up the next few chapters :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back to normal chapters we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue hisses in pain and reaches up to his pounding skull. Why does everything hurt so much- oh. Last night he had gotten pretty drunk. The memories of last night start coming back to him, just worsening his headache and making him slightly embarrassed, but right now he’s in too much pain to care.. “Oww…” </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Blue feels a cool tentacle gently rub his skull. “Easy, Blue. you have a hangover, so keep your eyes closed for a second.” Nightmare says in a soft voice. The bed shifts and he hears a small <em> click</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Blue sits up. “MmmNighty, Why Have I Done This To Myself...?” He pats the tentacle and decides to keep his eyes closed. “Everything Hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue’s face flushes when he feels a soft kiss placed on his forehead. “I’m sorry, love. I forgot to have you drink water to avoid this. The soulfounds have hangovers as well.” Nightmare grabs his hands and places a cup of cool water in one and some meds in the other. “Here, this will help you, make sure to drink it slow. You can open your eyes in a bit, the lights are off.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue sighs. “You’re The Best Mate Ever…” He mutters without thinking much. He swallows the pills and drinks the water slowly like Nightmare told him to. Stars, he’s wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>The empty cup was taken from him, and Blue hears Nightmare chuckling softly. “Good to know we’re mates.” Blue’s skull flushes again. He shifts around in front of him. “I know a way that can help if you want? It’s normally for humans but it does wonders for us as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue opens his eyes and smiles softly seeing Nightmare. “Er- Yeah, Yes Please. Anything That Could Take Away The Pain Is Helpful…”</p><p> </p><p>A tentacle goes around Blue’s skull, supporting the back of his head. Nightmare cups Blue’s face, and with his fingers and gently rubs circles on his temples. “Take some deep breaths as I do this and it will help your headache.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue hums and places his hand on top of Nightmare’s. He takes deep breaths while trying to not focus on the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare leans forward and places their foreheads together, careful to keep the pressure off Blue’s skull. “You're doing great.” Some healing magic goes to Nightmares hands and causes Blue to relax. </p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes and starts to lightly purr at the feeling of his magic. “Stars, You're The Best.” He really can’t ask for anyone better… for a better mate to be helping him. </p><p> </p><p>Blue doesn’t know how long they stayed like that, but by the time he speaks again, his headache is gone. “Thank You… Uh, A Lot Seemed To Have Happened Yesterday.” He nervously laughs. “It’s Not Like I Regret Anything Though.” He adds.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare moves his hands down to cup Blue’s cheeks and tilts his skull to look up at him. Their faces are mere inches apart. “Are you sure about that? I think you missed doing something earlier.” Blue can barely process what's suddenly happening. When he glances at Nightmare’s eyelight, he notices it’s turned into a soft glowing heart.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Well, Maybe I Did…” Blue can feel his soul beating against his ribcage, and he’s so close to Nightmare he can’t tell the difference between either of their emotions. All he can do to not lose all of his composure is to stare straight into his shining teal eyelights. </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare moves closer but stops <em> just </em> before kissing him, almost as if he’s letting Blue decide if they kiss or not. “Then I think we should fix that, don’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>Blue blinks. He’s unable to come up with a response. He moves his hands over to Nightmare and wraps his arms around his neck. He closes his eye sockets and <em> finally </em> closes the gap between them.</p><p> </p><p>He feels Nightmare kiss him back. When the two do so, a warm feeling appears in his chest, right where his soul is. With everything all happening at once, Blue feels on top of the world. He doesn’t want to stop kissing him, but he reluctantly does and pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>Blue smiles brightly at his soulmate. The warmth has almost completely faded away from his soul, yet is very prominent on his cheeks. “...C-can I Safely Say That I Like You.. A Lot?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would hope so if you’re kissing me.” Nightmare teases. “I like you a lot too, Blue. And… my offer to join our family still stands, I just ask if you would join it as my mate?” </p><p> </p><p>“YES!” Blue nervously laughs from how loud he was. “You Don’t Know How Much I Would Like That.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare laughs happily and hugs Blue, multiple tentacles moving to wrap around him. He’s getting a normal <em> and </em> tentacle hug! He embraces him back <strike>not at all sad he can’t pet all the tentacl</strike><em>es </em> and sighs happily. Nothing can take away his happiness at this point.</p><p> </p><p>When Blue opens his eyes again, he notices a stack of papers seem to have fallen onto the floor. He doesn’t know how to question it without awkwardly changing the subject. So he just does it anyways. “Not To Change The Subject Too Much, But Why Is There A Bunch Of Papers On My Floor?”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare lets go of him, slightly embarrassed. “I… may have been trying to write a letter to Dream. Other me is on good terms with his brother and said this could help me, but I can’t seem to get it right.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue giggles. “You’re Overthinking It, Love. Don’t Deny It, The Amount Of Papers There Are Proof Enough.” Blue hops off the bed before collecting the papers, then puts them back into a neat pile. “Do You Need Help?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yes please. Everything I try is too formal. It sounds more like a deal than… what I’m trying to do. I never wrote a non-formal letter before.” </p><p> </p><p>Blue looks around for a blank piece of paper and grabs the pencil. He climbs back onto the bed and places the stuff between the two. “I’m Sure I Know What You Want To Say, But Try To Explain It Right Now Like If You Were Talking To Him. Don’t Be Afraid To Be Emotional About What You Say, It Will Help Make It Look Less Formal.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare hesitates for a moment before taking a deep breath. “I just want my brother back. I know we can’t go back to how we were and that’s not what I want. We were close but never really happy after the village showed up. ...I want to be a family, like how the two of us are now. My brother and I are almost equal in power and both grew so much since the… apple incident happened.” He shifts around to hug a tentacle, pulling his legs under him. Blue gives him a reassuring smile to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>“I… want to apologize for what I did to him. For turning him to stone and fighting him when I was more power driven and a bit crazy. I hurt him deeply when he was supposed to trust me. A simple apology won’t cover all that so I want to show him I mean it… if he were to give me that chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue takes the pencil and passes it over to him. “Then Write That Down. How You Want Him Back, How You Care About Him, What You're Sorry About. Write Down How You Want To Prove Yourself. Don’t Hold Back.” He smiles at him. “Don’t Think About What You're Writing, We Can Go Over It After.”</p><p> </p><p>So he starts writing. Every so often he has to stop, and Blue will hug him and reassure him. Even though he doesn’t know the details of what's happened it seems to work mostly. After a few minutes of writing he sighs and hands it to him. “Is this okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue reads over the paper before smiling and embracing him again. “It's Perfect Nighty. I’m Really Proud Of You..” Dream can’t deny the truth when he reads this. Things will start to get better for the two, he knows it.</p><p> </p><p>He hugs back nuzzling him. “Thank you, I just hope this works.” He lets go and starts digging through his pockets, before stopping. “Ah, I forgot my phone at home. Do you know what time it is? I was going to call our boys and let them know we’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue frowns. “I Left My Phone <em> Somewhere </em> Here When Killer Kidnapped Me.” Then he remembers he has a clock in his room. How did he forget that? “Uh, It’s 4:02 PM Here. If We’re Lucky, There Is A Chance We Were Only Gone For Four Hours..?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let's hope so. The amount of trouble they can get in when I leave them alone is worrying sometimes.” He gets out of bed and offers a hand to Blue. “Here, let's go look for your phone and let the soulfounds get more rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue grabs Nightmares hand. “Midnight Is Always Grouchy When I Wake Him Up, So Yeah, Let Them Rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue doesn’t let go of Nightmares hand as he goes to the kitchen counter where he had remembered he left his phone, yet frowns not seeing it. A lack of a phone is not good. He also can tell the house is significantly more messy than it was before. “THEY MUST HAVE TAKEN MY PHONE WHEN THEY WERE SEARCHING THE HOUSE, CAUSE IT WAS RIGHT THERE.” Okay probably not four hours then.</p><p> </p><p>“That's alright, we can head to Outertale. Error goes there often so we can see if he is there and avoid having to deal with the questions of the others for now.”</p><p><br/><br/>“Yeah, I’d Rather Not… Explain That Whole Mess To All Of Them Right Now..”</p><p> </p><p>“There will be plenty of time to deal with them later, we can just relax for now. How about we pack some food and have a picnic in Outertale as we wait. It could be like a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-OH, YES! THAT SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH FUN!” Date! A picnic date! Yes, he wants to go on a date! “I HAVE LOTS OF FOOD IN THE FRIDGE THANKS TO MIDNIGHT.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare chuckles and gives Blue a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll help the soulfounds with their hangovers. Can you get everything set up here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, I Can Do That!” After he takes a second to breathe. He’s going to have to get used to Nighty kissing him now huh..? Well he sure as hell doesn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>After waking up the soulfounds and collecting the picnic stuff, he and Nighty teleport to Outertale. The soulfounds chose to stay back at Blue’s home since they were still exhausted, so the two of them are enjoying their time together. Blue can’t help but smile. He’s dating Nightmare and no one can do anything about it!</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare is gazing at the stars when they hear one of Error’s portals open up nearby. “Looks like the date is over, Error’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww… Oh Well, We Can Have Another Some Other Day.” Blue reluctantly lets go of Nighty's hand. He stands up and waves at Error. “HEY!! ERROR, OVER HERE!!”</p><p> </p><p>Error turns to them quickly looking shocked. “Y̴o̴u̷ ̴t̵w̶o̷!?” He blips over and yanks them into a hug. He quickly lets go of them, glitching badly but not crashing. “W̶h̸e̶r̵e̷ ̴h̶a̶v̷e̴ ̷y̶o̴u̵ ̵b̵e̵e̶n̵!?!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue laughs awkwardly. “IT’S UH, A LONG STORY, BUT WE’RE BOTH SAFE! IT’S QUITE FUNNY, I’M SURE EVERYONE AT THE CASTLE WILL LAUGH AT US” Blue wants to hug Error again but rather not have him crash. “HOW LONG WERE WE GONE BY THE WAY? WE HAVE NO IDEA.”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare seems to look concerned, which is worrying Blue. “I̸t̷’̵s̶ ̶b̷e̵e̷n̷ ̸t̸w̴o̷ ̵w̷e̶e̴k̸s̷!̵ ̴N̸o̴ ̷o̴n̶e̷ ̸c̸o̵u̵l̸d̶ ̶f̸i̵n̶d̷ ̷o̸r̷ ̶c̶a̷l̷l̷ ̶e̵i̷t̴h̵e̷r̶ ̵o̷f̷ ̴y̸o̸u̷,̶ ̸w̷e̶’̶v̷e̸ ̴b̷e̸e̴n̷ ̷b̵a̸s̷i̸c̶a̶l̴l̵y̵ ̵t̴e̷a̸r̵i̵n̷g̴ ̸a̴p̷a̴r̶t̸ ̴t̶h̵e̴ ̷m̶u̵l̷t̸i̷v̵e̴r̶s̴e̷ ̴t̴o̵ ̴f̷i̵n̴d̵ ̴y̶o̴u̵!̶ ̵W̴e̸ ̴e̷v̸e̴n̵ ̸t̶e̴a̴m̴e̶d̶ ̷u̶p̶ ̶w̸i̸t̸h̸ ̴I̶n̵k̷ ̴a̸n̸d̸ ̴D̸r̸e̶a̵m̵.̷”</p><p> </p><p>Blue blinks. “OH… S-SORRY ERROR, WE HADN’T KNOWN IT WOULD BE THAT LONG. WAIT- DREAM AND INK? YOU TEAMED UP WITH THEM?” That's probably one of the most surprising things he’s learned.</p><p> </p><p>Ink suddenly drops in thanks to his Inky portal stuff. “Hey Ruru, where are you-” He suddenly notices everyone. “Oh, there you guys are!” Ink waves at all of them, his expression slightly surprised. “Hey Dream we found them!”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare looks at Error. “Ruru..?” Error avoids everyone's eyelights.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!?!” A yellow blur shoots out of Ink’s portal and tackles Blue to the ground in a hug. “BLUE!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue giggles and hugs Dream back. “DREAM! YOU BETTER HAVE MISSED ME, CAUSE I MISSED YOU GUYS!”</p><p> </p><p>“Missed you? I’ve been out of my mind with worry! Are you okay!? He didn’t hurt you or anything did he?” At the last part Dream shoots a glare at Nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>“CALM DOWN DREAM, I’M ALRIGHT.” He gives him a reassuring smile. “NIGHTMARE WOULDN’T HURT ME, EVERYTHING IS OKAY!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream scoffs, still glaring at Nightmare. “As if I can believe he wouldn’t hurt you just to feed off you.” Dream stands up and pulls Blue up as well, moving them to be by Ink and away from Nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Blue frowns and glances at Nightmare, feeling his hurt. His tentacles curl close to him. “I wouldn’t hurt my soulmate, brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Dream,” Blue takes a deep breath to calm himself down. “Come On, He’s Your Brother. You Don’t Actually Believe That.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is <em> not </em> my brother. I lost him a long time ago and that <em> thing </em> is not him.” He gets Blue behind Ink and summons his staff. “My brother was kind and caring, not sadistic and cruel just to feed off others like a parasite!”</p><p> </p><p>“DREAM, YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT!!” Blue moves and stands in front of Dream and in Nightmares way. “TAKE THAT BACK.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink is looking a bit uncomfortable, not exactly knowing what to do. “Maybe that was a bit far Dream…” Ink and Error glance at each other, both concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Blue glares at dream, thinking back to the note. Thinking of how emotional Nightmare had gotten frustrated him to no end. “I get your worried but you're going too far. Take it back, now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Going too far is turning your bother to stone when he just wanted to help.” He huffs. “Blue, we’re going before he can hurt you.” Dream reaches out to grab Blue’s arm, but he backs closer to Nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>“NO! I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, NIGHTMARE WOULDN’T HURT ME! HE WASN’T RIGHT BACK THEN BUT YOU AREN’T IN THE RIGHT NOW EITHER.” He tries to calm down again, only slightly succeeding. “He Has Had So Many Opportunities To Hurt Me And Make Me Feel Horrible But He Hasn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“Br- Dream, I would never hurt Blue. He is my soulmate, I love him.” Nightmares tentacles are curling closer to him as he keeps his hands in his jacket pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Come On, Look At Him Dream! He Hasn’t Hurt Me, And Never Will.” </p><p> </p><p>Dream looks at Blue sadly. “Just because he hasn’t yet doesn’t mean he wont.” Dreams hand grips over his apple soul. “I trusted my brother to not hurt me and look how that turned out when <em> he </em> showed up.” He looks to Nightmare again, glaring. “You would need a soul to have a soulmate and to love. Parasites don’t have that.”</p><p> </p><p>Ink stays silent for a second before backing away from Dream. “...”</p><p> </p><p>“ARE- ARE YOU KIDDING ME DREAM!? ARE YOU REALLY TRYING TO TELL ME MY SOULMATE- YOUR BROTHER-” He suddenly starts coughing, but ignores it. “WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU!? WELL… IT’S TOO BAD, BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AND I KNOW HE LOVES ME TOO.” The coughing gets worse as tears sting his eye sockets. </p><p> </p><p>Ink eventually distances himself over to the side, not quite sure what to do with himself. He’s friends with both Blue and Dream. Who is in the right? “...Dream, come on..”</p><p> </p><p>Error looks between Nightmare and Ink, not sure who to go to. He lets out a quiet whimper. “.̷.̴.̶B̵o̵s̷s̷…̷ ̸K̶i̷k̵i̶…̶” They’re both people he cares about but Nightmare needs him right now.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare seems to be staring at Dream in shock. He speaks quietly, almost as if he doesn’t trust his own voice. “Do you really think of me like this brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream just glares at Nightmare. “You are not my brother.” He then looks at Blue concerned. He seems to have decided they’ve been here long enough, because he grabs Blue’s arm with a surprising amount of strength. “We’re leaving. Lets go Ink, open a portal.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue tries to move away from Dream, just coughing more. “N-NO, LET ME- LET ME GO!” He can feel so much hurt, pain, and so many other negative emotions from Nightmare that he himself is crying. </p><p> </p><p>Ink glances at Error and Nightmare, then back to Dream again before summoning Broomie and creating a portal.</p><p> </p><p>Dream doesn’t look back walking into the portal, and once the three of them enter, the portal disappears. He misses seeing tears falling down Nightmares face. Nightmare can’t move or talk, the hate in Dream’s voice stunning him.</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>Nightmare squeezes his hands into fists, feeling the letter crinkle in one. He pulls it out and just looks at it, Dream’s name in his fancy cursive in ink shining back at him. </p><p> </p><p>Error walks up to him. “B̵o̸s̸s̸?̶ ̷A̵r̵e̸ ̸y̶o̶u̷ ̴o̷k̶a̵y̵?” He sees the letter but stays quiet for now.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t know Error… can we just go home?” He mutters, quiet tears landing on the latter.</p><p> </p><p>“S̷u̸r̷e̶ ̸b̷o̸s̸s̵…̸ ̶w̴h̴a̵t̸’̴s̷ ̷t̶h̴a̷t̵…̴?”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare grips the letter in his hands. “Just a childish wish that could never happen.” He rips up the letter and tosses it into the drift in the space of Outertale. “Lets go, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Error opens the portal. “Y̸e̸a̷h̶,̵ ̴t̸h̵e̵ ̶o̸t̶h̶e̴r̷s̸ ̵a̵r̶e̴ ̸w̷o̴r̷r̷i̸e̸d̴ ̴a̷n̵d̷ ̶m̸i̵g̷h̶t̴ ̴s̴w̸a̷r̵m̷ ̶y̵o̶u̵ ̸w̸i̵t̴h̶ ̶q̸u̶e̷s̷t̸i̶o̶n̶s̷,̷ ̴c̶a̷n̸ ̸y̶o̷u̴ ̶h̸a̷n̵d̵l̵e̸ ̸t̷h̴a̷t̷ ̸r̵i̶g̷h̸t̸ ̶n̷o̵w̶?̶”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I just need my family right now.”</p><p> </p><p>They leave with the floating bits of paper and Blue’s picnic blanket and baskets left behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Goddammit Dream!! How could you do this..???</p><p>Now uh, for those who read my other fic's, I'm sorry I haven't updated at all this week. A lot has been going on and I haven't had a lot of time to write because of it. Most of my other fic's have half a chapter written, so I hope I can get the other half down sometime this next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue practically collapses on the floor, only being held up by Dream. He struggles to get away from him but isn't able to do much with how much he’s coughing.</p><p> </p><p>Dream starts trying to lead him somewhere. “Come on Blue, let me help-”</p><p> </p><p>A wave of anger went through his soul, giving him enough strength to push Dream off of him. He violently coughs, feeling the tingle of magic on his hands now, but he ignores it. He couldn’t care less about how much pain he is in. “S-STOP IT DREAM!! STOP!” </p><p> </p><p>He reaches out. “I'm just trying to h-”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE NOT HELPING. YOU’RE DOING THE EXACT OPPOSITE!!” Blue exclaims. He wipes his tears, but more continue to fall. He’s able to see enough to realize he’s back in his home. “JUST LEAVE.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream frowns. “Blue please, you’re in pain, please let me help…”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>NO!</b> ” Blue yells, shaking as he glares at Dream. To the concern of everyone <em> but </em> Blue, he coughs up more magic. “YOU HAVEN’T HELPED AND YOU HAVEN’T BEEN TRYING TO HELP! YOU’VE MADE THINGS WORSE!!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream takes a step back, the look of sorrow on his face. Ink grabs Dream's arm, which also grabs his attention. “Dream… Blue likes to be alone when upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” He sighs and glances at him. “We’ll… be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue watches, silently glaring as Ink summons a portal and the two of them leave. Once they're gone, Blue’s legs give out under him as he falls into a coughing fit. Nightmares' pain is still so strong, and Blue’s own sadness isn’t helping. He feels like he could puke.</p><p> </p><p>“Stars, Blue are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“BIG ME, WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY IS NIGHTMARE SO UPSET??”</p><p> </p><p>Blue’s coughing slows as he reluctantly opens his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and see’s Midnight and Buni. He wipes his mouth of any magic. “H-Hey Guys… Feeling Alright?” Great job, he’s doing wonderful at pretending nothing has happened when the equivalent of his blood on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Screw us, what the hell was going on? Why is your magic so dark- why were you yelling at them?” Midnight grabs Buni with his tentacles and climbs on Blue’s arms. “Blue, speak to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I… Dream Yelled At Nightmare, N-No Ones Really Happy...” He would pet the two of them, but he would rather not get his unconcentrated magic on the two of them. He looks over at Buni, who’s frowning at him. “...We Need To Bring You Back Home.” He mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Buni shakes his head quickly. “YOU’RE SICK!! I’M NOT GOING TO LET YOU LEAVE WHEN YOUR SICK.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” He’d like to stop coughing now, thanks.</p><p> </p><p>Anything Buni was going to say before was quickly quieted by a buzzing sound. Blue reluctantly stands, making sure the soulfounds are balanced, and walks over to the counters where Dream had been standing. Blue’s phone. Dream put it back.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><b>???:</b></span> <b> Blue, you need to come to the castle now</b></p><p><span class="u"><b>???:</b></span> <b> It’s Killer</b> <b><br/></b> <span class="u"><b>???:</b></span> <b> Nightmare needs you right now</b></p><p> </p><p>Blue frowns. He wants to go comfort Nightmare, but…</p><p> </p><p>Night will just worry about him. Buni’s right, he should stay home.</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><b>Blueberry Jam:</b></span> <b> I can’t</b></p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Blueberry Jam:</b> </span>
  <b> I’m sorry</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“...Buni, can you make it back to the castle on your own?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>Buni reluctantly nods. He turns to Midnight and lightly pecks his cheek before opening a portal and hopping in it.</p><p> </p><p>Blue see’s notifications appear on his phone again, but he turns off notifications and leaves it where it is, and instead brings himself and Midnight to his room. He takes off his gloves and puts them on the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>He would love to just collapse on his bed, but Mini is here, so he isn’t going to risk anything. He rests Midnight on the bed and carefully climbs on with him. </p><p> </p><p>More tears quickly appear in his eye sockets while Midnight nuzzles him. “Stars, even your tears are dark… Blue are you <em> sure </em> you're okay…?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue blinks and wipes some of his tears with his hands. As Midnight said, there is a clear <em> extremely dark </em> blue-black. Almost the same color as his magic.</p><p> </p><p>Blue nods and pets Mini’s skull. “I’m Okay, Mini…”</p><p> </p><p>That's a fucking lie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahhahah I didn't forget today was Sunday, nope! Anyways here's your weekly angst k bye-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The stars in outertale are always beautiful. Ink can understand why so many monsters like it, it’s a relaxing sight. Though, right now, Ink isn’t spending his time enjoying the view. He’s instead spending his time sulking as he sits at a cliff, not exactly paying attention to anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs and closes his eye sockets. After everything that happened yesterday, Ink still isn’t sure how he’s supposed to feel or react. It’s frustrating. He doesn’t even know how he feels about Blue and Nightmare being together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K̶i̶k̸i̸…̵” Inks eye sockets shoot open as he sits up. He turns around and sees Error standing right behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Error… are you alright?” At least he managed to remember nobody was really in a good mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error sighs and walks towards the cliff before sitting next to Ink. “I̴’̷m̷ ̷f̶i̵n̶e̶.̵ ̶I̸’̸m̸ ̷m̴o̴r̴e̷ ̶w̷o̶r̴r̴i̸e̶d̷ ̵a̸b̸o̴u̷t̴ ̵y̷o̷u̷.̸” He sheepishly says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, there's no need to be! I haven’t-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H̸o̸w̸ ̸a̴r̶e̴ ̶y̵o̴u̸ ̷f̵e̴e̶l̴i̶n̸g̸,̴ ̴I̶n̷k̸?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink frowns, he hadn’t really expected that question. He puts his hands on the ink vials and fidgets with them, trying to figure out how to respond. Eventually, after a small while, he shrugs. “I… don’t know? How am I supposed to feel? I’m not… happy, but..” He groans in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W̴e̶l̶l̴,̴” Error slides himself a bit closer to Ink. He glitches slightly but otherwise seems to be fine. The two of them are close enough they could be touching, but neither of them move to touch the other. “Try to think about when Dream called Boss… that. How did you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink winces. “I felt… upset. I was sad and confused, and I still am!” He exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W̸h̵y̸?̸”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That simple question was enough to cause Ink to continue talking. “Cause Dream is my friend, we’ve been friends for years! Hundreds of years we’ve been fighting the Bad Guys, and he never said anything bad about me being soulless. He never said I was evil because I don’t have a soul!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then!! With Nightmare and Blue! Me and Dream were constantly telling him to not talk to Nightmare, yet there claiming they love each other? Did he not trust us? When did they even meet? Stars, I don’t know!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he turns back to look at Error, he seems to remember that he’s not alone. “...Blue isn’t dumb. He wouldn’t put himself in danger, but… what if he doesn’t know he’s in danger. He wouldn’t hurt his </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but what could he do? Or- or what if he’s not in any danger, and me and Dream are just being idiots!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink sighs and lays back down on the ground again. He looks up at the stars, trying to calm down, only to notice something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T̸h̶a̶t̶'̷s̶ ̶t̵h̶e̵ ̶t̸h̶i̶n̷g̸,̵ ̶I̵n̸k̴ ̵y̷o̷u̶-̷” Ink cuts him off by sitting up and turning away from the cliff and points to the thing he sees up above them. Error looks up and squints. “I̵s̷ ̷t̶h̷a̶t̶.̷.̵?̸” Error uses his strings to grab the thing and pulls it back down, which is apparently a couple pieces of paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink quietly laughs. “It’s like a puzzle! Put the papers together correctly and you’ll discover a secret! Blue would find it fun…” Inks bright smile quickly goes away as he stares at the pieces. He looks over at Error. “Can… Ruru, can I hug you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H̵e̶h̴,̵ ̶c̷o̵u̸r̵s̶e̵ ̴y̴o̶u̸ ̴c̴a̷n̴.̸” Ink doesn’t hesitate to smother Error in a hug, though luckily it seems as though he was expecting this, seeing as he isn’t glitching as hard as he usually would. Ink doesn’t move for the embrace, though Error luckily doesn’t seem to have a problem with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, neither of them really want to let go of each other. Ink removes his scarf so as to not annoy Error. He starts sorting through the pieces, trying to put them together so he can actually read whatever this note is. As he does this, Error is tracing over his bones with his fingers, following the patterns of his tattoos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink finally manages to get about halfway through the letter before stopping. Blue always said not to read or look at personal things, so he stops trying to read it and instead focuses on putting the pieces together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.̵.̵.̶H̷e̶y̵,̴ ̴I̷n̶k̵?” Errors voice breaks him from his concentration. He looks up at him and tilts his head slightly. “Y̷o̴u̷r̷ ̴t̵a̴t̶t̸o̶o̵s̵…̷ ̸n̴o̴-̸ ̷t̷h̶e̶s̵e̷ ̷a̵r̶e̵n̶’̸t̴ ̶t̸a̶t̴t̵o̸o̵s̵,̴ ̸I̵n̵k̵.̵”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, there not?” Ink rolls up his sleeves to see the swirly designs. “What are they then..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error stays silent as he moves down to trace the designs on his arms. “C̴o̶d̸e̶.̶ ̴I̵t̷.̷.̴.̵ ̷l̷o̵o̶k̷s̵ ̷l̴i̴k̷e̵ ̵c̶o̵d̸e̴.” His eyelights look straight at Inks. “I̷t̷ ̶l̴o̷o̵k̷s̷ ̴l̶i̶k̸e̶…̴ ̶c̷o̶d̴e̴ ̴t̷o̵ ̸a̴ ̵s̴o̷u̷l̶.̴ ̸T̶o̷ ̸y̸o̸u̷r̷ ̶s̴o̶u̵l̷.̴”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can practically feel his eyelights change shape. “My soul!? I have a soul- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a soul??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I̴-̸I̴ ̷t̶h̵i̵n̶k̶?̵ ̷I̷ ̵m̴i̵g̵h̸t̷ ̵b̸e̴ ̴a̶b̸l̷e̶ ̶t̴o̸ ̴r̷e̴p̷a̴i̵r̴ ̶i̷t̷,̴ ̷t̶h̷e̸ ̷c̴o̴d̵e̴s̸ ̶m̷e̴s̵s̴e̸d̷ ̸u̸p̸ ̵a̸ ̵b̷i̸t̷ ̷a̵n̷d̸ ̶a̸t̸t̶a̷c̷h̴e̶d̵ ̷t̴o̸ ̸y̷o̸u̴r̴ ̴b̵o̴n̵e̵s̵,̷ ̷s̸o̵ ̴i̷t̴ ̴w̷o̵u̸l̵d̵ ̴b̷e̶ ̵p̴a̴i̴n̷f̶u̸l̸…̸ ̵i̴t̴ ̶w̶o̷u̴l̵d̶ ̷t̴a̵k̸e̶ ̴a̶ ̷b̶i̸t̵ ̴f̵o̷r̶ ̴y̴o̶u̶ ̴t̵o̸ ̵r̷e̴c̶o̷v̴e̵r̷ ̸i̸f̷ ̷i̵t̷ ̸d̴o̵e̵s̵ ̵w̶o̷r̴k̷.̵”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally he would jump on such an offer. The chance for him to have his own working soul? To be able to actually feel without stupid vials of Ink?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as he looks down at the pieces of paper still in his hand, he knows he can’t wait a couple days to heal. He takes out a small brush and grabs his scarf again, writing down a reminder, before turning to Error. “Yes! We should do that, just, not now. I need to talk to Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error smiles at him. “W̶a̶n̴t̷ ̴m̵e̵ ̶t̷o̷ ̸c̴o̶m̴e̶ ̶w̷i̶t̴h̵ ̵y̴o̵u̵?̵”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink gets off of Error's lap and wraps the scarf back around his neck. “..Please. Dream isn’t really thinking straight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error chuckles and stands up. “A̷n̸d̶ ̵t̶h̵a̸t̵'̷s̴ ̴c̷o̷m̸i̸n̶g̷ ̵f̶r̴o̵m̷ ̶y̷o̷u̶?̵ ̵W̸h̶e̶n̷ ̶h̸a̷v̴e̸ ̵a̴n̶y̴ ̷o̸f̴ ̴y̶o̷u̷ ̸S̵t̷a̸r̵ ̴S̵a̶n̷s̵e̶s̵ ̷a̸c̵t̶u̵a̶l̸l̸y̴ ̷h̵a̶d̸ ̸a̶ ̸c̷o̵h̶e̵s̸i̷v̶e̵ ̴t̶h̶o̷u̵g̸h̷t̷?̵”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I had one like two minutes ago!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S̸u̶u̷u̵u̶r̷e̵.̶ ̶N̶o̸w̵,̷ ̶b̵e̷f̵o̸r̵e̵ ̶w̶e̸ ̸g̵o̷,̷ ̵I̴n̵k̸.̷.̵”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink, who had Broomie in his hand, stops spinning him around and turns his attention back on Error.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seems to hesitate, but hugs Ink again from behind. “Y̸o̷u̶'̴r̸e̶ ̷n̷o̶t̶ ̸a̸ ̸b̶a̴d̶ ̶p̸e̴r̸s̸o̵n̵ ̶c̵a̴u̸s̶e̴ ̸y̵o̷u̴’̷r̵e̵ ̵s̴o̶u̷l̵l̶e̵s̵s̸.̴” He softly says. “L̶i̸k̴e̸ ̶y̷o̴u̷ ̷s̶a̸i̸d̵,̸ ̶D̴r̷e̴a̴m̸ ̶i̸s̴n̶’̸t̸ ̶t̶h̴i̶n̷k̵i̵n̷g̵ ̶r̸i̴g̸h̸t̵.̶ ̴Y̵o̸u̷’̸r̵e̷ ̵a̵ ̴w̷o̷n̶d̴e̶r̶f̸u̵l̷ ̵p̸e̸r̵s̴o̵n̸,̷ ̸w̸i̶t̸h̶ ̴o̴r̸ ̶w̷i̸t̸h̵o̷u̴t̶ ̵a̷ ̵s̸o̴u̵l̴.̷”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink can’t help but smile at that. “Heh.. thanks Ruru.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error lets go of him before smiling reassuringly. Ink nods and paints a portal to the doodlesphere. The two of them go inside and quickly find Dream in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink walks towards him, feeling nervous again, but slightly less so. “Dreamy..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream flinches and turns around. He definitely doesn’t seem as chipper as usual, even Ink can recognize that. “O-Oh, Inky! How are- uh- whats up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink takes a sip of orange paint before turning to speak to Dream again. “I think we need to consider what Nightmare is saying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sucks in a sharp breath and shakes his head. “Ink, no thats- thats dangerous. Nightmare... is dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream think about-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Ink I can’t, it’s not safe in the slightest!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink takes a moment to think about what to say next. Error puts his hand on his shoulder. He smiles at him before having an idea pop up. He walks over close to Dream,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And slaps him square across the face. “Listen to me, Dream! I’m not saying to forgive him, I’m telling you to listen to his words and to </span>
  <em>
    <span>read this!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ink shows him the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream rubs his cheek bone and begrudgingly takes the pieces of paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dear brother,</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I don’t know how to start this, but Blue said to just speak my mind and emotions so I will do my best. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I first need to apologize to you. I want to apologize for hurting you back during the apple incident and for not trying to reach out sooner. None of what had happened was your fault, and I never should have blamed you for it. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>I never really hated you, Dream. I was stupid and jealous of how much the village loved you, yet hated me. I wanted to be like you, I wanted everyone to like me too. Cause if they did, I thought you would stop drifting away from me, and that they would stop separating us. I wasn’t seeing the full picture. I didn’t realize how they never would accept me because you were being used. They may have hurt me, but they also hurt you in the end too, I should have realized that sooner.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>For the 500 years you were in stone, I wasn’t doing anything good. I thought that since I was hurt, I should hurt others too. I didn’t want anyone to hurt me again, so I acted like I never needed anyone. That even continued when you broke out of stone as well. When I had created my gang, I slowly opened up to them and cared for them, I wanted to make sure they were safe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And then, when I properly met Blue. I knew what I was doing wasn’t right, I just was trying not to admit it, yet Blue helped me realize everything I was doing is the exact opposite of what I want. He gave me the push I needed to try and fix the bridges I burned.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Even if it means you never forgive me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>You have been hurt immensely by me, and I know an apology won't be able to fix everything that has happened. I don’t deserve to be forgiven, and I understand if you still don’t trust me. I am just asking if I could have a chance to show you I mean what I say. I want you back in my life, I want to be your brother again. Even if it isn’t the same. I love you brother. I always have and I always will.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Forever your brother, Nightmare</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dreams body shakes as he reads the letter, trying not to grip it and break it more. His eyelights have disappeared now as he presses the letter to his chest, right above where his soul is, tears flowing down his skull. “I-I didn’t…” He stumbles through his wording, struggling to speak as he chokes back a sob. Ink and Error glance at each other before their faces soften. He walks over to Dream and quickly embraces him, allowing him to sob into their shoulders. “I-I messed up… I d-didn’t want to..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S̷h̴h̴h̷,̸ ̴D̴r̸e̶a̵m̴,̵ ̵I̴ ̶n̵e̵e̸d̵ ̷y̸o̷u̶ ̵t̴o̷ ̸c̶a̵l̸m̴ ̶d̴o̴w̸n̸.̶ ̵Y̴o̷u̵’̷r̸e̷ ̴o̵k̸a̸y̶,̷ ̵D̵r̶e̴a̴m̵y̶.̵” Error softly says, rubbing circles on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream whimpers, shaking his head. “I-I didn’t- I didn’t mean it..!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink hums. “You’re alright. We’re not mad at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what If I lost my chance… h-he probably hates me.. You should hate me..!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink sighs and slightly pulls away from Dream, enough so the two can look at each other. “Dreamy… I’m not upset at you. And chances are, Nightmare probably felt exactly like you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream lets out a quiet sob as he hugs Ink again, hiding his face in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them take a couple of minutes to calm Dream down so they can actually try to reason with him. Eventually, Dream calms down enough to stop crying, but is still teary eyed and hugging himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, after a bit of silence, Dream speaks up. “Ink.. I never meant to hurt you with what I said. I- I wasn’t thinking.” Ink smiles and goes to speak, but he interrupts him. “Please don’t forgive me… I shouldn’t have said anything like that, regardless of whether you were around or not. I hurt both you and my brother..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream signs and turns to look at Ink again. “I made you upset… just because you're soulless doesn’t mean can’t love or care… I’m really sorry Ink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink smiles. “It’s fine, really Dreamy. I’ve already forgiven you and you can’t stop me!” Dream goes to retaliate but Ink decides to cut him off this time. “Ah-ah-ah! I told you you can’t stop me, soooooo too bad!” Dream huffs but smiles at him as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glitchy voice comes up behind Ink, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>scaring him. “I̴n̴k̴ ̶i̶s̴n̶’̷t̸ ̸t̶h̷e̸ ̷o̸n̴l̸y̸ ̷o̵n̴e̸ ̸y̷o̷u̸ ̸n̸e̸e̶d̴ ̷t̶o̶ ̸a̶p̵o̴l̵o̷g̵i̶z̵e̵ ̴t̴o̴.̵ ̷Y̷o̵u̷ ̸n̵e̸e̸d̴ ̵t̷o̵ ̸t̸a̴l̸k̸ ̵t̶o̴ ̷y̶o̸u̵r̵ ̴b̵r̵o̶t̷h̵e̶r̸ ̸l̷a̴t̸e̷r̶,̶ ̷b̶u̶t̸ ̸y̶o̸u̶ ̵s̴t̴i̵l̶l̸ ̴u̵p̷s̷e̸t̷ ̴B̸l̴u̶e̴.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… right, I should do that now..” Dream goes to pull out his phone but Ink stops him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blue’s been reading my messages but he hasn’t responded. We should just go there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nods and summons a portal to the universe Blue lives in, right outside his house. The three of them hop out of the portal and step up outside his door. Dream knocks softly. “Blue? I know you're upset at me but.. can we please talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them wait in silence, prompting Dream to knock once again, slightly louder this time. “I need to speak to you, please just consider letting me in..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, Midnight would hiss at us to leave if Blue didn’t want to be around anyone, but for some reason they don’t hear anything. Ink shifts around nervously as the three glance at each other. Error steps up and lightly moves Dream out of the way and bangs on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can one of you just open the door for a minute? It’s important!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence is almost deafening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be completely silent except for a weak cry coming from the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error doesn’t give either of them a chance, and instead destroys the door with his strings, letting the door fly off its hinges and into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them step past the bottom of the door that didn’t detach with the rest and quickly start searching and calling out for Blue or Midnight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where- holy shit- Blue!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to find him, but the three of them are wildly unprepared. On the kitchen floor, right next to the counter is Blue collapsed on the ground in a pile of blackish goop. A thin blanket messily over him and a pillow from one of the couches is also there. More of that black goop is coming out of his closed eye sockets. And right next to his skull is… is that midnight? A bitty skeleton with no goop is curled up next to Blue’s skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink freezes in his place seeing this, meanwhile Dream practically dives over to them, tears already stinging his eye sockets. “Blue! Blue, what’s happened- Blue wake up!!” He tries to shake Blue awake, but he doesn’t stir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error is glitching profusely, almost to the point he can’t move. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>S̵h̷i̵t̷s̸h̸i̷t̷s̷h̶i̷t̸-̵ ̶f̷u̷c̴k̶ ̷w̸h̷a̵t̶ ̶d̵o̸ ̸w̴e̴ ̶d̴o̷!̸?̵</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He looks over to Ink, but he’s just as lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know!” Ink notices Blue’s phone in the pile of goop. He reaches over to grab it, so maybe they could call for help! But he quickly realizes the phone screen is cracked, with messed up colors and black lines. It’s completely broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looks almost to be in the middle of hyperventilating as he attempts to shake Blue and Midnight awake. After a few moments, Dream sucks in a sharp breath. “O-okay, we need to bring him to Sci..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right! Sci!” Ink doesn’t hesitate to take Broomie and create a large portal. The portal is sloppily made, but Inks glad he could at least concentrate enough to make it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream picks up Blue and Midnight in his arms and rushes into the portal while calling out to Sci. The other two follow quickly behind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ohhh poor Blue, poor Nightmare, I feel so bad for what I'm doing/planning. I hope they'll be okay </p><p>this is kiiiinda unedited but I can't edit rn so I'll do that later ;w;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room is silent except for Inks quiet tapping on his paintbrush. None of them have said a word after Sci took Blue into some sort of room. None of them really knew what to say anyways, the three were just impatiently waiting for Sci to come back and tell them everything is fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as time passes by, the three of them just get more and more anxious. And after a full hour passess, the three of them were getting impatient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet, glitchy sigh comes from Error. “.̷.̴.̷I̵ ̷c̷a̵n̷’̶t̸ ̶j̵u̵s̷t̸ ̷w̷a̸i̶t̵ ̷h̶e̷r̵e̶ ̵w̵i̸t̷h̵o̷u̸t̷ ̸t̵e̷l̷l̶i̵n̵g̴ ̶B̴o̴s̸s̵…̶” He mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream and Ink glance at each other. Dream couldn’t help but still feel slightly nervous at the thought of Nightmare being near Blue, especially in such a vulnerable state, but he pushes his nervousness aside. “Yeah… yeah you should tell him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error nods. “I̶’̴l̵l̷ ̴b̸e̴ ̷b̶a̸c̴k̷.̴” Without a second of hesitation, he opens a portal and walks through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Dream and Ink are standing next to each other in complete silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t have to wait for long. Dream had expected Nightmare and his gang to come first, but instead, Sci calmly walks into the room. “Blue and his soulfound are in a stable condition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank stars..!” Dream mutters to himself. Ink’s body quickly relaxes again as he lets out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is probably the only good news.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That causes the two of them to tense up again and put their complete attention on sci. “I don’t know what is going on with him. His condition is one I’ve never seen before. Not to mention his soul is odd as well, which isn’t helping him.” Sci explains. “I need to research whatever that is that's weakening his soul. I hooked him up to a small amount of DT to keep him from falling down, but I don’t know how long that will last.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream can almost feel his entire body freeze hearing this. Blue is falling down, and not even the way most monsters do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a moment to realize Ink had grabbed his hand until he heard his name. “Are you coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream blinks. “C-coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink gives him a patient smile. “We’re going to see Blue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a second for him to understand, but he nervously nods and follows Ink’s lead, not letting go of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally reach the room Blue’s resting in. Dream sits down in one of the seats next to his bed. The black magic is still flowing out of his eye sockets, but at a much slower pace. He’s no longer wearing his gloves or bandanna, allowing him to notice something strange. Blue’s fingers seem to be black, turning to gray the closer it gets to his normal colored bones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream can feel tears sting his eye sockets looking at him like this. How did this even happen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sci sighs. “I have to research as soon as possible to see what this is. Stay as long as you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right as Sci was about to turn around to leave, the door slams open. Sci jumps and backs himself to the wall seeing the monsters that rush in and over towards Blue. Specifically the one in the front, Nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare completely ignores both the star sanses and his gang's questions. Instead, he goes to the empty side of Blue and cups his face in his hands. His tentacles wrap around Blue’s hands and arms. “Blue- oh my stars, Blue please..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifts his head up and looks towards Dream, purple tears streaming down his face. “W-what happened..?!” There's no anger in his voice, just fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream chokes up, but he forces himself to look at Nightmare and speak. “I-I don’t know… w-we found him like this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This doesn’t help Nightmare in the slightest. Killer goes behind him and pats his back. “It’s gonna be alright, Dad will be fine… Blue is strong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sci cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear. “Uh, be careful with his bones, they’ve gotten frail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare reluctantly nods and moves away from Blue, but is still holding onto his hand. “Will he wake up?” There's the smallest quiver in his voice that causes Dream’s soul to break. Nightmare truly cares for Blue, how could he not have seen this sooner?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… not sure. If the DT works as intended, he’ll wake up in a few days.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare sighs and squeezes Blue’s hand. He quickly wipes his tears and sits down on the chair. “We can wait then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And wait they did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have been struggling to write, but oh well. At least I have more time now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And they waited for days.</p><p> </p><p>It was only a few days, yet it felt like months. All of them standing in silence as they watch over Blue, waiting for Sci to figure out something to help him. At one point, he had asked to talk with Nightmare, but that hadn’t lasted too long.</p><p> </p><p>The whole time, Nightmare wouldn’t leave his side. He’ll hold Blue’s hand and watch him in silence, not leaving from Blue’s side. Killer has to convince him to get even a bit of sleep, and even then, he doesn’t move from his spot.</p><p> </p><p>On the third day, Midnight woke up.</p><p> </p><p>He was still weak and struggling to move, and it was made worse with the lack of goop on him. Bani had gotten really happy about this despite how weak he was, giving him lots of love and attention.</p><p> </p><p>This gave them hope.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare is in the room alone with just Blue. The Stars left to go get food, and his gang.. are doing the exact same.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs as he lets go of Blue’s hand to wipe the strange magic off of his cheeks. He keeps his hand cupping his cheek once he’s done, rubbing his thumb against him. He sighs. “It’s alright, Blue. You’ll be alright soon enough… I’m not leaving you.”</p><p> </p><p>Blue stirs.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare freezes.</p><p> </p><p>“...Blue?” He moves his hand to his shoulder and lightly shakes him. “B-Blue- Blue please- wake up..” He says softly.</p><p> </p><p>Blue stirs again. He shifts around slightly, only for him to stop moving again. “G...Guys...?” His voice is hoarse and shaky, but he’s awake.</p><p> </p><p><em> Stars </em>, he’s awake! Tears of relief fall down his face as he holds his hand once again, sitting back down in his chair. “Blue… Thank stars you're safe...” </p><p> </p><p>He opens his eye sockets. His eyelights don’t look ignited, but he’s not surprised. Just him being <em> awake </em> is so relieving. He mumbles to himself and squeezes Night's hand. “...Tired..” He moves his arm but lightly hisses in pain. “Hurts- Ow, Ow… H-Hurts…” He squeezes his eye sockets shut again.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, it’s alright Blue, you’re safe, I’m here.” Nightmare says softly. He can’t help but smile seeing Blue awake. “Stay awake for me alright…? Keep your eyes open.” </p><p> </p><p>He slowly nods and opens his eye sockets again. “E-Everything Hurts- Stings..” He murmurs. “B-Brother Where- Where Are You.. Help..”</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare frowns. His tentacles wrap around his arms and legs. After a moment of hesitation, Nightmare sighs and lets a small amount of healing magic wrap around Blue. After a few moments he stops using his magic and glances at Blue again, seeing his expression slightly more relaxed than before. The magic flowing out of his eyes was even less too.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be okay Blue. You’re getting help.” He lifts up Blue’s hand and presses a soft kiss against his knuckles. “I’m here for you Blue. I’m not leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Night…?” Blue quietly asks, almost as if he just now noticed him. He slowly uncurls his hand and cups Nightmares cheek. Seeing how shaky Blue’s hand is, he places his hand on top. “It- It’s Okay Nighty.. I’m Okay… Don’t Cry…”</p><p> </p><p>He’s crying? When had he started crying again? He wipes his tears with his other hand and gives Blue a shaky smile. “I-I know.. You’re strong, you’ll survive… I know you will..”</p><p> </p><p>“.......You have to survive… please Blue..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy valentines day!!</p><p>I'm so sorry I missed last weeks update. I ended up catching COVID last week (as coincidental as that was) and felt to exhausted to write, plus had no motivation. I'm feeling a bit better! But if I miss another week that's most likely the reason.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With Blue now awake, Sci kicked everyone out of the room to check up on him and to make sure he’s steadily healing. The only one allowed in the room is Blue’s soulfound. He somehow even managed to get Nightmare out of the room! To the rest of the Bad Guys, that was a good thing, but to Nightmare it’s not. He can’t be with his mate, he has no idea what's going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And on top of that, his gang seems to be having a great time talking with Ink. Meanwhile, Dream and Nightmare are awkwardly standing to the side, neither of them looking at each other or talking. The tense atmosphere makes Dream shift nervously every few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Dream sighs, making Nightmare glance in his direction. He didn’t expect to see Dream looking right at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them stare at each other for a moment, neither breaking each other's gaze, until finally, Dream takes a step forward. “...Can… we talk..? Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare doesn’t show any emotion through his unchanging expression, but nods in response. Dream awkwardly nods as well. After a couple more seconds of silence, Nightmare sighs in annoyance and turns around and walks off. A tentacle wraps around his brother's arm and gently tugs at him to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both exit Sci’s lab, and now the two of them are standing alone in hotland. When they get far enough away, Nightmares tentacle lets go of Dream, and he turns to face him. “...What did you want to discuss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream opens his mouth, only to close it again, trying to catch his words. “...I… a lot… I want to talk about a lot..” He takes a deep breath and looks up at his brother. “A week ago… when you guys came back... I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother.” Nightmare snaps, his expression shifted to a glare. “You made your thoughts clear as day. Save your breath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” He stops. Tears prick the corners of his eye sockets, but he quickly wipes them away and looks up determined at his brother. “Please… let me speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare stays quiet, his glare faltering at the sight of Dreams tears. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets out a shaky sigh. “...I… I wasn’t trying to… I was… ugh..” Dream closes his eye sockets closed. “I-I’m sorry!!” He exclaims, clutching onto the fabric of his pants, his body shaking lightly. “I-I didn’t want to be like this, I didn’t want to hurt you! I was- I was scared and worried for Blue and I thought you were hurting him- and I was stupid!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare blinks, his tentacles have gone stiff in shock. Then his glare returns. “Yet you still did. You believed that I would be hurting my own </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmate</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Do you really expect me to believe it was just out of stress?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I wasn’t your brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Nightmare cuts in. “I thought I was just a parasite, feeding on others for my own use.” He doesn’t seem to realize tears are falling down his skull as he takes a step forward, still glaring at Dream. “I thought I was soulless, intending to hurt-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-stop!! Stop saying that about yourself, none of it is true!!” Dream wipes his falling tears again, but they won't stop. He feels like a young, foolish kid again. “I was stupid, and you know none of that is true. I-I’m sorry, I truly am! We… we need to talk.. About everything. And I understand if you don’t want to talk to me but…” He sniffles and looks up at Nightmare, frowning seeing his emotionless expression. “I… I really miss you… and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream can’t help himself from breaking eye contact with Nightmare and letting out a choked sob. He’s never had to confront his fears like this, and Nightmares lack of reaction isn’t helping. What if this was a mistake? He never should have done this, he should just go back and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels arms wrap around him. He looks up and blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare is embracing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah… yeah, we should talk…” His voice is shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream hugs his brother back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this is a day late and also super short but in my defense time doesn't exist-</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NightBerry is my calling and I will not stop until more people ship it. Excuse me while I also fail at writing in a different POV/Style.</p>
<p>Follow me on Tumblr for some bad art. I post once in a blue moon: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/finally-free-fan-fics</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>